Let's Make Music
by NataliaC
Summary: Sesshomaru is a music mogul looking for something more and that's when the aspiring singer, Kagome, steps in. She'll produce more than a hit album.
1. Greatness in Hiding

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or the song 'I remember' by Keyshia Cole**

Chapter 1: Greatness in hiding

He walked into the smoky lounge after a long day's work. He had been working from 5 in the morning to 10 into the night. Sesshomaru needed a drink.

He sat down in a booth that was hidden in a dark corner of the lounge. A waitress who looked like she had seen better days approach him.

"You look like you need a nice, stiff one," the waitress said cocking one eyebrow

Sesshomaru thought he was going vomit. He refused to believe the shrew had the audacity to entice him. She was completely out of her league; after all, it was Sesshomaru, the hottest CEO and record producer to exist.

After ordering a bottle of their best bourbon, Sesshomaru rested his head against the top of the booth. He ignored the fact it hadn't been cleaned in years. He closed his eyes until he sense what he'd order had arrived.

As he drank, he started to ponder his life. Sesshomaru had worked hard for most of his life. He created an empire from a record label that started in the basement of his father's house. His label had the three top performers in Japan and United States. He had 10 platinum records that showed his musical success. Sesshomaru practically had the music world in the palm of his hands. Anyone under his label was instantly a star.

Regardless of his achievements, Sesshomaru didn't feel very successful. Most of his platinum records came from a cookie-cutter pop sensation that every girl wanted to be like and every guy wanted to screw (and most likely had screwed). 'Just one great singer,' he thought. If he had just one one great singer and one great hit, then he wouldn't care whatever kind of bullshit he'd released.

While wallowing in his thoughts, Sesshomaru started to notice that people had started piling into the once empty bar. He wondered if he had been spotted and people would approach him for a musical career.

People were always asking Sesshomaru to listen there cassette tapes of their horrible singing. He shuddered at the thought of listening to tone deaf, screeching noises that couldn't be classified as human or demon.

As Sesshomaru started to leave, he realized that people arrived for a different reason.

"Man, I been waiting all week for her performance...," Sesshomaru overheard a guy say. Sesshomaru figured it was just some wannabe singer that couldn't get a record deal but he decided to finish his bourbon and sit through the horror show.

Suddenly, the curtain rose and Sesshomaru saw her.

She had butterflies swarming in her stomach; but once the curtain rose, Kagome's nervousness left her. She walked on stage with a round of applause greeting her.

"Hi, everyone. Tonight, I have a new song I'd like to sing for you" She said happily.

The soft ballad started and Kagome began to vocalize.

_OOOhh yeah oh yeah_

_Oooh, remember  
Oooohh i remember,and i wanna know_

_Where were you, when I said I loved you  
And where were you, when I cried at night  
Waiting up, couldn't sleep without you  
Thinking of, all the times we shared_

_I remember when my heart broke  
I remember when I gave up loving you  
My heart couldn't take no more of you  
I was sad and lonely_

_I remember when I walked out  
I remember when I screamed I hated you  
But somehow deep inside, still loving you, sad and lonely_

_No one knew, all the pain I went through  
All the love, I saved deep in my heart for you  
Didn't know, where I would go, where I would be  
But you made me leave, and plus my heart it just  
It just kept telling me so_

Sesshomaru was mesmerized by Kagome. He found her voice was beautiful yet sad. He was drawn in like bees to a flower.

_ooooooooooo_

_I remember when my heart broke  
I remember when I gave up loving you  
My heart couldn't take no more of you, I was sad and lonely  
I remember when I walked out  
I remember when I said I hated you  
But somehow deep inside, still loving you, so sad and lonely_

_There was nowhere else to go, oh  
Nobody else, to turn to, no  
For the rest of my life, I promise myself I  
Will love me first, genuinely_

_I remember when my heart broke  
I remember when I gave up loving you  
My heart couldn't take no more of you  
I was sad and lonely_

_I remember when I walked out  
I remember when I said I hated you  
But somehow deep inside, still loving you, sad and lonely  
I remember when I walked out  
I remember when I gave up loving you  
My heart couldn't take no more of you, so sad and lonely_

_I remember when I stormed out  
I remember when I gave up loving you, I was sad and lonely_

Once the song ended, everyone stood to their feet and gave Kagome a round of applause. Sesshomaru scanned the crowd to see some people had tears in their eyes.

Sesshomaru wanted Kagome-No, He needed Kagome on his label. She was the ONE. That one great artist he yearned to produce.

* * *


	2. A Dream Finally Reached

A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing. This is my story so I love constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**

Chapter 2: A Dream Finally Reached

Kagome humbly bowed to her crowd of the night. Everyone cheered and shouted for an encore; yet Kagome couldn't appease them. Her voice was hoarse from the first time she belted out the songs which came from deep within her soul.

While wishing one of the waitresses had already brought her hot water with a twist, Kagome walked backstage. Unfortunately, she wasn't greeted with her hot drink but a cold voice.

"You preformed well tonight," said the stranger hidden in the shadows.

"Oh, Thank you," Kagome replied giving a genuine smile.

After her performance, Sesshomaru sneaked backstage to meet her. 'Sneaking backstage! I'd never thought I would succumbed to sneaking backstage like an obsessed groupie,' Sesshomaru thought irritatingly. Although, he was obsessed. He needed her. He felt like her music could complete his label; and he wasn't sure how but she could complete him.

Sesshomaru hid in the darkness of the backstage as Kagome exited the stage. His heart was beating ten times faster than usual. He had never been this anxious before.

When she got close to him, Sesshomaru noticed she was the total package. Not only did she have a beautiful voice but a beautiful body and face also. Her wide beautiful honey-brown eyes that were framed by a light layer of mascara and eyeliner sparkled as the stage light reflected on them. She had the cutest button nose ever seen on an adult face. Her deep pink lips stood out against her fair skin. Her body was the shape of an hourglass. Her fitted black dress gave a small glimpse of her plump breast and highlight her firm, rounded butt. Sesshomaru knew that if he found her attractive then the public would too.

Even though Sesshomaru was anxious, his voice rang clear like an emotionless bell.

"You performed well tonight," Sesshomaru said while he was still hidden in the darkness of the stage. Kagome's politeness and her beautiful simmer down some of his nervousness. All his anxiety was gone when he stepped out of the shadows and Kagome immediately recognized him.

"I would like to discuss your career in the music business, Ms..." Sesshomaru trailed off waiting for Kagome to tell him her name.

Kagome was awestruck. 'Did he just say something about a career in the music business,' Kagome thought excitingly. It took Kagome a minute to realize Sesshomaru was waiting for a response. "Oh, My name is Kagome Higurashi. Did you mention something about a music career?"

Sesshomaru merely nodded his head. Kagome had to use all her self-control to keep from squealing.

Instead of drudging her feet into her home at 12 midnight as usual; Kagome skipped through the front door of her mother's home. Kagome saw her little brother playing video games in the living room. Kagome immediately hugged Souta from behind. The hug caused Souta to drop his joystick and lost the game.

"Damn it, Kagome! I was on the last level! Why are you smiling so big?" Souta said looking at his big sister.

"Forget about the game, Souta, I have huge news," Kagome said in a chipper mood. Abruptly, Kagome's mother and grandfather came rushing down the stairs.

"What is all the ruckus about?" Kagome's grandfather questioned.

"Well, I guess I can tell you guys all at once. I talked to the Sesshomaru Tashio, tonight." At first, everyone had a blank stare on their face. The importance of the news resonated in Souta first.

"You mean the music mogul, Kagome," Souta said with rising excitement.

"Yes! He wants me on his label!" Kagome squealed. Everyone started to cheer. Kagome and her mom locked arms and started to jump up and down.

"So when are you going to be a famous singer?" Souta asked jumping to conclusions.

"I have to go to a meeting tomorrow morning to talk with him; and I don't know if I'll be a famous singer," Kagome replied modestly.

"Don't sell yourself short, Kagome," Kagome's grandfather said, "you're better than that girl all the kids are raving about now! What's that girl's name? I believe it starts with a 'y'"

"Yura, grandpa?" Souta asked.

"Yeah, that's her name! She couldn't sing if her life depended on it."

"Please, gramps. You better clean the hair out of your ears. Not only can she sing but she's sexy as hell!" Souta said defensively.

"The youth today is so disrespectful," Kagome's grandfather said.

"Well, never mind comparing Kagome to any other singers. Let's just congratulate her," Kagome's mom said dispersing the growing argument between Souta and grandpa.

Kagome laid in bed awake. The long hours of work frequently enable Kagome to fall fast asleep; but she was anticipating what was ahead in her future.


	3. The Meeting

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. So it took me a minute to update.

**Disclaimer: I do no own Inuyasha**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Meeting

Kagome woke up early in the morning to get ready for her meeting with Sesshomaru. It took Kagome two hours to find something to wear. Half of her closet was on her bed.

"Why is it that I never have the right clothes to wear for times like these," Kagome fumed to herself.

Kagome decided on her father's pinstripe blazer, a white button down shirt, and a black pencil skirt with black oxford pumps. "I hope this is dressy enough for the meeting," Kagome talked to herself once more. Kagome teased her hair and left it in its natural wavy state. Once she grabbed her best purse, Kagome was ready to go.

Kagome was grateful that her mother bought her a moped so she wouldn't have to ride a bicycle to one of the most important meeting of her life. As she sped through the streets of Tokyo, she became even more nervous as she was getting closer to the huge building that the Toga's House music label resided in.

When Kagome arrived at the building, she couldn't stop shaking. When she talked to the receptionist, she was still shaking. When she was in the elevator that was taking her to the very top floor, she started shaking more violently. Her feet became leaden as she walked to Sesshomaru's office.

As she turn the knob of the door that led to Sesshomaru's office, her heart sounded like it was about to burst from her chest.

Sesshomaru had been waiting for the meeting with Kagome all morning. In his previous meetings with his employees, he barely paid attention. He only thought about seeing her beautiful face and about hearing her amazing voice once more.

'8:58, 8:59, 9:00' Sesshomaru counted the time in his mind. When it was 9:00, Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagome walk through his door. 'Right on time,' he thought. He could've sworn when she walked in the sun shined a little brighter in his office.

Surprisingly, Kagome's anguish disappeared as she saw Sesshomaru's handsome form. His beautiful amber eyes enchanted and calm her. His pale skin that nearly glowed in the sunlight intrigued her and slightly made her jealous.

His delectable body was joy for her to watch. The picture of Sesshomaru's tall, slim, yet muscular body cloaked in a three piece Armani suit would give an old woman a heart attack. The suit was tailored made. The coat draped down his broad shoulders and smoothed over the muscles in his arms; while his shirt and vest hinted to the ones in his torso. His slacks showed off his lean legs and tapered waistline. Sesshomaru's suit exuded power and sex appeal.

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched Kagome stared in admiration at his body. When she looked up to see his smirk, she blushed and quickly eyeballed the floor.

"Have a seat, Ms. Higurashi," Sesshomaru said cutting the sexual tension in the office with his serious tone. Kagome with a smile of hope sat down in a plush chair across from Sesshomaru.

"As you know I enjoyed your performance very much last night," Sesshomaru said in a business-like voice, "I want you on the label but I need to ask some questions."

"OK," Kagome said anxiously.

"Have you ever had a voice coach?"

"No. My mom never could afford one." Sesshomaru was shocked to know Kagome never had a voice coach and sung so well.

"How long have you been singing?"

"All my life. My mom says I came out of the womb singing." Kagome giggled but quickly stopped when she didn't see a smile on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nearly smiled at Kagome's joke but instead kept his stoic demeanor. "Have you ever performed in any singing groups."

"Umm...I used to sing in my church choir. Does that count?" Kagome was truly a diamond in the rough. Her only taste of fame was her popularity at the lounge.

Before Sesshomaru could ask any more questions, His vice president walked in.

A/N:Hmmm...who might be the vice president. You'll have to wait for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Interruptions

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I'll be gone for a while so I made this chapter extra long!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the song 'Never Felt this Way' by Brian McKnight

* * *

Chapter 4: Interruptions

Naraku busted into Sesshomaru's office. The furious look on his face vanished when he saw that Sesshomaru's expression almost resembled a snarling dog.

"Naraku explain the meaning of barging into my office without knocking," Sesshomaru growled. Naraku nearly trembled at the aggression in Sesshomaru's voice.

Naraku feigned humbleness and gave a deep bow of apology to save his throat from being ripped out. "I'm deeply sorry for interrupting you, Sesshomaru-sama," He said using the term of authority and respect attached to the end of Sesshomaru's name.

Kagome watched as the event between Sesshomaru and his vice president, Naraku, took place. Kagome had never seen anger ooze from a person as it did from Sesshomaru. Kagome could tell Sesshomaru took respect seriously. She made note not to ever piss him off.

Kagome saw as he was bowing to Sesshomaru, Naraku was hiding a smirk. She knew Naraku was confident in his power to subdue Sesshomaru. Kagome frowned at Naraku's actions because she hated con artists.

"Naraku, what seems to be the problem?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Naraku stood up from his bowed position, "Your assistant told me that you're in a meeting with a singer that wants to be represented by the label."

"Yes, that is correct. Naraku, meet Kagome Higurashi," Sesshomaru said ushering Kagome over to Naraku. Kagome gave Naraku a nervous smile.

"That's nice," Naraku said not giving a second glance at Kagome, "Sesshomaru, I thought we agreed that I would handle the music part and you would handle the business part of the company. I'm in charge of finding new talent, remember?"

"I remember everything, Naraku; but it seems you're not doing your job so I had to do it for you." Sesshomaru said with a hint of mockery.

"What do you mean? I've brought you plenty of singers."

"Yes, but most of them have no talent."

"And how do you know this one can sing," Naraku said while looking at Kagome spitefully. Kagome furrowed her brows. All this time, she was so happy that Naraku's negativity couldn't bring her down but now she was pissed. 'No one talks about Kagome Higurashi's singing' Kagome thought.

"Excuse me, Mr Naraku. I know that we just met but nobody talks about my singing! Nobody! I can sing," Kagome stated with a great confidence and dab of cockiness.

Sesshomaru was taken aback when he discovered this new side of Kagome. He was beginning to worry that she was too inexperienced to handle the music industry. Yet what she lacked in experience, she made up for with sass. Sesshomaru wanted to smile after seeing this side of Kagome. His growing attraction for her doubled.

Naraku smirked a bit after Kagome's outburst. "She seems to have some bite to her," Naraku replied, "I'm sorry if I offended you, Ms. Higurashi." A few minutes ago, Naraku didn't what was so special about Kagome. She seem weak and overly meek. But now, he was enamored with her. 'I love women that are feisty. It's so much fun breaking them. OK, Sesshomaru, I'll indulge you. We'll sign the girl then I can get close to her and have my way with her.' Naraku thought darkly.

Naraku gave an evil chuckle, "Alright, so you think you can sing. Then follow me." Naraku began to walk out of the Sesshomaru's office.

Kagome's self-assurance left her. She looked at Sesshomaru and he nodded his head telling her to follow Naraku. Kagome began to follow Naraku. She walk nervously behind Naraku until she felt Sesshomaru's hand on the small of her back. She looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and saw the look that she needed: _I've got your back_. She concealed her blush and her smile by letting her wavy locks fall in her face.

Sesshomaru's original plan was to give Kagome a reassuring pat but once he touched her, he couldn't take his hand away. He loved the way she felt. He settled his hand in the curve of her back right above her butt. Sesshomaru wished he could move his hand just a little lower then he would truly be in heaven. He moved closer to her. He let her scent overwhelm his demon senses. She smelled like the mix of vanilla and her naturally sweet musk.

After a long walk and a ride in the elevator to the 35th floor, Kagome was led to a room. The room was quite unnoticeable yet so significant. Its walls were white with a medium-sized window in one of the walls. The floor was worn down cherry oak. What made the room special was the grand piano resting in the middle of it.

Kagome was amazed by the sight in front of her. She always wanted the chance to play on a grand piano. Grand pianos were a rare item in Japan. It was an honor to be in the presence of one. A large smile grew on Kagome's face. 'Just say the word, Naraku, and I'll play this bad boy until the cows come home,' Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in admiration. 'She is always smiling for some reason but I've never seen her smile this big not even when I offered her a record deal. Grand pianos must be her favorite instrument. Hmm, now I have an idea of what she might like as a present.' Sesshomaru thought.

"Okay, show it to me," Naraku said with a double meaning.

"Show what?" Kagome said confused.

"Show me this immense talent that you boasted about earlier, Ms. Higurashi," Naraku said smugly

"W-Well, I-I really wasn't boasting, I-I was just s-saying..." Kagome stuttered nervously. She wasn't singing for pleasure, she was singing to prove herself. She looked nervously at Sesshomaru and was given a plain nod by him. She walked to the grand piano. She didn't know what to play. Suddenly, a memory came to her: a song that she heard her father sing to her mother. A song that always stayed in her soul.

Kagome sat down on the piano bench with a renewed confidence.

There will never come a day  
You'd ever hear me say  
That I want and need to be without you  
I want to give my all  
Baby just hold me, simply control me  
Cause your arms, they keep away the lonelies  
When I look into your eyes  
Then I realize  
That all I need is you in my life  
All I need is you in my life

Cause I've never felt this way about lovin'  
Never felt so good  
Never felt this way about lovin'  
It feels so good

How it takes my breath  
Starts a pounding in my chest  
Make me weak, when I think about you  
Makes me want to give my all  
Life wouldn't mean a thing  
Not a happy song to sing  
Just emptiness if I had to live without you  
When I look into your eyes  
Then I realize  
That all I need is you in my life  
All I need is you in my life

Cause I've never felt this way about lovin'  
Never felt so good  
Never felt this way about lovin'  
It feels so good

Piano Solo

Cause I've never felt this way about lovin'  
Never felt so good  
Never felt this way about lovin'  
It feels so good

Cause I've never felt this way about lovin'  
Never felt so good  
Never felt this way about lovin'  
It feels so good

Sesshomaru was mesmerized by the song she sang. It was bare and uncomplicated yet held great gravity. Deep in Sesshomaru's heart, there was something yearning for what Kagome had sang about and it had been dormant for too long. His heart was ready to get what it deserved.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!


	5. New Experiences, New Acquaintances

A/N: I'm back! Thank you **everyone**! I'm so glad to finally be back from vacation and writing my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Disney channel stars.

* * *

Chapter 5: New Experiences, New Acquaintances

_Sesshomaru tried straightening his tense shoulders yet he couldn't. The pain increased and spread to his neck. He began to have a twinge of soreness in his fingers and toes. He experienced his heart beating erratically and his air passages constricting. In the pit of his stomach, He felt a tumor which was the size of a pea grow to the size of cantaloupe. It started to rupture not only his stomach, but his intestines and his liver. He held his head refusing to let it explode from a terrible migraine. Suddenly, Sesshomaru fell to his knees; pain was emitting from every part of his body. He wasn't one to show his emotions yet he had to groan in distress from what he felt._

_As the feeling of anguish shot through his body, Sesshomaru's mind began to race. 'Why is this happening? Where is the pain coming from?' Before he knew it, His mouth began spouting blood onto the floor and the agony became excruciating._

_The edges of his vision was going black and Sesshomaru could feel his heart slowing down. He realized that he was dying. He closed his eyes ready to accept his fate when he heard a sound._

_He open his eyes and his vision wasn't fading anymore. The pounding in his head fully disappeared. He stood up and his body wasn't debilitated. Sesshomaru's body, in fact, felt lighter than air._

_A song waif to his ears. The same melody which brought him from the brink of death. He closed his eyes in contentment as each note soothed his whole body. He abruptly opened his eyes as he realized it was a piano causing the beautiful noise. He turned around to see who was playing._

_It was the one and only Kagome. She looked up at Sesshomaru and gave the brightest smile known to man. Kagome actually seem to glow as if she was Kami's favorite angel._

_Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and sat down beside her on the piano bench. Kagome continued to play the mystery song. Occasionally, she would look at Sesshomaru and smile._

_Sesshomaru smiled as he watched Kagome play. Yes! He smiled! Sesshomaru even surprised himself._

_Kagome finally ended the lullaby. She looked at Sesshomaru and smiled once more. He stared into her sweet honey eyes and stroked her jet-black hair. Kagome's hair felt like silk to Sesshomaru._

"_Did you like my song?" Kagome asked in an ethereal voice that Sesshomaru never would have known existed until he heard it._

"_I'll love everything you'll play," sincerely said Sesshomaru with a enamored grin on his face._

_Kagome giggled at his words, "You sound like a lovesick pup, Sesshomaru."_

"_Maybe, Kagome. Maybe you have made me into a lovesick **Dog**." Sesshomaru leveled his face with Kagome's face. He couldn't take his eyes off of her luscious pink lips. He cupped her face with his two big hand as his lips touch hers._

_At first, he kissed Kagome gently but became more passionate as time went on. He nipped and licked on her bottom lip. He put his hand on the back of her head and pushed her face closer to his. Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss to allow Kagome to catch her breath. Kagome's breath felt heavenly to Sesshomaru as she panted on him. First, he looked at her red, swollen bottom lip smirking at his work; then he looked into her eyes that glittered with desire._

"_Wow," Kagome said in a breathy voice. Sesshomaru smirked even harder. He began to kiss her again. This time Sesshomaru gave Kagome a little surprise. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He felt her tense then melt into the kiss as his tongue playfully wrestled with hers._

_His hands began to roam all over her body. He moved to her shoulders and sensually massaged them. Sesshomaru stopped kissing her lips and trailed kisses along her jaw. Once he reached her earlobe, he bit and tugged at it._

_Kagome gave a loud, sexual moan in his ear. "Oh, Sesshomaru," she said and pressed herself against Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open. He had it again. This was the fourth time he had the dream in a month. Sesshomaru was exhausted. He only needed one night out of a week to sleep because he was a demon yet the nights he did sleep were haunted by Kagome. He would wake up sweaty and quite aroused. If he tried to go to sleep again, he would only dream about her again.

It all started after she was signed to the label and she began recording a CD three floors under his office. His mind would divagate to Kagome, wondering what she was doing...singing...even wearing. For the first time, Sesshomaru was behind in his work.

Sesshomaru got out of bed and walked over to his drawer. He grabbed some black silk pajama pants and slid them on his naked body. The coolness of the silk helped soothe his massive erection.

Sesshomaru walked out of his costly bedroom and walked into his extravagant hallway. He figured the middle of the night would be a good time as any to observe how his interior decorator renovated his house. The hallway had a avant-garde monochromatic look. The floor was made of white and black marble tile. The black marble was laid down to create a pathway leading to all the bedrooms. The two square hallway tables were also created from black marble and were located in the middle of the hall instead of being against the wall. Placed on each tables was Crystal Maxi Swan from Swarovski's.

Sesshomaru decided to check out the other bedrooms. He investigated his daughter's room first. Sesshomaru was accosted with everything Hannah Montana and High School Musical with he opened Rin's door. It seemed every child was captured in Disney's grasp; Rin being no exception. On the floor was a rug which said High School Musical and had six teens suspended in mid-air. Sesshomaru knew these "teens'" ages had to be older than the legal smoking age. Sesshomaru looked at Rin's walls. There were posters of a blond girl named Hannah Montana and a brunette named Miley Cyrus who Sesshomaru suspected the two girls were the same person. He pondered if the Disney Corporation was now endorsing people with multiple personality disorders. He walked over to her desk and saw her MacBook (that he paid over a 1000 dollars for) was covered with stickers of the girl with a personality disorder and the "teens" with Botox injected smiles.

Sesshomaru was a fearless demon yet he still found Rin's room scary beyond all reason. But he forgot about all the terrible décor once he saw the small bundle laying in the bed. Sesshomaru walked over to the twin size bed decked out in Hannah Montana bedding and sat on the edge of it.

He pulled the covers away from his sleeping angel's face. Rin looked nothing like Sesshomaru with her long black hair and big brown eyes, in fact, Sesshomaru thought she could be the daughter of Kagome. He surprise himself two years ago when he adopted Rin. That day was the most life changing moment of his life.

Flashback:

One day, following his publicist's advice in improving his image, Sesshomaru went to an orphanage to give them a check for 200,000 yen. As the photographer of a local newspaper was setting up the camera to shoot Sesshomaru giving the headmistress of the orphanage a huge check, Sesshomaru felt someone grab his leg. He looked down to see Rin's whole body clutch to his calf.

"What's your name?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Sesshomaru," he replied plainly.

"My name is Rin." Sesshomaru gave her a slight nod to say he heard her.

"I'm four years old, how old are you?" Rin inquired.

"I'm 28," he replied. Soon, Sesshomaru noticed many of the foster children crowded around him.

"Are you going to adopt one of us," Rin asked in a small voice. All the children had hopeful smiles beaming toward Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru swallowed his grief. "No," He said in an emotionless tone. The children's faces suddenly dropped.

"Why not?" Rin asked confused.

"Because this Sesshomaru is here to merely give a charity check," Sesshomaru said trying to keep his harsh tone.

"I learn about that today," Rin said excitingly, "But wouldn't the best charity for the orphanage be to adopt one of us?"

It went unnoticed since it lasted for a second but Sesshomaru's gaze looked shocked from what Rin said. The girl look sweet and innocent however she had perception and wisdom surpassing her four years. Sesshomaru was so stunned, he didn't know how to reply; but luckily, Rin saved him embarrassment by changing the subject.

"Whoa, your leg is huge," she said in amazement. Sesshomaru almost laughed at her comment. The other orphans began grabbing his other leg to feel it's strength. Sesshomaru heard many "oohs" and "awes" for awhile.

A couple days after giving the check to the orphanage. Sesshomaru saw Rin again but this time on grim terms. Unbeknown to anyone, Rin escape from the orphanage. Rin wanted to go see where Sesshomaru live which was a few miles from the orphanage. Although Sesshomaru's mansion was not far away, it was hard to travel through the dense forest to get to it.

Around midnight, Sesshomaru sense Tensaiga, a useless that Sesshomaru's father left him in the will, pulsing. He knew a death occurred near his home. He grabbed Tensaiga and began patrolling his land. As he neared the forest, Tensaiga pulsed harder. Sesshomaru saw a small body laying in some bushes. The front of the body was hidden so Sesshomaru rolled it over only to find it was Rin. 'Oh No,' he thought. Sesshomaru's heart began to ache. The emotion he was experiencing was new to him: sorrow. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tensaiga unsure of what it would do to Rin.

He made a cut across Rin's torso and a bright light shined from the gash. When the light dissipated, Rin opened her eyes. Sesshomaru stood in awe at the sword's power. Sesshomaru carried Rin inside his house and order his servants to take care of her.

Sesshomaru himself returned Rin to orphanage. He frowned when the headmistress rushed out her office and began disciplining Rin in front of him. The headmistress encouraged sympathy for herself by telling Sesshomaru that Rin was nuisance child but he didn't budge. Instead, Sesshomaru decided to adopt Rin.

End of Flashback

Rin stirred awake from Sesshomaru pulling the cover from her head. She sat up and looked at him.

"Oto-san, is that you?" Rin asked sleepily.

"Yes."

"What are you doing up so late?" Rin asked but Sesshomaru did not answer her. Without any warning, Sesshomaru rose from the bed and head for his living room downstairs knowing Rin would follow him.

The living was extremely large. There was a luxurious white Egyptian cotton couch facing the Plasma 65" flat screen that laid against the wall. Two red chairs sat on each side of the couch and in the middle of the furniture ensemble was a round metal coffee table with a Persian rug under it. Against the wall laid thousands of books that Sesshomaru had plan to read when he wasn't busy (which was never).

Sesshomaru poured himself a glass of brandy and sat down in his favorite red chair.

Rin tagged along behind Sesshomaru dragging her stuffed panda bear she won at a school carnival.

"Oto-san, Can we look at Uncle Inuyasha's T.V. Show?" Rin asked sweetly. Rin gave her famous puppy dog face to woo Sesshomaru into a show that his ridiculous half-brother starred in.

Sesshomaru would cut off his left arm before looking at Inuyasha's show. "Rin, it is 12:00am. You should be in bed. You have school tomorrow."

"I know but I promise I'll stay awake in class," Rin pleaded. Sesshomaru knew she wouldn't be able to stay awake but he let her watch the show anyway. He wouldn't admit it to himself but he missed spending time with Rin.

Sesshomaru watched his brother make a fool of himself in his favorite red haori. 'The things people do for money,' Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru didn't have the capacity to approve of anything Inuyasha did. He believed everything the half-breed did was absurd including his show. The only thing Sesshomaru approved of was Inuyasha's band especially since he gave them their start.

Unlike her guardian, Rin loved the show. She believed her uncle was what made the show successful. He was a big goof ball. His costar would scream 'Osuwari!' and Inuyasha would crash into the ground. Rin would fall on the ground laughing at her beloved relative. She didn't understand why Sesshomaru loathed Inuyasha so much. Whenever the two were near each other, furniture was moved and something was broken (albeit a crystal vase or a limb) which was why Inuyasha only came around during Christmas. Rin wished Inuyasha would visited more but she knew her father didn't share the sentiments.

Sesshomaru listened to Rin's snorting laughter for two hours until she fell asleep in his lap. Sesshomaru tucked Rin into bed and return to the living room. He turned off the T.V. and sat in the dark with his fourth glass of brandy. 'Finally, some peace and quiet,' Sesshomaru thought. As he started to relax, Kagome's face flashed in Sesshomaru ludicrously handsome head. Sesshomaru growled, this was going to be a long night.

Sesshomaru slammed his fist on his desk, this was the second time he nodded off while working. He was becoming delirious with exhaustion. He could've sworn the statistics he was reading turned into Greek. Sesshomaru pushed all his papers to the end of his desk. He rested his head on the desk. Maybe he would doze for a bit after all there was no one around. His assistant was God-Knows-Where.

Kagome hid her giggle behind her hand. She was enthralled with her newfound friend which happened to be Sesshomaru's assistant, Kikyo. Kikyo took Kagome out for lunch to a popular teahouse after a long day of recording in the studio.

Kagome swore Kikyo and herself had to be the same person in a past life. They jived so well. On the outside, Kagome and Kikyo seemed like two different people. Kagome was bubbly and talkative while Kikyo was reserved and quiet. Kagome was the girl-next-door type of person and Kikyo was the woman-that every female hates-and-every-guy-wants-to-date. Kagome was a gem that needed the edges smoothed and Kikyo was woman of elegance and grace in her prime. Although they were different, neither one took any shit from people and both loved to crack a good joke.

"...I swear he was going to jump out his clothes when Sesshomaru yelled at him."

"I don't know. It seems kind of harsh that Sesshomaru yelled at him for making him slightly late to a meeting," Kagome said.

"He made Sesshomaru thirty minutes late for a meeting to merge with one of the biggest American music labels," Kikyo corrected Kagome.

"I don't get it. He so short, how could Jaken drive a limo?" Kagome asked confused.

Kikyo signaled for Kagome to come closer, "He wears platform shoes to push the pedals and sits on a phone book to see out the window," Kikyo blabbed before she started giggling again. Kagome followed suit and began laughing loud and obnoxiously.

"What's so funny?" asked a male voice. Kagome and Kikyo looked up to see the band _M.I.K._ Kikyo greeted them with a nod while Kagome stared at them completely starstruck.

"OMG, Kikyo! It's M.I.K.!" Kagome squealed.

"So?" Kikyo replied blandly. One of the band members with long silver hair pulled up a seat and sat next to Kikyo.

"Jeez, Kikyo, aren't you going to introduce us," the Sesshomaru look alike said rudely.

Kikyo sighed. "Kagome,This is Sesshomaru's little brother, Inuyasha," she pointed to the silver-haired half demon with a neon red motorcycle jacket, "and his band members, Koga and Miroku," she pointed to the two men who were sitting on either side of Kagome, "Inuyasha's band is signed with Sesshomaru's company too."

"Why does it have to be his band? Why can't it be my band?" Koga fumed.

"Because it started in my garage, you stupid wolf," Inuyasha yelled.

"Actually Inuyasha, it started in your father's garage," Miroku stated calmly.

"You're not helping, monk," Inuyasha and Koga shouted in unison. The two looked back at each other and started growling.

Kikyo merely dropped her head while Kagome giggled at the scene. Inuyasha and Koga turned to look at Kagome. Inuyasha became furious while Koga became quickly in love with her laughter. Inuyasha was about to snap when Koga threw him for a loop.

"So you think our argument's funny, huh? Is because Inuyasha is acting like a complete idiot?" Koga asked with a smirk on his face. Inuyasha began growling again.

"The both of you guys are acting like idiots. It doesn't matter who started the band, it matters that it was started." Kagome said sternly. The two demons' tempers simmered down.

"Sorry," Koga said softly. Inuyasha put his head down and hid in his bangs. Kikyo started to shake her head.

"What's wrong, Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"She's just met them and manage to achieve what I've been trying to do all these years."

"And what's that?" Kagome asked.

"Make them Shut Up!"

A/N: I don't have anything against but I don't think would Sesshomaru really be the kind of person who would enjoy Hannah Montana or High School Musical. Much thanks. Please rate and message.


	6. Its All In the Eyes

A/N: Much thanks for all the reviews. It helps to give me the strength to keep on writing. Sadly, updates may come a little slower because I starting my classes again but I promise to get them out as soon as I can.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 6: It's All In the Eyes

_Kagome straddled Sesshomaru's lap. She nibbled at his ear as he slid her shirt off her shoulders. She grabbed his hair when he kissed and sucked on her collarbone. As Kagome began to unbutton Sesshomaru's shirt, she was thrown back. She felt a hand harshly gripped her throat. Kagome heard a dark, maniacal laughter._

_Someone stepped out of the shadows. It was Naraku. He had a dementedly calm expression on his face, then an evil smile appeared when he looked back at Sesshomaru._

"_Your little bitch is mine, Sesshomaru," Naraku said in a harsh voice._

"_Sesshomaru, please help me," Kagome pleaded with tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru didn't come._

"_Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru.."_

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, wake up."

Sesshomaru was being shaken awake. He woke up and squeezed someone's arm. The person shouted in pain. Sesshomaru looked up with red tinted eyes to see he was nearly snapping Kagome's left wrist. He immediately let go of her arm.

Kagome quickly backed away while rubbing her wrist. After Kikyo and she returned from lunch, they noticed Sesshomaru was asleep. Instead of waking Sesshomaru when they came back (especially since Kikyo went two hours over her lunch break), they decided to wake him when it was time to leave. Being a good new friend, Kagome let Kikyo go home and went to wake up Sesshomaru herself. Although now knowing that the powerful inuyoukai was sensitive about sleep, Kagome promised her wrist that she would never make that mistake again.

Sesshomaru stalked after Kagome as she sauntered closer and closer to the door. He used his demon speed to stop in front of Kagome and block her from walking out of his office door.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," Sesshomaru said surprising even himself. He had never apologize to anyone before in his entire life even when he was wrong. Sesshomaru looked closely into Kagome's eyes to see if she forgave him.

At first, Kagome was furious with Sesshomaru but when she looked in his usually stoic eyes, she could tell he felt remorse whether he knew he showed it or not. Her eyes returned to her usual softness. "It's okay," Kagome said quietly avoiding his gaze.

Sesshomaru went to grab Kagome's bruised wrist but stopped when she flinched. For a second, Sesshomaru's beautiful amber eyes gleamed with sadness. He reached for her wrist again and got it. He gently picked it up and observed the damage he did to his beautiful Kagome. In a matter of minutes, Kagome's wrist was dark purple after Sesshomaru squeezed it too hard. Sesshomaru heard Kagome winced as he slightly poked the damaged skin with one of his sharp talons. When he was done perusing Kagome's contusion, he grabbed his suit jacket.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said opening the door and walking out. Kagome stepped out of his office and watched him locked his office. Together they walked to the elevator.

As they walked, Sesshomaru noticed none of his employee were present except for the custodians. He looked out the window to see it was nighttime. Sesshomaru looked at his Rolex and realized it was seven o'clock in the evening. He looked over at Kagome. "How long have I've been asleep, Kagome."

"Hmm, I not sure. Kikyo said it had to be over four hours."

Sesshomaru's eyes want to pop out of his head. 'Four hours! They let me sleep over fours hours!' Sesshomaru thought and decided him and Kikyo would have to have a little talk.

There was a pleasant silence between Sesshomaru and Kagome when suddenly Sesshomaru heard a loud growl. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and saw her holding her stomach.

"Sorry! I guess I'm a little hungry," Kagome said giggling nervously. Sesshomaru merely ignored her. When they arrive in the lobby, Sesshomaru startled the sleeping valet into getting his car since he decided to drive himself today. Kagome began to walk out of the building yet was stopped by Sesshomaru tugging lightly on her elbow.

"Are you so impatient that you can't wait for the valet to bring my car around?" Sesshomaru asked with one eyebrow raised.

"What? No, I don't need a ride. I have a moped."

"Hn. I didn't know those were considered a form of transportation," Sesshomaru said smugly.

"Well, I'm sorry. Not everyone can afford fast, expensive cars like you," Kagome said sarcastically. Just then the valet pulled up in Sesshomaru's car. Only one word could describe the look on Kagome's face: disbelief.

"You're driving a 2009 Audi R8 Coupe quattro! I didn't know Audi's were available in Japan! This one isn't even available!"

Sesshomaru was extremely expressed. He didn't know Kagome was interested in expensive cars. It made him wonder what else she could be interested (such as the man with the expensive car). "They're not. I had it imported and anything available if you have the cash. I never met a woman into cars."

"I have to be. My little brother, Souta, loves sport cars and I'm the only one he can really talk to at home," Kagome said.

"Tell me more over dinner," Sesshomaru said opening the passenger door for Kagome.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. My mom probably has something ready for me at home."

"Does she have Kobe beef waiting for you at home."

"Of course not. Kobe beef is so expensive."

"Have you ever had Kobe beef," Sesshomaru said already knowing the answer.

"No.."

"Then make tonight your first time," Sesshomaru smugly interrupted Kagome.

"I'm not dressed properly for that kind of meat." Sesshomaru eyed Kagome's clothing. He realized she was right, her attire of ripped jeans and a plain black tank top wasn't right for the restaurant he wanted to take her to.

"Either way. It would be nice if you got into the car. All the air conditioning is being sucked out of it while we standing here conversing with the passenger door open," Sesshomaru said getting slightly aggravated at Kagome's perseverance in saying no.

Kagome's eyes were set in a hard glare. She was quite peeved at Sesshomaru's persistence. "Why won't you take 'no' for an answer?"

"Why won't you get in the car?" Sesshomaru said answering Kagome's question with one of his own. The question she asked was what he had been asking himself the whole time. Why was he so persistence to take her out to eat?

He watched her hard eyes soften. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly; he knew Kagome had given in to him. Though he couldn't answer the question that had been haunting him, Sesshomaru knew some of his persistence came from wanting to have his way.

Kagome slid into the car while admiring the sleek interior. Overall the car was perfect for Sesshomaru, it was his equivalent. On the outside, it was reserved but its silver color made it stand out from the crowd just like Sesshomaru. The black interior gave off a sexy and mysterious demeanor which was what she thought about Sesshomaru also.

Kagome stared out the window as Sesshomaru sped through the almost empty streets of Tokyo. After awhile, Sesshomaru stopped and parked in front of a store.

"A store? I thought you were taking me out to eat," Kagome said irritated.

"I am but you are the one that was complaining about your garb," Sesshomaru said while unbuckling Kagome seatbelt.

Kagome's cheeks flushed red as she felt his clawed hand brush her thigh. Sesshomaru did things to her that she was certain no other man could do. A simple touch had never made Kagome feel aroused before.

Sesshomaru wasn't as uncouth as his half brother but he wanted to drool over Kagome like Inuyasha did over his crush. She exchange her girl-next-door look for the sexy diva he first met backstage at a lounge. There seem to so many different sides of Kagome and Sesshomaru wanted to know each one of them.

Kagome walked out the designer store a new woman. Sesshomaru bought her a little black dress to wear to the restaurant. It was a simple A-line dress with the back cut out that reached her knees. Kagome removed her bra to wear it. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun to show off the flawless skin on her back. He also bought her red pumps and bracelet to cover up her bruise. Kagome applied black mascara and eyeliner with a little foundation.

After exiting the car, Kagome stood outside of the restaurant and stared at the building. It was the premier restaurant of Tokyo. Kagome was told by Sango there was six month waiting list just to make reservations. She saw people standing outside waiting for a seat or arguing with the host and hostess for a seat.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and Kagome snuggled close into his warm and security as they strolled into the restaurant. Kagome's chest tighten as she lightly touch Sesshomaru broad, harden chest. Sesshomaru felt a tightening in his nether regions from feeling the bare skin of her back against him. Neither of them knew they caused such a stir in the other.

Once the hostess had seated them, Kagome asked Sesshomaru a question. "So how long did you have to wait?"

"Wait for what?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"You know...to make reservations."

Sesshomaru began to furrow his brows. "Onna, I did not make reservations."

"Wait, you're telling me we just cut in front of probably a hundred people and were seated?" Sesshomaru simply nod his head.

Kagome couldn't believe it. She hated people that abused their fame or money to get what they wanted but now she was with one of them. "I can't believe it," Kagome said with a hint of sadness.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked lifting his gaze from the menu.

"I abused power to get into some ritzy restaurant. I promised myself I would never be that kind of person!"

Sesshomaru almost scoff. He didn't see it as abusing power rather than using it appropriately yet when he looked at the sadness in Kagome's wide, beautiful brown eyes, his felt like he committed the original sin. "Do not feel bad. I 'abused' my power to get into **the** ritzy-as you say-restaurant of Tokyo.

Kagome was in for a big surprise when she met their waitress. "Hello I'm..."

"Sango!" Kagome said looking up from her menu.

"OMG! My best friend is still alive!" Kagome giggled at Sango's comment.

"I haven't seen you in two months. Come here!" Kagome stood up to give Sango a hug.

"Kagome, where have you been?"

"In the studio," Kagome said slyly wondering if Sango would pick up on what she was saying.

Sango gasped. "Do you mean what I think you means?"

"I got a record deal," Kagome said while nodding her head in a rapid motion.

"That is so great!" Sango squealed loudly. Sesshomaru saw everyone in the restaurant had turned their attention to Kagome and Sango's conservation. Not that he was complaining but it was different not being the center of the room after so many years.

"What..." Sango was interrupted from hearing someone clearing their throat. Kagome and Sango turned around to see a very pissed off restaurant owner.

"Sango, I know this is just your second week but you should know not to cause such a ruckus!" he said angrily.

"I'm so very sorry but..."

"But nothing!" He scolded, "Sango, I'm sorry but I have to let..."

"She was merely talking to a friend," Sesshomaru interjected. The owner turned around and his jaw drop which he began to stumble on.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't know the great music mogul Sesshomaru was in my humble restaurant!" Sesshomaru snorted at the idea of a restaurant being humble while it had a hundred people waiting outside its doors. "I'm sorry, you had to see all this riff-raff."

"Actually I see nothing wrong with a waitress catching up on old times with my date," Sesshomaru said arrogantly knowing that once again he would get his way.

"Well then Sango I guess you can keep your job but don't let this happen again!" The owner warned sternly.

Sango practically thanked Sesshomaru a hundred times for saving her from early termination while Kagome zoned out on the fact that he called her his date.

"So I'm your date," Kagome asked after Sango left to place their order.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru said. Of course, she was this Sesshomaru's date. He wouldn't spend almost seven hundred yen on a black dress with accessories for any woman! But he refused to admit to her how he felt. "I misspoke. It is nothing that needs excitement,"

"Oh," Kagome said dropping her head.

Later...

Kagome sat in peaceful silence as Sesshomaru drove her home. She only said a few words when he needed more directions on how to get to her house. She needed a break after she talked Sesshomaru's ears off during dinner. She was amazed he never told her to shut up. He simply listened to her and seemed like he actually understood. Kagome felt at peace with Sesshomaru and opened up to him more than anybody she ever knew.

The night Sesshomaru had with Kagome needed a new name because it definitely wasn't a date. It was better than a date! He had been with talkative women before but Kagome's conversation was quite interesting. He wanted to know everything about her and he loved the fact that she was so open with him. He listened to everything she had to say to him-albeit, it wasn't hard considering how heavenly her voice sounded.

Sesshomaru became disappointed as Kagome's house came into view. His wonderful night was coming to an end. He stopped the car and walked Kagome up the shrine's numerous stairs. As they approach her front porch, Sesshomaru's heart weighed with sadness.

"I had a really great time and you were right, the Kobe beef was superb," Kagome said with a satisfaction blazing in her eyes.

"Hn," was all Sesshomaru said as he big smirk on his face. 'Of course, I was right about Kobe beef. Inuyoukai have some of the best taste in things,' Sesshomaru thought happily.

As gust of midnight wind caused Kagome to shiver. Sesshomaru moved closer to keep Kagome warm. Sesshomaru became lost in Kagome's warm brown eyes as she looked up at him. Suddenly, Sesshomaru bent down and softly kissed Kagome on her lips. Kagome lost her breath.

"Good night Kagome," said Sesshomaru as he quickly walked away.

"Good night," Kagome said long after Sesshomaru left. She stood on her front porch for awhile until someone turned on the porch light. 'Sesshomaru kissed me,' was the only thought running through Kagome's mind as it caught in a daze.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!


	7. Sticky Situations and Defending Another

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Thank you so very much for all the reviews. If I was car then your reviews would be my gasoline (lol that's corny!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 7: Sticky Situations and Defending Another's Honor

"Who is the redhead," Kagome said giggling.

"Her name is Miranda and that's Kagura, of course," Kikyo stated in matter-of-fact way. Kagome seemed to constantly make friends since she joined Sesshomaru's label. First there was Kikyo, then there was the Inu-tachi(Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga). And now she was sitting across from Kagura, having the time of her life.

Kikyo and Kagome decided to make their lunch date a double date and bring someone the other didn't know. Kikyo brought Kagura and Kagome brought Sango. The four girls hit it off so well that they declared themselves Japan's version of the woman from 'Sex and the City'. Kikyo, deeming herself the 'Sex and the City' expert, chose which characters were Kagome, Sango, and Kagura.

"Why do I have to be Miranda. She's bitter and lonely," Kagura pouted.

"She isn't bitter. She's a cynic just like **you** and last time I recalled, you don't have a man either!" Kikyo said with a smirk. Sango and Kagome roared with laughter while Kagura continued to pout.

Kagome wiped a tear from her eye, "Ok ok guys, We need to get this together. I have to return to the recording studio in fifteen minutes."

"Alright Sango, you're Samantha because you were bold enough to leopard print leggings and actually pull it off," Sango giggled, "and I declare myself Carrie because I sit in front of laptop all day." All the girls laughed again.

"Wait! Who am I?" Kagome asked worried she wouldn't get a character. Aside from billboards of the movie, she had never seen the show or the movie like her cohorts, so she didn't know any of the characters.

"Hmm, you're unimaginably sweet," Kagura declared.

"You're kind of naive," Sango said.

"You're a quite modest," Kikyo stated.

The three women said in unison, "CHARLOTTE!"

Later...

Kagome stood in the soundproof room of the recording studio staring at an unpleasant surprise. Naraku was standing next her producer at the soundboard. The man gave her the creeps. His red eyes had 'backstabber' written in them. Kagome knew he wasn't to be trusted.

"Is there a reason why you are here, Naraku," Kagome said defensively.

"Hmm, Kagome, I love the way you say my name. I can't remember the word to describe it," Naraku said with a nauseating smile. Kagome cringed at Naraku's words.'I know the word: **disdain**,' she thought.

"Is there a problem or not, Naraku!" Kagome exclaimed as she was losing her patience.

"Bankotsu say you haven't been hitting the notes right lately," Naraku sneered.

Kagome dropped her head. It was true. Kagome had not been singing at her best for the past two weeks. Her mind was always thinking about Sesshomaru and the kiss they shared. She couldn't sleep without being thrown into a dream of Sesshomaru kissing not only her lips but her entire body. A small shiver of desire ran up Kagome's spine from merely reminiscing about her dream.

"I been distracted lately, and I promise it won't happen again," Kagome said determined to get Sesshomaru out of her head.

"I believe you, Kagome," Kagome sighed in relief, "but I gonna watch you to make sure." Kagome's relief disintegrated.

Two Weeks Later...

_Now you can wait your w-cough-cough..._

"Dammit, Kagome! When are you going get it right!" Naraku screamed as he slammed his fist on the soundboard.

Kagome has been working with Naraku for the last two weeks on one song. The only improvement was that she got Sesshomaru out of her head. She replaced his image with the perfect picture of her wringing Naraku's neck. The man was so ass backwards. He would always change his mind. One minute, he would tell Kagome to sing on a high key then tell her to sing on a low key. The man knew absolutely nothing about music and when Bankotsu, **the actual producer**, tried to help him, Naraku would scream even more.

"First you are not singing on key and now what's up with this fucking coughing," Naraku shouted.

"Naraku! I was singing on the key you told me to sing on. The song might sound better if you'll listen to me and slow it down," Kagome said frustrated.

"Lair! Your not listening to me and there is nothing wrong the song, it's something wrong with the dumb bitch whose singing it," He snarled looking at Kagome through narrow eyes.

"I not lying! And I'm coughing because my throat is getting hoarse. I need some tea with lemon!"

Naraku flew out of his chair. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING A FUCKING THING UNTIL YOU GET THIS SONG RIGHT!" he yelled. Kagome took a deep breath; she was getting a migraine from Naraku's screaming.

Bankotsu had just finished listening to the playback of Take sixty-nine. "Sir, you should listen to Take sixty-nine. It's not that bad," Bankotsu said meekly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Naraku shouted.

"Whose telling you what to do," said a cold voice.

Kagome, Naraku and Bankotsu turned to see Sesshomaru standing at the entrance of the recording studio. Kagome had a huge smile on her face while Naraku and Bankotsu used all their willpower to keep from cowering in fear.

"Why are you shouting Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"I heard Kagome was having difficult time getting a song finished so I decided to take time out of my busy schedule to help our soon-to-be star; but ,Sesshomaru, I can't work with her. She doesn't listen to none of my advice and she always want these errant breaks."

Kagome's mouth fell open. She was appalled by what he said. She threw off her headphones and burst into the producer's area of the studio. "I'm difficult! I'm difficult!" Kagome said exasperated, "I'm not a lying snitch like a certain V.P. but the truth is Naraku is constantly confusing me. He doesn't know what key he wants me to sing. I'm been getting screamed and cursed at for the last two weeks. And those 'errant' breaks I ask for is because my voice is getting hoarse. Naraku won't let me get some hot tea or even a drink of water! I've been in this studio since 6:00 am"

Sesshomaru looked at his watch, it was 10:30 pm. He looked at Kagome and saw she was on the verge of tears. He could tell by the distress on her face and the suffrage prevalent in her scent was telling the truth.

Sesshomaru sighed and pulled a small tangle from his hair. "Naraku, I hired you because you have eye for new talent," Naraku smirked, "but I never hired you to be a producer. You had no right to be in this studio or harassing one of my company's artist whether you were trying to help or not," Sesshomaru said irritably. Naraku began to frown; it was Kagome's turn to smile.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's elbow signaling for her to come with him. "We will be right back," Sesshomaru said. He took Kagome out of the studio and into the hallway.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I am now that I know he's not going to around me anymore"

"How did he harass you?"

Kagome looked at the ground. She knew what Sesshomaru was really asking: _Do Naraku sexually harass her_. Sesshomaru put two fingers under Kagome's chin and lifted her face to look at his.

"It's ok. You can tell me,"very gently said Sesshomaru. It seem these days that he was consistently surprising himself. Sesshomaru had never talked that gentle to anyone aside from Rin.

"He just looks at me weird; like his eyes follow me. I always saw him looking at my breasts or my butt and he was a little too touchy feely," Kagome looked to see a heated glare in Sesshomaru's eyes that was directed to Naraku, "but other than that he just always yelled and screamed at me.." 'It was like he was trying to break me,' Kagome finished in her head.

Sesshomaru stopped glaring at Naraku through the studio's window and looked at Kagome. He never could have imagined a day when Kagome had a defeated look on her face; Naraku really wore her out. Seeing Kagome's face made Sesshomaru even more angry; but however, Sesshomaru tried not to show it.

"Kagome go wait for me in the lobby. I'll be down in short while," said Sesshomaru as he enter the studio again.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm truly sorry for getting in the way of Kagome's career. I thought I was helping," Naraku said after Sesshomaru reentered.

"Leave us," Sesshomaru said to Bankotsu. Bankotsu practically ran out of the room. "Naraku, it seems I will have to keep better watch over your affairs."

"N-No ,sir, that's quite alright. I learned my lesson," Naraku stammered.

"Obviously, you haven't. This the second time you have stepped out of your place. So you will have a guardian angel over your back until **I** deem it unnecessary," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes sir."

"Also, stop making her feel uncomfortable"

"What do you mean," Naraku feigned innocence.

Sesshomaru growled. Naraku knew exactly what he meant. "Do not look at her in a suggestive manner."

"You've known me longer than you've known Kagome. Honestly, are you going to believe everything she tells you? I don't know how I look at her suggestively. The little nympho probably thinks every man wants her."

Sesshomaru wanted to beat Naraku to a bloody pulp. 'How dare he call my Kagome a nymphomaniac!' Sesshomaru thought. "Either way, be careful of what you say, look, or do around her."

Sesshomaru turn around and started to leave when Naraku said, "Fine but whatever happened to 'bros before hos'" In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru had thrown Naraku into the wall, and held him by his neck. Sesshomaru had red-tinted eyes. "Watch what you say about her in front of me too. I will not hesitate to ripped your head from your shoulders."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," a craven Naraku croaked. Sesshomaru let Naraku fall from his high grip. There was dent where Naraku's body was against the wall. Naraku grabbed his injured neck as he began coughing.

"Get the wall fixed," Sesshomaru unaffectionately said as he finally left the recording studio.

As the elevator went down to the lobby, He clenched and unclenched his fists. His eyes had a small red-tint to them. He didn't calm down until he saw Kagome. She was sitting down in a black leather chair waiting for him like he wanted her to do. Kagome's bright smile returned when she saw him.

"Hey, is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yes, it is now.." 'that I'm with you' he finished in his mind. "You will have new producer starting Monday and you don't have worry about Naraku harming you any more."

"Wow! Thank you," Kagome said humbly.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked hoping to have a repeat of their night two weeks ago.

"Yes, but I really would love a home-cooked meal though," she said knowing what Sesshomaru was insinuating.

"Fine but let me take you home after all you have had a hard couple weeks." Kagome nodded her head "yes" though she had been trying to avoid him since the kiss. She didn't how to act around him or feel about him anymore; and it would prove to be a challenge sitting in a car next to him.

Sesshomaru pulled out his BlackBerry and called someone. Five minutes later, his limo pulled up in front of the building. Suddenly, a wonderful idea sparked in Kagome's mind.

"Do you mind if I sit in the front with the driver. I've always wondered what it was like to sit in the front of the limo." Kagome knew what she had said was complete lunacy but she had to stay away from Sesshomaru somehow.

Sesshomaru saw through Kagome's request. He knew she didn't want to be around him yet he was still befuddled because he felt that they had such a good time weeks ago. He simply nodded saying he approve of her request.

That night when Kagome was dropped without being walked to her door or being said goodbye to; and a heartbroken Sesshomaru watched the woman he might be falling in love with walk away.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!!


	8. Match Made in Heaven

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Eight: Match Made in Heaven

Kagome paced around the room. She was waiting for her new producer. She already knew she wouldn't like this person since they was thirty minutes late. She wasn't a stickler for being on time but -damn!- thirty minutes!

She hoped they wouldn't be dominating and controlling, or try to change her music and lyrics like Bankotsu. In the last two months, Kagome only completed four songs out of the twelve songs that was suppose to be on her first CD.

'That's right! I'm gonna have my own CD,' Kagome thought forgetting about her overdue producer. Never in a millions years would she have thought that she would be an artist on the hottest music label in Asia! She always saw herself singing for the crowded smoky lounge that Sesshomaru made her quit; not pacing in a state-of-the-art recording studio, while waiting for probably one of the best producers out there. Kagome did a herky out of jubilee. 'I'm gonna have a CD,' she thought happily once more.

Sadly, a depressing thought crept into Kagome's mind. 'What if people didn't like it?' Granted, hundreds of people would pile up in the small smoky lounge but they only a small portion of Tokyo's population. If it turned out to be a flop, then she could be drop from the label or worse, have her heart broken. After all, Kagome was putting her blood, sweat, and tears in this CD; and moreover, Kagome was betting her livelihood on this album since she quit her job. Kagome's cranium was permeated into a horrible frustration.

Suddenly, Kagome heard the door to the studio open. "About damn time!" Kagome shouted over her back assuming it was her producer. She used the unsuspecting stranger to take out her frustrations.

After being accosted by Kagome's words, Sesshomaru was astonished. He forgot Kagome had a spicy side which he then vowed to delve from her. "Hn, Is this apart of your perkiness?" Sesshomaru asked playfully (though you wouldn't know it from his voice).

Kagome turned around. Her face was crimson red, she felt so embarrassed. She just shouted at the man who was giving her a chance. "Oh, Sesshomaru, please forgive me. I thought you were the new producer," Kagome said apologetically.

"Is this how you treated Bankotsu?"

"No," said Kagome bashfully. Her and Bankotsu hated each other. More times than often, they were butting heads likes dueling rams. "So who is my new producer because he is really late," Kagome said trying to change the subject.

Sesshomaru pulled out the chair in front of the soundboard and sat down. "I apologize for being late," Sesshomaru said smugly.

Kagome blinked hard. Did Sesshomaru pretty much say he was her new producer? "You mean to say you're the new producer?" Kagome asked apprehensively.

"I mean to say,"

Kagome could only form her mouth into an "O" because she was truly speechless. "B-But you're the CEO of a major company. Don't you have a bunch of work or some CEO-y stuff to do?"

"'CEO-y' is not a word," Sesshomaru corrected, "Besides these are the times when Naraku comes in hand."

"I never knew you were producer," Kagome said amazed.

"Who do you think produce Inuyasha's band first and second album?" Sesshomaru asked. Of course, he produce one of the greatest records in Japan's music history. It still stupefied Sesshomaru that he made such a professional sounding album that earned him a gold record out of his father's basement. This was the reason why he called his music label "Tashio's House". It was a dedication to his father, who supported Sesshomaru regardless of their disagreements, and a reminder of where he started.

Sesshomaru remembered how he built his company from the ground up. Inuyasha and his friend gave Sesshomaru the money they earned from their hit album so Sesshomaru could start his label. Although Sesshomaru never really gave Inuyasha the credit he deserved, Sesshomaru truly appreciated what his usually insensitive half-brother did for him. The company started in a small closed down factory that reverberated great sound. Inuyasha's band was the first artist he signed on the label. After the band's second hit CD, many artists wanted to be signed to him. That's when he enlisted Naraku who claimed to be able to help Sesshomaru sort through all the artists and find the gems. Sesshomaru earned enough revenue to take over a major music label after he signed on a couple more artist whose music made him millions. In a matter of ten years, Sesshomaru achieve a multiple billion dollar company; something that took his competitors over two decades to achieve.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said taking Sesshomaru back from his walk down memory lane, "I would be honored to have you produce the rest of my CD," Kagome genuinely said.

Sesshomaru almost smiled. It was rare in the business world or the music world to meet someone who was sincere. "Very well then let us start," Sesshomaru said hiding his emotions as usual. Sesshomaru listened to the four songs produced by Bankotsu. "The songs are ok but none of them are a hit wonder."

"Oh." Kagome looked at the floor.

"Do not worry. With my editing, you have a hit on your hands," Sesshomaru consoled. A small smile appeared on Kagome's beautiful lips. "Now what's the next song Bankotsu was planning to produce." Kagome skipped to her bag and grabbed her mystical yellow notebook that carried her soul aka her music.

Sesshomaru looked at the yellow spiral notebook. It's color reminded him of Kagome's joyfulness. The color also made him scared that in the notebook laid lyrics that Disney Channel use to brainwash little children. Sesshomaru wanted to take a deep breath of relief when he opened the book. He was glad that real lyrics were written on the perforated paper-although how could he doubt Kagome's taste. He noticed that the papers were a tawny color and brittle to the touch.

"Onna, why are the papers in this notebook so dated?"

Kagome blushed at her old notebook. "I've had it since I was thirteen."

"You have been writing since you were thirteen?" Sesshomaru asked in hidden awe. Kagome was becoming his favorite artist more and more. Not only could she blow, but she was true poet. Most of his artists especially Yura needed writers.

Kagome flipped to the song next in line to be produce and showed it to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru read the lyrics with great pleasure unlike when he read business reports. As he read, he thought 'This is it! This is the hit! It's beautiful!' Sesshomaru listened to the last recording of the song. He scowled at the rhythm of the song.

"Did you and Bankotsu decided on this?" he asked.

"Well, it was more like him and Naraku decided on it! I had no say in it," Kagome said in melancholy voice.

'How could the singer have no say in her own music!' Sesshomaru thought pissed off. Sesshomaru was angered because the two nimrods tried to take away Kagome's perspective but more importantly, they could have drove Kagome to another music label and taken her away from him with their backwards thinking.

"How do you want it to sound," Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Do you mind if I..." Kagome trailed off pointing to the soundboard. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod of his head to tell her "yes".

Kagome moved the buttons around as if she was a pro.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. "I believe I'm the one that should be saying 'I never knew you were producer'"

Kagome giggled at Sesshomaru's comment. (Sesshomaru loved her giggles and laughs.) "I've watched Bankotsu do this stuff so much that I can stumble over it myself." When Kagome was done adjusting the switches, she play the new beat.

The beat was music to Sesshomaru sensitive ears. One of the reasons Sesshomaru was so successful at producing music was because of his keen hearing. Faulting human senses, He thought humans had a harder time finding the right rhythm to music yet Kagome prove him wrong. Her choice was phenomenal.

Sesshomaru sent Kagome into the sound room to sing to the beat:

_Sent from heaven.  
Sent from heaven._

_Now you can wait your whole life wondering  
When it's gonna come or where it's been.  
You may have got your heart broken  
A few times in the past  
Never last strong as it used to,  
Don't feel as good as it used to (before)  
And all the things you used to say,  
Things you used to do, went right out the door_

_Oeh no more, will you be the one  
That's what you tell everyone around you  
But you know they've heard it all before  
What more can you say  
When love won't let you, walk away  
You can't help who you love  
And you find yourself giving it away  
When you think you're in love_

_CHORUS:  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
_

_Now you can wait your whole life tryna change  
What the fear from what it's been  
You may have put your whole life into a man  
Loving what you thought that could've been.  
I don't wanna swing your change  
When you don't feel as good as you used to (before)  
And everything you used to say,  
Everything you used to do clear right out the door_

_Oeh no more, will you be the one  
That's what you tell everyone around you  
But you know they've heard it all before  
What more can you say  
When love won't let you, walk away  
You can't help who you love  
And you find yourself giving it away  
When you think you're in love_

_CHORUS:  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
_

_Everybody say  
I wanna be the one you love  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one you trust  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one you need  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one  
I wanna be the one (sent from heaven)_

_CHORUS:  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)_

I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)

Part of the ice around Sesshomaru's heart melted a little bit. It had to have been the most amazing, awe-inspiring song he had ever heard. He saw through the glass between him and the sound room that Kagome's eyes were slightly glazed over with tears. He knew then that this song meant something to her and he commended her for taking a risk and putting it out for the public to hear.

Sesshomaru gave a nod to Kagome telling her that they didn't have to do anymore takes. Kagome had a big smile on her face. Kagome and Sesshomaru both knew this was the start of a beautiful partnership; of course, they didn't it was in more ways than one.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!


	9. Enter the Dragon With a Thong

A/N: I honestly didn't think I would get some many reviews! I am so very grateful to everyone who has reviewed and anyone who has favorited me or my story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 9: Enter The Dragon With a Thong

Kagome stood outside of azuki Elementary School. She waited with about fifty other parents for the children to be release.

"Kagome," Someone said.

Kagome turned around to see Kagura. "Kagura! Hey!" Kagome and Kagura gave each other a small hug.

"I didn't know you have a kid," Kagura said surprise.

"Oh Kami, NO! I have no children, at least not yet!" Kagome exclaimed slightly petrified at having a kid while she was 25 years old and still living her mother's house.

Then Kagome realized she might have offended Kagura. "I mean its cool if y-you know you have kid. I-I mean, of course, its cool that you have a kid.." Kagura waved her hand to stop Kagome's ramblings.

"It's alright. I don't have a kid," Kagome let an audible sigh, "Believe me, I'm not spending Double Platinum record money on baby clothes anytime soon."

"Aw, Kagura, you don't want to hear the little pitter-patter of feet in your house."

"That's why I have a cat," Kagura said sarcastically. Kagome merely laughed her head off.

"So how is the CD going?" Kagura asked.

"Great! I finished it last week," Kagome stated proudly.

"Wow, I never heard of a CD being finished in four months," Kagura said in amazement. "I hope Bankotsu didn't give you too hard of a time."

"Yea, he did but I switched producers," Kagome said counting on Kagura's curiosity.

"Who was it?" Kagura asked.

"Guess," She said coyly

"I don't know! Jakotsu?"

"No, whose that?"

"Bankotsu' girlfriend. She's a producer too."

"Wow! Her name is really masculine."

"It should be, she's a guy. Now, tell me who produce the rest of the CD!" Kagura said getting frustrated.

"Ok, Ok. I didn't know Bankotsu got down like that..."

"Kagome!" Kagura fumed with a fire gleaming in her eyes"

"...It was Sesshomaru," Kagome said excitingly.

Kagura quickly lost her glare. "What! Sesshomaru produced it. He hasn't produce a CD since Inuyasha's band second album."

"I know; it was such an honor to work with him. And he was so easy and comprising," Kagome cooed.

"Sesshomaru...easy...comprising...Are you ill?"

"What! No!"

"Then are talking we about the same person?" Kagura asked confused. "'Cause the Sesshomaru I know has long silver hair, a ridiculously handsome face, and a non-comprising, never easy-going, my-way-or-the-highway attitude."

"Well, you know it was in his own way, of course," Kagome said trying not to sound too weird. Suddenly, Kagome and Kagura noticed people starting to crowd around them. "Kagura, why is everyone getting closer to us?" Kagome asked haphazardly.

"Not us, me," Kagura replied bored, "Kagome, do me a solid. When you pick your little one can you pick up mine? Her name's Kanna and she has long platinum tresses and lily white skin. Tell her that her sister sent you to get her and I'll get to her as soon as I'm done signing autographs." Parents ignored their released children to get an autograph from the Great Kagura.

Kagome looked at the massive group of children rushing out of four small doors. It was an anomaly that none of the children got stuck. She tried to find her little cousin in the crowd when a little redhead jumped in her face and startled her.

"Kagome! You're here! You're here!" Shippo exclaimed this time jumping into her arms.

Kagome tightly hug the little guy. "Oh, Shippo, it's been so long," Kagome said with a hint of sorrow and felicity.

"Shippo, I have a mission for you. I need you to help me find a little girl named Kanna. Her sister told me to come look for her."

"Kanna? That's easy," Shippo said as he hopped out of Kagome's arms. Shippo lead Kagome to the school's miniature playground. There Kagome saw a little girl swinging on a swing with her head down. Long white hair swayed against the girl's face as she slowly rocked back and forth on the swing.

"She looks so sad," Kagome said sympathetically as she was approaching the playground.

"She's not sad, she's just a brain-eating zombie," Shippo said not paying any attention to what he said.

"Shippo, that is not nice to call someone a brain-eating zombie! She's probably just misunderstood," Kagome scolded, "and she would probably feel better if someone tried to be friends with her. Someone like you, Shippo."

"What!" He exclaimed.

"You heard me! Your second mission that I want you to do will be to make friends with Kanna."

"But I don't want to," Shippo pouted.

"Why is there an age difference? How old is she?"

"Seven, just like me," he muttered.

"Good, then you two will be the best of friends," Kagome said with a pinch of finality that signal to Shippo to speak no more. Kagome walked over Kanna and bent down to Kanna's eye level. Kanna hid her face in hair even more. Kagome smiled at Kanna's shyness. She was definitely the opposing force of Kagura's brazen and sarcastic demeanor.

"Hi, Kanna. I'm friend of your sister, Kagura. My name is Kagome," Kagome said in a soft voice.

"Hi, Kagome," Kanna said in a somewhat audible voice.

"Well, your sister asked me to get you because she is kind of busy."

"Ok," she replied in a lethargic tone. Kagome signaled to Shippo to try to talk to Kanna.

"Hey, Kanna," Shippo said bored.

"Hi, Shippo."

There was a long pause until Shippo thought of something to talk about. "Hey, Did you see Ryu drink that cola and make it flying out of his nose today at lunch. Oh man, it was classic," Shippo laughed.

The apples of Kanna's pale cheeks turn to bright red. Kagome gave Shippo a stern look while he merely shrugged in confusion. Kagome led the two children to the parking lot and had them wait for Kagura by Kagome's mom's car. Shippo tried constantly to strike up a conversation with Kanna or to try to play a game but Kanna never crack.

"Ok, I've got a joke you want to hear it."

Kanna nodded her head.

"Knock, Knock," Shippo said.

"Who's there?" Kanna asked

"Aardvark"

"Aardvark, who?"

"Aardvark a hundred miles for one of your smiles." Kanna loudly giggled. Shippo looked at Kagome in astonishment while Kagome gave him a happy I-told-you-so look.

"Do you want to hear another one?" Shippo asked happily. Kanna nodded her head eagerly.

When Kagura returned to the parking area, she heard a child's laughter. The laughter became louder as she approached Kagome. When Kagura moved in between the cars where Kagome was standing, she saw her little sister.

Kagura was about to lose her tough girl persona and break down and cry. It had been two years since Kagura saw her sister's laughter. Kanna neither smile, nor laughed after the passing of their mom. She stayed to herself and barely talked to any of her family anymore.

"Hey, Kanna," Kagura said stifling the tears.

"Big sister!" Kanna smiled and wrapped her body around Kagura which made it harder for Kagura to keep from crying.

"Are you ready to have fun with your big sis, today?" Kagura asked.

"uh huh," Kanna said cheerily.

"So this your brother?" Kagura directed to Kagome.

"No, this my cousin, Shippo. We spending the day together too."

"Really! Kagura could we make it a double date with Kagome and Shippo?" Kanna asked excitingly. Kagura looked dumbfounded at her sister. She had never seen her sister act this way but she didn't want it to stop.

"Sure, I mean if that's Ok with Kagome."

"Shippo, would you like to spend the rest of the day with Kanna?" Kagome questioned though she already knew the answer.

"Sure! I have bunch more jokes to tell her."

Later...

Kagome and Kagura took Shippo and Kanna to the park. First, they help their youthful relatives with their homework. Kagome worked on the English and Grammar part of the homework; while Kagura worked on the Mathematics and Science part of it. Then they bought the children a snack and let them play on the playground with other children. Kagome and Kagura sat under a large Sakura tree and watched Kanna and Shippo.

"They look so happy, don't they, Kagura? Kagura?" Kagome turned to see a crying Kagura.

"I'm sorry for crying, Kagome. I've just never seen Kanna like this."

Kagura explained to Kagome about the strifes her and family went with Kanna after their mother died when Kanna was five years old. Since their mother had full custody of her baby sister, Kanna's world revolve around their mom. Kanna watched, for years, her mother struggle to take care of young child and battle cancer. Kanna was modest child: she wasn't a hyper girl but she wasn't a dismal one either. Yet when their mother died, all hell broke loose. Kanna became catatonic; she refuse to show any emotion. She didn't shed a tear at their mom's funeral. Kanna didn't talk to anyone for months. She never played or did normal things that children her age usually did and sat in the dark after locking herself in her room. She always wore white (which expresses sorrow in Asian culture). Kagura and their father took Kanna to one of the best child psychiatrist in Japan but the quack didn't have the ability to crack her shell; he suggest to put her on some pills.

"Oh honey, you have every right to cry," Kagome consoled. Now, she understood why Kagura had such a tough-girl attitude. She had to be strong for little sister. Kagome could never fathom losing her mother. That woman was Kagome's heart. "Kagura, don't ever be afraid to show you're hurting at least not in front of me." A genuine smile appeared on Kagura's face.

After a while of sitting in perfect silence, Kagura asked Kagome a question that had been irking her. "Kagome, you said that you and Shippo are cousins but he's a fox demon and you're a human?"

"About three years ago, my aunt was expecting her second child, but her baby came out stillborn.."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

Kagome paused Kagura so she could finish her story. "That same day, Shippo was emitted to hospital for wounds he had after a big fight. They say him and his father was attacked by these murderous brothers. The brother bested Shippo's father but Shippo was able t escape with dad's pelt. As Shippo was trying to escape the doctors and nurses, he ran into my aunt and it's history from there."

"Wow! It's really rare for humans to adopt demon children. It didn't matter to my aunt, she saw a child in need and took him in."

"So he doesn't know his powers."

"FOX FIRE," Shippo yelled and threw blue flame at an unsuspecting boy.

"I stand corrected," Kagura said laughing.

Kagome and Kagura watched as a woman walked by with her six-month old baby in a stroller. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the baby who eyes had on little shades with pink daisy frames and wore light yellow outfit with ruffles. Kagura observed her friend's reaction at the sleeping baby.

"You want a baby don't you?"

"Sure I do, someday," Kagome answered ignoring the real question at hand.

"No, I mean you want a baby right now," Kagura clarified.

Kagura was right, Kagome did want a baby right then. Most girls her age wanted to party and live in the now while Kagome wanted to settle down and start a family. She knew at present it wasn't the right time to have a kid. Her career was just getting started and she was still living at home with her mom. She had dropped out of college to focus on her CD, and had no sound financial structure to raise a child. Yet this didn't scare Kagome, what disturbed her was who she dreamed about having a baby with.

Many nights, Kagome woke up from interesting dreams about her new producer, Sesshomaru. She dreamed of the kiss they shared growing into something more which resulted in Sesshomaru running his warm tongue up and down Kagome's sweaty body. Other times, she dreamed about them walking hand-in-hand on a beach while watching two children-a girl with short silver hair with the same markings and eyes as Sesshomaru and a boy with long jet-black like Kagome's and dog ears on top of his head-building sandcastles. Kagome saw the real surrealism was the thought of Sesshomaru being her children's father. Why would he mate with a human or even have children?

"You know I've met a lot of popular artists on Sesshomaru's label but I've never met Yura," Kagome said abruptly changing the subject.

Kagura could tell Kagome didn't want to talk about having a baby, so she went along the new subject. "Ugh, believe me, you don't want to meet her."

"She is The Diva of Tashio's house. In her first year contract, she demanded the company pay for her to 20 assistants on call for every little want and need," Kagura said disgusted.

"Jeez!"

"And-Call the devil's name and she shall appear," Kagura said looking at an area farther in the park. Kagome looked at what Kagura was staring at. It was Yura! And she was doing a photo shoot near the park's fountain.

"You want to meet her. Here's your chance, Kagome. Though I don't recommend it," Kagura warned.

"I bet she's not that bad," Kagome stated optimistically.

"You'll see," Kagura said shaking her head. Kagome and Kagura got a reluctant Shippo and Kanna from the playground and trekked over to the Yura's photo.

"OMG! Do you see what she is wearing," Kagura said disgusted. As they got closer, they saw Yura was a black kimono that left nothing to the imagination. It revealed her whole thighs and her "perfectly placed" double-d's.

"The photographer probably made her wear it," Kagome blindly defended.

"Hello! Did you not see the 2007 music award ceremony. The woman wore a see-through plastic mini skirt and a gold bikini top."

"There make plastic miniskirts?"

"That's not the point. This 'woman' is.." Kagura signaled for Kanna and Shippo to cover their ears "a bitchy, stuck-up ho-bag."

Kagome ignored her friend's loathing attitude toward Yura and decided to lighten the mood. "Seriously Kagura, we need to find these plastic miniskirts because they're news to me."

Kagura chuckle at Kagome. "You are so lame, Kagome"

When the quartet arrived at the photo shoot, it was like they walked in a soap opera.

"Yura, mademoiselle, you're posing too hard again," the photographer said getting frustrated, "And stop pushing your breast up and your ass out. It makes you look like a harlot."

"Gustav, just take the fucking picture. It's my photo shoot and I'll do whatever the fuck I want!'" Yura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Man, she has a mouth on her!" Kagome said stunned.

"I told you," Kagura said smugly.

"I come all the zway from Paris to shoot a no-talent pop diva," Gustav, the photographer, muttered under his voice.

"AYAME!" Everyone cringed at Yura's screeching.

"Who's Ayame?" Kagome asked. Kagura pointed to a girl who was keeled over and throwing up.

"Remember how I said Yura wanted 20 assistants?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Sesshomaru only gave her one. Poor Ayame. She's an intern gone bad. Not only is she Yura's lap dog but she also her drinking/druggie buddy."

"That's so sad." Kagome's heart really did weep for the girl.

When there was break in between shooting, Kagome approached Yura.

"Hi, I'm Kagome," Kagome said as she held out her hand. Yura looked at Kagome's hand then at her smiling face.

"Gustav, I thought this was closed set," Yura shouted.

"Give it a break, Yura," Kagura said shutting up Yura. "Kagome ,here, wanted to meet a fellow musical artist."

"Obviously, if she hanging out with you," Yura said snidely. Kagura merely rolled her eyes.

"I've met a lot of artist on the Tashio's House label like me and I just wanted to meet another one," Kagome said trying to keep her perky demeanor.

"You're on Sesshomaru's label?" Yura asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he even produce her CD himself," Kagura said smugly.

"What!" Yura screamed. Kagura smirked knowing she had ruffle Yura's hot pink feathers. "I've been on the label for two years and what this bitch been on it for what two days?"

"Hey.." Kagura stopped Kagome from going off on Yura. Yura groaned in angry frustration, grabbed her purse and began storming off the set in angry stomps.

"Where are you going, you still have twenty more shots?" Gustav asked.

"The photo shoot is finished."

"But.."

"I said it finished!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Now, it was Gustav's turn to groan. "_Enfant terrible_. What a bitch!"

/

Yura stormed into Sesshomaru's office with a pissed look on her face. Sesshomaru didn't even pay attention. He knew she arrived when he smelled her wretched scent from the elevators. Yura slammed her fists on Sesshomaru's desk to get his attention but all she managed to do was make her stretched-out, silicon breasts jiggle and cause Sesshomaru's pen cup to tip over.

"What's wrong, Yura, you need money to get your work redone?" Sesshomaru asked emphasizing her horrible boob job.

"Oh, come on. You know they look fabulous," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "No, I'm here because you were suppose to come out of retirement and produce **my** CD!"

'When did she hear about me producing Kagome's CD?' "Who told you I was producing CDs?" Sesshomaru asked feigning innocences.

"Kagura, while **Kagome** was standing right next to her!"

"Well, Yura, it a one time thing and wasn't something I planned."

"Come on, Sesshy, I know why you did it," Yura said in a supposedly seductive voice, "Little Miss Angel promise you some of her coot-a-mama (pussy), but you know I have the best one. So what will take-hand job, blow job, tit fuck or all of the above-to get you to produce my next record." Yura propositioned Sesshomaru as she sat in his lap.

Sesshomaru sneered at the thought of sharing the same bed with Yura. "Yura, I understand that you used to offering men sex to get your way or better yet money but I am **demon** and a powerful one at that," Sesshomaru harshly shoved Yura off his lap, "so your so-called powers of persuasion does not work on me."

Yura gasped. "I can't believe you!"

"Believe it. Now leave before I called security."

Yura stood up and stomped out of Sesshomaru's office. She stomped all the way into Naraku's office.

"Naraku! We have to get rid of the bitch!" Yura pouted.

"What bitch is it this time, Yura?" Naraku asked bored. He didn't look up from his computer screen.

"We have to get rid of Kagome." Naraku's eyes shot up.

"No! Don't mess with her. Kagome's mine."

"But she taking Sesshy away from me," She said in kiddish voice.

Naraku walked over and slapped Yura in the mouth. "Stupid Cunt! Get sex off your mind for once. Now when I take over this corporation, you can have Sesshomaru but Kagome will be mine. Do not let your overactive libido ruin my plan that I have been plotting for six years."

"Yes, Naraku," Yura said in scared voice. She walked out of his office rubbing her reddened cheek. 'Fine, if he won't help me I'll get the bitch myself!'

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please review. )


	10. Funny Feelings While Flying

A/N: Thanks so much for you reviews! I cannot believe I'm up to the tenth chapter!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 10: Funny Feelings While Flying

Kagome stared out the window. She watched as the luggage handlers put her suitcase in the private jet.

She constantly took deep breaths; she tried to keep her heart from bursting through her ribcage. It was her first time flying in a plane.

Whenever Kagome's family traveled, they always drove or rode a boat. They never flew because they couldn't afford for four people to go. Another reason they never flew was because Kagome's mother was terrified of planes which seemed to be a fear Kagome adopted.

As a child, her eyes were always glued to the T.V. as she watched planes headed straight for the ground. She fidgeted in her seat as images of fiery plane crashes ran through her head.

She couldn't take it anymore. Kagome jumped out of her seat and strolled toward Sesshomaru who was talking to the pilot.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt but Sesshomaru, remind me again why we can't just ride a ship to Fiji?" Kagome asked with a shiver in her voice.

"Because I'm terrified of ships," Sesshomaru said teasing Kagome about her fear.

"That's not funny. I'm deathly afraid of planes."

"Onna, you said it yourself: you have never been on a plane. So how can you be afraid of something you've never been in? Most people enjoy plane rides," Sesshomaru said confused by Kagome's seemingly foolish fear.

"Sesshomaru! Haven't you seen all those plane crashes on T.V.! Plane parts come flying off or pilots fall asleep at the controls or the plane loses control for no apparent reason or.." Sesshomaru stopped Kagome's ramblings.

"Hn, Kagome, this my jet. I designed it myself, I have it inspected every three months and I personally hired the pilot," Sesshomaru reassured her.

He had never seen Kagome act this way.

"But that's just it! You said pilot not pilots. My cousin's a flight attendant and he says that there's a pilot and co-pilot!" Kagome pointed out while shaking her finger in front of Sesshomaru's face.

Kagome reminded Sesshomaru of conspiracy theorist with all her ramblings and constantly trying to find holes in the institution of Aeronautics.

Sesshomaru laid his big, strong, yet soft hands on Kagome's shivering shoulders. The warmth of his hands spread through Kagome's entire body and eased her nerves. She visibly looked less worried. Sesshomaru hid his smirk. He was elated he had such an effect on her.

In a deep, masculine, liquid-smooth voice; Sesshomaru said, "Kagome, everything will be fine. I am the **co-pilot**. I assure I won't let any harm come to you..." 'Whether I have to sacrifice my own life for yours,' Sesshomaru finished in his head. Never in a million years would he have thought about giving up his own life for someone else's-much less a human life.

Somehow, Kagome believed what Sesshomaru said. They weren't just words, they were insurance. She knew she would live through the flight. Kagome gave a slight nod of her head telling Sesshomaru that she understood their agreement.

Sesshomaru led her back to her seat and sat her down. He bent down to her eye level as he buckled her into the seatbelt. "So will you sit here and try not to panic?" Sesshomaru asked in a parent-like voice. Kagome nodded her head in a dazed motion. Suddenly her eyes deviated from Sesshomaru to the window plane. Sesshomaru could her the slight quickening of her heart rate. He put his hand under her chin and pulled her face toward his.

"Why don't you let your friends keep you company and do not to think of the flight," Sesshomaru said.

"Yea, Kagome, everything is going to be alright. I flown in this jet a thousand times!" Kikyo chimed in. Kikyo and Sango sat in a row of seats behind Kagome's seat.

"If I can survive a ten hour flight to England then you survive a three hour flight to Fiji," Sango consoled.

"Ok," Kagome said in a voice of stupefaction. Her friends words meant nothing to her. The only thing that kept her calm was staring into Sesshomaru's golden-honey eyes. "Sesshomaru, will you sit next to me when the plane takes off?"

Sesshomaru took a long deep sigh. "Yes, Kagome."

"Wow, Sesshomaru must be really sweet on her," Kikyo cooed.

"Why do you say that?" Sango asked.

"Cause he usually sit in the jump seat during take off."

Kagome was pulled out of her dazed state. Sesshomaru was giving up what he wanted to do for her. Sesshomaru seemed to be doing a lot for her lately. He planned for her to have a photo shoot in Fiji with one of the best photographers in the world. Kikyo told Kagome most singers didn't have such a extravagant photo shoot for their first album. Then Sesshomaru let her ride in his own private plane; and he didn't want Kikyo and Sango to come with them until Kagome insisted.

Kagome turned around in her swivel chair to face her friends.

"I don't think so, Kikyo. I believe he sees me as a valuable commodity and knows I'm worth the money," Kagome said haughtily. Though Kikyo and Sango didn't know, Kagome was trying to convince herself more than them.

"Whatever. I still say there's something going on between you and Sesshomaru," Kikyo accused.

"Come on, Kikyo. Nothing is there! Sesshomaru is just a very nice man who's giving me a chance," Kagome said trying to avoid the feeling of truth in her heart that Sesshomaru and her shared feelings for each other.

"No! Sesshomaru is stone-cold fox. That demon shows no emotions especially kindness. The only time I have seen him be nice was with you and Rin." 'Does Sesshomaru have a girlfriend. Who is this Rin?,' Kagome wondered sadly.

"I don't know, Kagome. I have to go with Kikyo on this one."

"Sango!"

"I'm sorry, but when I saw you and Sesshomaru together at the restaurant that night. I thought you were on a date with a boyfriend not having dinner with your boss. There is a definite chemistry between the two of you."

Kagome made a long, deep sigh.

"You have to admit you two would make an awesome couple. It's like that opposites attract thing. You're a bubbly, sweet girl while Sesshomaru is a nihilistic demon. You have dark features such as your black hair, your dark brown eyes, and your slightly tanned skin. While Sesshomaru," Kikyo closed her eyes to imagine the demon that was ten feet away from them in the cockpit, " has those amber eyes that looks like honey trapped in those white orbs of his, alabaster skin that would make a geisha jealous, and long-So Long!-silver hair. Honestly, I never seen a **woman** with hair at that length!"

Kagome tried to control her breathing while Sango starred out the window trying to hide her blush. Both of them were affected by Kikyo's description of Sesshomaru. No woman was immune from the good-looks of Sesshomaru Tashio.

"Also, he is **gorgeous** while you're so-so," Kikyo said jokingly. Kagome playfully kicked Kikyo.

"Excuse me, but would you, ladies, like a glass of champagne after takeoff," A flight attendant in a extremely short navy blue skirt asked in sickeningly sweet voice. 'Well, someone trying to get a raise,' Kagome thought.

"I've never had champagne before," Kagome said eagerly.

"Then let's make it your first time. It's delicious," Sango said. After the flight attendant left, Sesshomaru reappeared. Kagome turned around to face the front of the plane. Sesshomaru sat in the seat between Kagome and the window.

Kagome began worrying when she knew it was time to take off. She place the armrests in a death grip.

"Kagome, everything going to be fine," Sesshomaru assured her. The pilot made an announcement over the intercom say that they were planning to take off.

Kagome watched the lines on the runway as the jet began to move. Her breathing quicken to pants as the white lines began to blur into each other. Suddenly, she clutched Sesshomaru muscular arm and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at Kagome's actions. 'This girl is truly petrified by planes,' he thought astonished.

"Kagome, it's okay."

"Shut up, it's not!" Sesshomaru obeyed Kagome and silently stroked her hair. Kagome loudly whimpered into Sesshomaru's sensitive demon eyes. Once the plane was in the air and leveled, Sesshomaru nudged Kagome that it was okay to sit up.

Kagome slowly pulled her head up while she still gripped Sesshomaru's arm. She focused her vision to the window. She watched as they passed by clouds.

"Wow," Kagome said awestruck. Her lips began to curl into a smile. Sesshomaru stroked her hair one more time as he stared at her awe filled face.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Sesshomaru whispered in Kagome's ear: "I'll be in the cockpit if you need anything."

When Sesshomaru entered the cockpit, Kikyo and Sango began teasing Kagome. "Kagome and Sesshomaru sitting a tree..."

"Shut up," Kagome said as her face turned bright red.

"I knew it! You have feelings for Sesshomaru!" Kikyo said excitingly. She felt like a sleuth solving a mystery.

"That doesn't mean he has feelings for me though," Kagome said sadly.

"Oh, honey. Of course, he has feelings for you. He doesn't look at every woman the way he looks at you," Sango said disproving her friend's doubt. Kagome smiled at the thought of Sesshomaru sharing the same feelings.

"Here you go, ladies," the flight attendant said setting down a tray of three champagne glasses and bowl of strawberries, "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Ugh, champagne is disgusting!" Kagome said as she cringed at the taste. "How can Sesshomaru drink this crap!"

"He doesn't. Now that I think about it, this is the first I've seen a drop of alcohol on this plane. I've never seen Sesshomaru drink unless the occasion calls for it. He must've gotten the champagne for us." 'Sesshomaru, did this for me. Wow!" Kagome thought.

Kagome called the flight attendant back and ordered a top shelf Long Island ice tea. After a couple of glasses, Kagome felt brave (or tipsy) enough to walk around the plane. The flight attendant led Kagome to the cockpit. Kagome opened the door to see Sesshomaru helping the pilot fly the jet. He was wearing gray headphones to listen to the air traffic controller and gripping the controls

"Well, no wonder I feel so safe," Kagome said with a giggle. Sesshomaru turned around surprised to see Kagome standing outside the cockpit. She seemed to have found the gumption to walk around.

"Kagome, what are you doing out of your seat?" Sesshomaru asked surprised.

"I wanted to see what the cockpit looked like. There's a lot of buttons," Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru got out of his seat and walked over to Kagome. He could smell the alcohol on her breath; now he understood why she was so relaxed.

Sesshomaru moved into the small space. His body brushed against Kagome's as the space became snugger. Sesshomaru started to run his hand through Kagome's wavy coifs when the plane began to jerk.

"Oh Kami! Sesshomaru hold me!" Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru tightly held her body close to his. Kagome strongly wrapped her hands around Sesshomaru's slim waist. After the turbulence had stopped, Kagome unknowingly held onto Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru said nothing as he basked in her lovely fragrance of lavender and vanilla. When Kagome finally pulled away, Sesshomaru heard her panting.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah," Kagome said breathy. She started panting yet not from the turbulence of the plane but the arousal she was feeling for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smelled Kagome's arousal. He gave her a smile that remind Kagome of a grin a predator gave it's prey when he knew it was his for the taking.

"Now that you are feeling more confident would like a tour of my jet?" Sesshomaru asked wanting to have some quality alone time with Kagome.

"Why not?" Kagome said giggling again. Sesshomaru usually hated woman who giggled incessantly. It made them sound like a bimbo who didn't have a single thought in her head; but with Kagome it was different. Her giggles were gentle, yet still held Kagome's happy disposition.

Sesshomaru hid Kagome's small, delicate hand in his big, massive, clawed hand. He led her through the area of passenger seats which sat thirty people. As they walked by, Kikyo and Sango began to giggle. Sesshomaru furrowed his well-maintained eyebrows in confusion; he looked to Kagome for some answers but only saw her hiding a blush beneath her hair.

They passed the seating area and entered the conference room (which sometimes converted into a dining room for Rin). There were ten black leather chairs that circled around a cherry oak table with a gold trim. From the limited seating, Kagome could tell that only the most important people were allowed to sit here. Against a wall was a flat screen Plasma T.V. Sesshomaru explained to Kagome it was used for video conferences. (He decided to leave out that sometimes it was used as movie theater for Rin's Disney movies.)

They passed through the conference room and entered a bedroom.

"You have bedroom on a jet!" Kagome shouted.

"Please lower your voice, gonna. I don't like drawing attention," Sesshomaru said completing ignoring what Kagome said.

The bedroom was quaint but still luxurious at the same time. There was only a bed, a nightstand, and a lamp present. What made the room pop was the bed that was a plush queen-size mattress with off-white sheets and comforter made of Egyptian Cotton with gold edges.

"I use this room when there are overnight trips," Sesshomaru said answering Kagome's unasked question. "So did you enjoy the tour? I know I don't have much to show you."

"Not much to show me! I've never flown in a plane before but I know every jet doesn't have a conference room and a bedroom in them!" Sesshomaru smirked at her comment. "But I think it is very nice and I think you are very nice too."

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly got bigger. 'Do she just admit she may have feelings for me?' Sesshomaru wandered. Sesshomaru stared into Kagome's big brown eyes and slowly became lost in them.

Without thinking, Kagome stood on her tippy-toes and leaned in closer to Sesshomaru's face; their lips were almost touching. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome's pink lips. They looked so ripe and ready to be engorged by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly closed the gap and began kissing Kagome. Kissing Kagome in his dreams was nothing compared to kissing her in reality.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and his knees almost buckled. The taste of her was insatiable; he had to have more.

Kagome let out a small moan as Sesshomaru's tongue found its way in her mouth. She fell into a trance as he lovingly wrestled with her tongue.

To put simply, the kiss was perfection.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please review.


	11. He Loves Me, She Hates Me

A/N: I am so sorry, it took me so long to update! Unfortunately my computer died and it took me a while to get a new one. Thank you to everyone who reads and rates my story and I'm so grateful that you stuck with me and my story! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

He loves me, She hates me

A stoic Sesshomaru drove through Fiji in an old jeep with Kagome as his passenger. He felt the waves of anger radiate off of Kagome. He was totally confused. Why was she mad? Was she upset with him?

Kagome had been acting strange all morning. She avoided him at all cost and when they did run into each other, she refused to look him in the eye.

Yet Sesshomaru couldn't admit to himself that he might have caused the change in Kagome's mood. After the kiss they shared on the plane, Sesshomaru acted cold towards her. He didn't want her (and himself) thinking there was something between them. Sesshomaru completely ignored her as they rode to the hotel last night. He didn't help her with luggage-albeit, the overzealous bellboy would've beat him to the punch anyway. When Kagome said "Goodnight" to him, Sesshomaru didn't respond.

His actions left Kagome hurt and confused. By the morning, pain and bewilderment turned into anger. Kagome became angry with Sesshomaru and herself (which translated into more anger at Sesshomaru). She wondered why he was toying with her. Did he get some sadistic high out of it? And why did she let him mess with her emotions?

Once Sesshomaru and Kagome arrived at the exotic location of Kagome's photo shoot, the two of them quickly shot out of the car, eager to separate from one another. Kagome was ready to get away from the infuriating Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru wanted to escape from Kagome's overpowering anger.

Kagome's anger finally vanished when she saw the scenery around her. She saw a beautiful beach. Kagome took off her shoes to see if the ardent white sand felt as good as it looked. It did. She walk into the incoming low tides. The feel of refreshing cool water against her feet was such a relief from yesterday's stress. She looked down to see through the clear blue water that little fishes were messing with her feet. Kagome let a small, quiet giggle slip. She turned her face toward the sun and smiled as her skin absorb the sun's warming rays. Kagome looked farther down the beach and saw where the photo shoot was. She happily began to run down to the set feeling the cool sand squish in between her toes.

Sesshomaru was in utter mesmerism. Kagome seemed like an anomaly to Sesshomaru sometimes. A few minutes before, absolute ire rolled off of Kagome; but now, he only felt joy and bliss coming from her. 'How could any being change emotions so quickly,' Sesshomaru thought. He simply shook his head began to follow Kagome down to the photo shoot.

Later...

"Okay, you're done," the makeup artist said to Kagome.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She loved her light smoky eye look. It made her brown eyes sparkle even more.

"Hey, Kagome" Kagome turned around to see Koga standing front of her.

"Koga! What are you doing here?!" Kagome asked.

"I'm here for the photo shoot."

"But I thought it was my photo shoot," Kagome said with a hint of possessiveness in her voice.

"It is but the photographer decided he wanted some male models in it; so Sesshomaru hired us to be in it," Koga replied.

"What do you mean 'us'?" Kagome asked confused. Koga pointed behind Kagome to Inuyasha and Miroku. 'Sesshomaru had the whole band come!' She thought.

"Yea, we the best hunks in Japan," Koga said smugly, "but only one of us gets to be in the video with you sadly.."

"Video!" Kagome interrupted.

"Yea, the music video for your first debut song. I heard it. It's awesome, Kagome," Koga said with a smirk.

"Thank you," Kagome said in desensitized fashion, "Koga, I'll be right back."

Kagome quickly found Sesshomaru talking to the photographer. She practically ran to him.

"Sesshomaru, why didn't you tell me there were going to be other people at the photo shoot or the fact that I was going to do a music video!" Kagome said trying hard to keep her voice low.

Sesshomaru refused to admit he forgot to tell her last night. "I decided to make it a surprise," He lied.

"Well for future purposes, surprises are supposed to good! Sesshomaru, I've never done a music video before!"

"Exactly, which is why I had Inuyasha and his little friends come to help you. They have done plenty of music videos and photo shoots," Sesshomaru said nonchalantly. Although it usually was simple to keep an emotionless facade for Sesshomaru, he struggle not to console Kagome. Sesshomaru wanted so badly to smooth out the wrinkles in her forehead.

Kagome walked away feeling no better about the situation. Suddenly, someone pulled Kagome into the dressing room.

Later...

The photographer/director's assistant rushed around the photo shoot and finally stopped in front of Sesshomaru and the director.

"Okay, sir. Everything is ready," the assistant said out of breath.

"Great, Where's the star?" the director asked.

"Crap, I forget to get her out of the dressing room," the assistant said in panicked voice.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She was horribly nervous. Her whole body was wracked with shivers. Her heart was beating out of chest. Kagome never felt photogenic. She hated taking photos even her senior photos seemed ugly to Kagome. Yet Kagome had a feeling it could be different this time around. Mainly because she wasn't herself. She was a diva. Kagome didn't recognize the woman staring back at her in the mirror. Abruptly, Kagome heard a frantic knock at the trailer door.

"Miss Kagome, it's time for the photo shoot," Someone shouted on the other side.

'Well, this is it,' Kagome thought.

It had been 10 minutes since the assistant ran off to get Kagome, Sesshomaru started to become annoyed. He began to go find Kagome himself when she seem to appear as a goddess out of thin air.

Sesshomaru found Kagome stunning. She wore a gold sequin minidress. The bubble dress showed a small bit of cleavage but mainly it showed off her beautiful legs. The sequins of the dress shimmered in all the right places which enhanced her curves. Her brown eyes sparkled against the charcoal eyeliner and mascara. Kagome's dark wavy tresses framed her face perfectly as it flowed down her back and over her shoulders which stopped in the small of her back. Her skin appeared flawless as the rays of sunlight gleamed against it. Sesshomaru's gaze dropped to her legs. Sesshomaru wanted to close his eyes and imagine her luscious, shapely thighs and her well-toned calves wrapped around his waist. Sesshomaru had to stop his mouth from dropping as he admired her beauty.

Sesshomaru looked on jealously as Kagome was running with Koga tagging right behind her. The scene was for Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga to chase Kagome on the beach; yet it seemed Koga took the photographer's instructions too seriously. He began to leave Inuyasha and Miroku in the dust literally. He ran right behind Kagome trying to grab the end of her short dress. Kagome giggled at Koga's attempts at pulling her to him while she playfully told him to stop.

The photographer drank up the chemistry between Kagome and Koga. "Good! Good! You guys are fantastic! Now Koga grabbed Kagome and hold her," he said eagerly.

Sesshomaru's eyes nearly popped out of his head for a brief second.

Koga happily lifted Kagome off the ground and held her by the waist. Kagome's back leaned against Koga bare chest as she giggled. Koga freely stared at Kagome's chest as her breasts slightly jiggled when she laughed.

Sesshomaru felt the glass of water shatter in his hands from the excessive pressure he placed on it. He used all of his restraint to keep himself from pulling Koga off of Kagome and ripping him to shreds. How dare anyone touch this Sesshomaru's Kagome. Acting as a true aristocrat, Sesshomaru walked over to the photographer.

"I think you've taken enough pictures of Kagome with the boys," Sesshomaru said slyly.

"No Way! The chemistry between Kagome and Koga is astonishing! He is definitely going to be in the music video as the love interest."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, he wanted to wring the photographer's neck. "Very well. Yura wanted another pointless photo shoot yet it seemed no one wanted to shoot her. But, luckily, I have found a candidate," said Sesshomaru blackmailing the photographer.

The photographer immediately stopped taking photos. "Y-You said you wanted to s-start the photos with Kagome by h-herself," the photographer nervously asked with fear in his eyes. No photographer in Japan wanted to photograph Yura.

Sesshomaru walked away without giving an answer knowing he had proved his point.

Once the fiasco of Koga and Kagome was over, Sesshomaru was able to be content watching Kagome pose. She remind him of a high fashion model. Her makeup was more dramatic. She now wore a long white frilly dress. Although the dress cover her legs, the fabric was thin enough to still show them. The top had sweetheart neckline with see-through frilly cap sleeves.

Kagome sat on a rock while hunching her back. It was an odd pose yet it worked for her. She had stoic, sorrowful yet beautiful look in her eyes. Then Kagome put her knees against her chest and sat in a small ball. Sometimes she gave the camera a gritty look and other times she stared off into the horizon. Kagome's usual bubbly attitude seemed to no longer existed. There was a countenance that spoke of lamentation and loss except Kagome wore it with angelic ease.

When Kagome left the set to change into another outfit, Kikyo and Sango ran up to her.

"Kagome, I've never seen you look like that before," Kikyo praised.

"Yea, well, I look at a lot of Japan's Next Top Model," Kagome lightly joked.

"Honestly, Kagome, if you weren't a singer then you could be a model," Sango commended.

"Oh, thanks guys. You know how to make a girl feel special."

"Wait...before you go," Kikyo said stopping Kagome, "What were you thinking about that made you so sad?"

Kagome's gaze appeared downward for a moment then she finally spoke: "I thought about when my cat ate my canary." Kagome quickly walked away to change.

"Wow, I never knew a pet could spark up such emotion," Kikyo said astounded.

"It doesn't. Kagome wasn't thinking about her bird, Yuri," Sango said knowingly.

"Then what was she thinking about?"

"Her father."

The photo shoot and music video went on it was late in the evening. The music video had just been finished but the photographer wanted to take a couple more photos before packing up and going.

Sesshomaru was frustrated and ready to go back to the hotel. It had been a long day and his emotions seemed to be riding an unusual roller coaster. One minute, he would be content and magnanimous to watch Kagome pose and sing...err..lip-sync to her own song. The next, he want to kill someone whether it was Koga and Miroku who were trying to put the moves on Kagome; or Inuyasha who was too busy feeling up Kikyo and making snide comments to Sesshomaru to pull his buddies off of Kagome when they got too close for Sesshomaru's taste. But when Kagome came out in a sleek metallic silver two-piece bikini, Sesshomaru's emotions reached an all-time high of desire for Kagome.

Kagome had transition from a playful girl to a stoic woman to a mysterious dame and now to a gorgeous sexpot. She looked like she belonged on Sports Illustrated front cover.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked the photographer (not that he was complaining).

"Well, I figure we should give Kagome some versatility. So I decided to show her sexuality to round it all out."

"Very well." Sesshomaru walked away satisfied with the excuse to see Kagome in a bikini.

Kagome shivered. It wasn't just from the quickly dropping temperature but also from her nerves. Everyone's eyes were on her. Did she look that bad?

"Koga, is there something wrong?" Kagome said tensely.

"Kami, no!"

"Then why is everyone staring at me?"

"Cuz you're fucking hot!" Koga said with lust prevalent in his eyes. Kagome slightly blushed at Koga's comment.

"I must agree with Koga, Kagome," Miroku said from behind Kagome. Kagome spun around to look at him. "In fact, I think it would be the best time to ask a question that I've been wanting to ask for a long time."

Kagome nodded her head for him to continue. "You are such a beautiful young woman and I personally believe life is too short to take things slow."

"Miroku, what you trying to get at?" Kagome asked confused.

Miroku let out a deep sigh and cupped Kagome's small hands in his own. "Kagome, Will you bear my child?"

Kagome instantly froze in place. She wanted to tell him "Hell No!" but her body was still reeling in shock so she couldn't answer. Miroku quickly took advantage of her silence.

"I know this must seem so forward; but I could die tomorrow and there would be no heir to my small fortune." As Miroku was talking his hands started sliding farther and farther down Kagome's body. 'Almost there,' he thought. "Honestly, Kagome, this is in the best interest of my family." Then it happened. Ah, Success! Miroku's hands found Kagome's ample behind. Kagome's eyes became as big as a saucers.

Suddenly, Kagome saw Miroku flying through the air away from her. Once Miroku got his bearings and stood up, Sango promptly smack the taste out his mouth. Kagome turned back to see a red-eyed, snarling Sesshomaru. He glared at the spot Miroku was previously standing in.

There was tense silence throughout the whole set. Sesshomaru casted his head downward to hide his apparent anger. Never had he shown such outward emotion. Kagome slowly walked over Sesshomaru. Once she was close enough, she could see that the pupils and irises of his eyes reappeared; however, Sesshomaru's eyes still had a pinkish color to them.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said testing his name on her tongue. Sesshomaru slightly lifted his head to look at her. "Thank you." The common phrase seemed so meaningful to Kagome because she truly felt gratefulness in her heart yet she felt a little something else which she couldn't put her finger on.

The red completely left his eyes. "Hn, I don't like my artists to be sexually harassed by horny lechers, I was merely doing my job," Sesshomaru said in an uncaring voice and walked away.

"Oh," Kagome said dishearteningly. She dropped her head and slunk away from the scene. It was official, Sesshomaru had no feelings for her.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review!


	12. Why Does Everything Have to go Wrong?

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews I greatly appreciate it. I'm sorry I took so long to update.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or "Lions, Tigers, and Bear" by Jazmine Sullivan.

* * *

Why Does Everything Have To Go Wrong?

As everyone was packing up to leave the set, Koga approach Kagome and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Yes, Koga?"

"Umm, I-I was wondering..." Koga stuttered.

"I swear if you ask me to bear your children, I going to kick you in the nads," Kagome said defensively.

"Oh. Hell No! I don't want kids...at least not right now," Koga fearfully said covering his private parts with his hands. "I just hoping to have dinner with you tonight..you know like a date," he finished quickly.

"Oh," Kagome expressed a little embarrassed, "I think that would be a great idea. I don't have that much time to explore the awesome nation!"

"Great! I promise you'll love it. A friend recommended me to this awesome restaurant. So I'll pick you up around 9 o' clock?"

"Sounds like a plan!" said Kagome cheerily.

When Koga walked away, Kikyo ran up and punched Kagome in the arm. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Kagome shouted.

"You stupid wench! Why the 'F' would you go out with Koga?!" Kikyo said as her face started turning slightly red.

"One: you've been around Jaken too much. Two: Koga seems like a really nice guy..."

"No, you dolt! Why would you go out with Koga when you have Sesshomaru?"

Kagome's anger quickly dissipated. "Oh, that. I don't think it's going to work out," Kagome replied sadly.

"What do you mean 'it's not going to work out'? What happen?"

"Nothing. He's just not into me."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Kagome, we been over this. He is very much into you."

"Obviously not, with the way he's been acting to me," Kagome said upset.

"What? Kind, gentle, comforting-you don't want anyone to treat you that way," Kikyo said getting angrier.

"And what about distant, cold, and uncaring?"

"He didn't act like that on the plane!"

"Exactly! He makes me so confused. One minute, I'm on cloud nine thinking he wants me like I want him; and the next, I feel like I'm a nuisance in his eyes. He's so wishy-washy!" Kagome said on the brink of tears.

"Well, he's probably just as confused as you, Kagome," Kikyo consoled her.

"Well, he needs to figure out what he wants before I lose my sanity," Kagome said wiping a stray tear, "but for right now, I'm going to be with Koga, someone who knows what he wants and is willing to get it."

Ten minutes after Kagome and Kikyo's conversation, Sesshomaru came over and grabbed Kagome's purse and the outfits she got to keep from the photo shoot. He began to load them into the jeep, he used to come to the set. Suddenly, Kagome stopped him.

"Um, Actually, I think I'll ride back with Kikyo and Sango."

"Very well," Sesshomaru said ignoring the small pain he felt in his heart.

"Hey Kagome, I'll see you at nine," Koga shouted as he jumped in his car. Kagome gave a little wave while slightly blushing. 'I can't believe he said that in front of Sesshomaru,' Kagome thought.

"What was that all about?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Uh, Koga asked me out a date and I accepted," Kagome said as she tried to ignore the growing tension between her and Sesshomaru. "He's taking me out to explore Fiji."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes for a brief moment. "I see," Sesshomaru in a hard tone. Sesshomaru abruptly dropped Kagome's stuff on the ground and walked way. Kagome felt like she ripped Sesshomaru's heart out and threw it into the South Pacific Ocean. Both kept telling themselves there was nothing going on between the two of them, however Kagome wanted to cry and Sesshomaru wanted to punch something-actually a certain someone.

The Next Day:

Kagome laid in bed trying to get some shut eye. She was jet-lag from the plane ride back from Fiji and utterly sore from her night out with Koga. Regardless of how exhausted she was, Kagome couldn't go to sleep. She felt like she committed an unforgivable sin by going out with Koga last night. On the plane, Sesshomaru barely looked at her.

A few drops of tears fell onto Kagome's pillow. When did she give Sesshomaru the power to affect her like this. She wanted to be him-hell, she needed to be with him! But it seemed he was struggling with feelings he had for her or he didn't feel them at all.

Kagome got out of her bed and went to her desk. She pulled out her notebook that kept all her songs in. She'd always wrote when she needed to get something off her chest. She began to pour her jumbled and hurt feelings onto paper as the words came to her.

_I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]_

_But I'm scared of [loving you]_

_I'm not scared to perform at a sold-out affair [that's right]_

_But I'm scared of [loving you]_

_Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task_

_Why it don't last, is that too much to ask_

_Why do we love Love, when love seems to hate us_

_Sorry if I sound so filled with gloom_

_You say you care and I know you do_

_But this is from my experience_

_And my conclusion only makes sense_

_Just 'cause I love you and you love me_

_It doesn't mean that we're meant to be_

_I can climb mountains, swim across the seas_

_But the most frightening thing is you and me._

_I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]_

_But I'm scared of [loving you]_

_I'm not scared to perform at a sold-out affair [that's right]_

_But I'm scared of [loving you]_

_Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task_

_Why it don't last, is that too much to ask_

_Why do we love Love, when love seems to hate us_

_Most circumstances I know my fate_

_But in this love thing, I don't get the game_

_Why does it feel like those who give in_

_They only wind up losing a friend_

_Just 'cause I love you and you love me_

_It doesn't mean that we'll ever be_

_Fly across the ocean, sing for the Queen_

_But the most frightening thing is you and me_

_I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]_

_But I'm scared of [loving you]_

_I'm not scared to perform at a sold-out affair [that's right]_

_But I'm scared of [loving you]_

_Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task_

_Why it don't last, is that too much to ask_

_Why do we love Love, when love seems to hate us_

_I'm not sure no, I'm not sure [no]_

_But if we never try we'll never know_

_It's better to have loved than not to have loved at all_

_Not trying is worse than stumble and fall_

_And if we do, I'd rather it be with you_

_'Cause at least there will be sweet memories_

_[Oh, I'm not scared]_

_I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]_

_But I'm scared of [loving you]_

_I'm not scared to perform at a sold-out affair [that's right]_

_But I'm scared of [loving you]_

_Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task_

_Why it don't last, is that too much to ask_

_Why do we love Love, when love seems to hate us_

After Kagome finished writing, she fell straight to sleep and dreamed peacefully.

Kikyo, Sango, and Kagura sneaked into Kagome's room while she was sleeping at nine in the morning. The three girls made a trip to Starbucks to get amped up before seeing Kagome. Kikyo had her Caffe Latte. Sango had a Cinnamon Dolce Latte. Kagura had a Cafe Au Lait and for Kagome, they got her a Caramel Macchiato.

Sango unceremoniously plop onto Kagome's bed.

"Wake up," the three women yelled in unison.

Kagome loudly groaned. "Five more minutes," she said groggily.

"Come on, Kagome. It's been a minute since all of us girls have spent time together," Kikyo said in hyper voice.

"Kikyo, we just spent time with each other on the plane...." Kagome looked at her watch "..three hours ago."

"Yea, but Kagura wasn't there," Sango replied. Kagura made herself known by lifting her coffee cup.

"Guys, I'm not feeling so hot." Kagome put a pillow over head.

Sango immediately snatch the pillow out of Kagome's grasp which made Kagome groaned even louder. "Which is why we got you your favorite, Caramel Macchaito."

"Caramel Macchaito?" Kagome immediately rose her head from her pillow. "Give me," she said possessively.

"Great. Now, we can go to the mall," Kikyo said happily.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "The things I do because of you," she said talking to her piquant drink.

Kikyo aimlessly wandered from store to store as Kagome, Sango, and Kagura watched her with a bored air. Kikyo kept trying to get everyone involved in shopping with her; but after their caffeine high was over, the three girls simply want to go to sleep.

"Do you think this is cute?" Kikyo held up a black halter with beaded fringe at the bottom. Kagome shrugged her shoulders while Sango and Kagura stifled yawns.

"Guys, come on. I need help. I have to find the perfect dress for my date...." Kikyo immediately stopped talking. Kagome and friends finally perked up a bit.

"What was that, Kikyo?" Kagome mocked, "you have a date."

"N-No. I-It's n-nothing, you guys. You know what I think I'm ready to go." Kikyo began to sprint out of the store when Kagome, Sango, and Kagura pulled her back.

"Kikyo, why didn't you tell us?" Kagome asked resuming her usual perkiness.

"It was suppose to be a secret; but I think he may be the one," Kikyo said.

Kagome couldn't help but let out a little squeal. "Oh! You should have told us we are shopping for the One."

Two hours, and forty-five minutes later Kikyo, Kagome, Sango, and Kagura found the perfect dress for Kikyo's date. It was a strapless red and white bubble dress. The dress had an empire neckline and waist that was white while the red bottom billowed out and ended right above the knee. Kikyo bought a matching red necklace and red bracelet with patent white leather stilettos.

On the journey to the perfect outfit, Kagome found a sheath dress in her favorite color-green. Kagura bought a pair of deep red snake skin stiletto pumps. Sango grab a green skirt.

The girls were completely pooped from all the walking. They stopped into a local cafe to refuel. Kagome ordered a panini and a cup of hot tea. Kagura ordered a cheeseburger and fries with a milkshake. Sango ordered a Chicken Caesar salad; while Kikyo merely ordered a glass of water claiming she had to watch her figure for her date that night.

"Honestly, Kagura, I don't know where you put it," Kagome said as she watched Kagura scarfed down her high calorie meal.

"We, demons, don't have to watch our calorie intact as much as you humans do. So we practically can eat whatever we want," Kagura replied with her mouth full.

Sango looked at her meaningless salad then looked at Kagura hungry-man sized meal. "I never thought I'd say this but right now I wished I was demon," She said. The four ladies giggled at Sango's comment.

"Speaking of demons," Kagome chimed in, "If a human married a demon then would they become a demon too?"

The nerd in Kikyo decided to debut. "Actually, Kagome, demons don't marry but they mate. And if a human mated with a demon, she wouldn't become a demon but she would inherited demonic qualities."

"Like what?" Sango asked.

"Longer lifespan, slower aging process, more vigor, higher libido-stuff like that," Kagura answered without breathing.

"Why do you want to know, Kagome? One date with Koga and you're ready to marry the man." Kagome rolled her eyes at the thought of marrying Koga.

"The date went that well!" Sango said impressed.

"Kami, no!" Kagome scoffed.

Flashback:

Kagome wore her gold minidress from the shoot with black four and half inch pumps. She stood outside in front of the hotel. Koga rolled up in a yellow Lamborghini. He stepped out of the car wearing khaki dockers and a loosely buttoned white shirt with brown leather sandals. He had his hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

Koga looked good but he waned in comparison to Sesshomaru. Kagome also didn't care for his loud persona. She felt the Lamborghini was Koga trying too hard to impress her; unlike Sesshomaru who answered to no one and lived by his own rules.

"Damn! You look hot," Koga said lust evident in his blue eyes. Kagome blushed at Koga's lecherous stare. She liked Sesshomaru's stares better because ironically, his feeling were still held back and kept a mystery.

"Are you ready?" Koga asked. Kagome silently nodded her head. "Great!" Koga skipped over to the driver's side and hopped into the car. Kagome was left stunned as she had to open her own door. This date was definitely not going to be anything like her date with Sesshomaru.

"Oh. I guess I should have opened your door for you," Koga said embarrassed after Kagome got in the car.

"It's OK," Kagome replied in a low voice. IT WAS SO NOT ALRIGHT!!

"You'll have excuse me. I'm not used to taking out a classy lady like yourself," Koga admitted.

Kagome's heart soften. Koga was just inexperienced and plus he gave her a compliment. "You make up for your inexperience with sweetness," Kagome praised. A huge smile appeared on Koga's face. 'Cool. I'm getting through to her,' Koga thought.

The restaurant Koga took Kagome to was amazing. 'Well maybe this date will get better. The restaurant is very beautiful,' Kagome thought hopefully. The waiter brought out Kagome's entrée which was _Kakoda_, a marinated fish, which was native to Fiji, steamed in coconut and lime. Kagome immediately dug into her appetizing meal.

"Mmmm!" Kagome exclaimed, "Koga, this is so delicious! Thank you for taking me here!"

"No problem. Boy, you sure have a hearty appetite," Koga said in slightly petrified tone. Kagome frowned. 'What's wrong with wanting to eat?' Kagome thought.

Kagome decided to change the subject before she choked Koga. "So where is your entrée, Koga?"

"Ahh, here it is," Koga said happily.

Kagome's eyes widen as the waiter placed down a big bowl (which could hold two servings each for two people) of black crickets! The worse part was that they were still alive! Kagome made a loud gulp. She could feel the food she had previously ate starting to come up. She tried her best to hold down the raising bile as Koga ate the crickets like he hadn't ate in a hundred years.

"Well aren't you going to finish your food," Koga said with a mouth full of crickets. As he was talking, a cricket leg flew out of his mouth and hit Kagome on the cheek. That was the last straw. Kagome raced to the bathroom to throw up.

"Was it something I said?" Koga obliviously questioned himself as he cleaned a cricket antennae from in between his teeth.

Later...

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know crickets made you queasy," Koga apologized as they rode in the car.

"It's quite alright, Koga," Kagome said in a far-away resonance. Kagome noticed Koga was taking the wrong route to go back to the hotel. "Koga, you're going the wrong direction to go back to the hotel," Kagome said haphazardly.

"We going to take a little detour," Koga said with a wink. After a while, Koga pulled a nightclub.

"Koga, a nightclub?" Kagome asked not in the mood to dance neared a bunch of hot, musty people.

"Aw! Come on, Kagome. I figured it would make you feel a little better."

"What would make feel better is if you'll take me back to the hotel," she replied tenaciously.

"Just for a few minutes," Koga said. He unbuckled his and Kagome's seatbelt. Kagome let out a big sigh and gave in to Koga. "Kagome, you're going to have so much fun."

Koga was a fucking liar! At first, Koga and Kagome were dancing together. She hated how he danced-if you wanted to call it dancing. Koga rapidly grind Kagome's ass. Every time Kagome started to back away from him, he would grab her hips and pull her back to him. Kagome was constantly being bumped into by dancing people.

"What's wrong? Don't like my dancing style?" Koga panted.

"Koga, how bout we go somewhere and..."

"Hey, baby, we like your style." Kagome was interrupted by two bimbos with plastic breasts

"We want to dance with you," the brunette said with a nasally giggle.

"Yeah," the breathy voiced redhead chimed in. The brunette rubbed her ass into Koga's crotch while the redhead groped the muscles in Koga's back and ass as she rubbed her body against his. Kagome was quickly pushed out of the mix.

Kagome could feel the bile raising in her throat once more. It wasn't that she had a problem dancing like that but she didn't want to grind against Koga. The person she had in mind was certain silver haired demon.

Suddenly, Kagome felt someone grinding her ass again. She turned around to see a drunk blond American.

"Yea, you like that, you dirty bitch," he said. A thousand wrinkles appeared in Kagome's forehead as her eyes became twice their size. The guy forcibly turned Kagome around to grind her ass some more. Kagome tried to get away but he harshly pulled her back to him. He painfully wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You like that, huh. You like feeling me against you. Fuck, you're so hot."

"Please, get off of me," Kagome trying to push his arms away.

"Aw, come on baby. Don't be like that." Kagome finally broke free from his embrace. She started to run out of the club. The drunkard unrelentingly pulled Kagome back and ripped her dress.

"Hey, bitch, where are you going?" he aggressively spat at Kagome.

"Let me go," Kagome screamed. Kagome and the drunken idiot began causing a scene. Koga stepped out of the surrounding crowd.

"Hey! Is there a problem?" Koga snarled.

"Hey, man. Look, I was going to pay the chick." Kagome angrily slapped the guy for believing she was hooker.

"You, little cunt," The American said as he violently grabbed Kagome and shook her.

Koga pulled the guy away from Kagome and decked him in the nose. "Nobody touches my woman!" Koga shouted.

A couple more guys tried to pull Koga off the one. This led to Koga using his demonic strength and throwing the weak humans into the wall, tables and the stage.

Before Koga could cause anymore destruction, Kagome shouted: "Koga, I want to go back to the hotel now!"

End of Flashback

"Dear Kami," Sango said sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I should have told you about Koga's wild streak," sadly said Kikyo.

"It's alright," Kagome said, "I just wished my dress didn't get ripped."

"I know it was so beautiful."

"Kagome, I might be able to mend it for you," Kagura said.

"Really, Kagura? I never knew you sewed," Kikyo said taken back from knowing the usually feminist Kagura sewed.

"Yea, well, it's a guilty pleasure of mine," Kagura grunted.

"Hmm, it seems like demons are starting to become known as unpredictable," Kikyo said referring to Sesshomaru's behavior with Kagome.

"I wonder what's it like," Kagome said cryptically and randomly.

"What's like?" Sango spoke up for Kikyo and Kagura.

"You know..."

"No, we really don't?" Kagura said getting frustrated with Kagome's middle school behavior.

"What's sex like with a demon," Kagome revealed. Kagura had the I-know-but-I'm-not-going-tell-you smirk on her face. So Sango and Kagome turned their glaze to Kikyo.

"What? you expect me to know," Kikyo said appalled. Her face began to turn bright red.

"Hey, you're the demon expert. Plus from the color in your face, you obviously know something. What color red would you say Kikyo's cheeks are?" Kagome joked.

"I don't know, neon red."

"No, crimson. They match my eyes," Kagura answered. The three girls laughed at Kikyo's embarrassment.

Kikyo slouched further in her chair as her face turned a shade of red that hadn't been discovered yet.

* * *

A/N: This chapter and chapter 13 were originally put together. So if this chapter seems long and the next seems short thats why. Also I highly recommend listening to "Lions, Tigers, and Bears" by Jazmine Sullivan. It's an awesome song. Thanks so much for reading. Please review!


	13. Making It Right

A/N: Hey! I got a double feature for you guys, today! I decided to make it up to my readers by posting two chapters for being so late on the update.

* * *

Making It Right

Kagome enjoyed the day with her girls heedless of how tiring it was. Although, Kagome had a feeling the day would be shot to hell when Kikyo told her to go see Sesshomaru. Her feet became leaden as she walked toward the elevator which would take her to the top floor. As the elevator went up and up, Kagome's stomach twisted into more knots.

She finally exited on the floor where Sesshomaru's office resided. Kagome constantly stop and started to turn back to elevator but then she would gather her courage. Eventually, she made it to Sesshomaru's office. She lightly knocked on the door knowing she didn't have to do much to make her presence known to the powerful inuyoukai. After a while, Kagome assumed he had already left since there was no answer. 'Great! I dodged a huge bullet there!' Kagome thought as she started to walk away. Suddenly, Kagome heard a apathetic "come in" from behind the door. Kagome slowly turned around. With shaking hands, she opened the door. She nearly let out a small yelp when she saw Sesshomaru sitting behind his desk working diligently.

"U-Umm, K-Kikyo said you wanted to see me," Kagome stuttered.

Sesshomaru finally pulled his eyes from all the papers in front of him to look at Kagome. She wore a dark-blue jean miniskirt with a short sleeve sweater. The skirt showed off her long legs and fit snuggly around her plump ass. Her perfect breast filled out her sweater quite well. Sesshomaru had to refrain from hungrily licking his lips. "Hn. Yes, I need you to sign some papers."

Kagome took a big sigh; she was relieved yet she was also somewhat sad. Was signing papers the only reason he needed to see her.

Sesshomaru pulled out a small stack of papers. "Why am I signing all these papers, again?" Kagome said confused.

"One is to say you have the rights to your music. Another one is for copyright agreements. The last one says Tashio's House reserves the right to release your music to the radio stations, etc."

"The stack is awfully thick for just three documents," Kagome said surprised.

"They are merely filled with legal gobbledygook. I've highlighted the terms and conditions you need to know and put an 'x' where you need to put your signature," Sesshomaru replied in a business-like fashion. As Sesshomaru watched Kagome peruse the papers, a million questions raced through his mind especially about her and Koga's date.

"Did you enjoy your time in Fiji?" Sesshomaru asked trying to mask his actual question: Did like your date with Koga?

Kagome instantly stopped reading and looked at Sesshomaru with furrow brows. She knew what he really was trying to ask. "Since when did you care about how I feel?" Kagome asked spitefully.

Sesshomaru was taken aback by her anger yet he didn't show that it affected him in any way. "It's my job to make sure Tashio's House's clients are satisfied," Sesshomaru lied.

"Really? Or is it that you want to know how my date with Koga went?" Kagome asked tired of stepping around the subject on hers and Sesshomaru's mind.

"That was apart of the Fiji trip, so how was it?"

Kagome decided to torture Sesshomaru. "It was perfection. He took me to an amazing restaurant and then he took me dancing. I would say he's a better dance than you but I have nothing to compare it to since bloated aristocrats like you don't dance," Kagome spat at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru narrowed his amber eyes. "Is that all," he said through gritted teeth.

"No," Kagome became bold and stepped closer to Sesshomaru, "He kissed me." Kagome lied through her teeth.

Sesshomaru's eyes became slightly pink. "How was it?"

"It was way better than yours," Kagome lied again.

Sesshomaru let out a loud snarl. Kagome took a big step back. He had enough. He stalked toward Kagome as she constantly backed away from him until she was against a wall. "You are horrible liar, Kagome."

Sesshomaru possessively captured Kagome's lips with his. Kagome quickly melted into the kiss. Sesshomaru lick Kagome's lips asking for entrance. He licked again yet Kagome didn't budge. Sesshomaru shifted to a special spot on Kagome's neck that he learned about when they made out on the plane. Sesshomaru kissed, licked, and nibbled on the spot. Kagome's mouth open to gasp when Sesshomaru suddenly slipped his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her hard and passionately. He pressed his harder than cement body against Kagome's soft one. Sesshomaru tangled his hand in her hair while he wrapped the other one around the nape of her neck. He felt Kagome dig her nails into his arms. All of a sudden, Sesshomaru felt hot tears running down his cheeks. He pulled away to see a crying Kagome. Was he hurting her?

Kagome unpredictably smacked Sesshomaru. "Why do you do this to me," She said in panting voice, "Why must you play with my emotions when you know you don't want me?"

Kagome sprinted out of Sesshomaru's office. Her vision was blurred by tears as she ran to the elevator. She occasionally bumped into desks and cubicles as she ran. Once she made it to the elevator, she pushed the button a hundred times. The elevator seem to take a thousand years when only took two minutes. When the door open, Kagome heard Sesshomaru call her name. She rapidly stepped into the elevator. Sesshomaru used his demon speed but didn't make it to the elevator before it closed.

Kagome slid down to the floor and became hysterical. She cried her eyes out until she couldn't see anymore. She felt like a fool. She let him get to her again and again. When she reached the lobby floor, Kagome sprinted out the elevator, out of the first floor and into the pouring rain of the night in Tokyo. She began to run home; she didn't feel like riding her moped. Abruptly, Kagome was stopped by Sesshomaru standing in front of her.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I didn't know," Sesshomaru said. HE ACTUALLY APOLOGIZED.

"How could you not know? I care so much for you yet you pull me back and forth. What do you want from me, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as more tears fell down from her sad brown eyes.

Sesshomaru embraced Kagome's cold drenched body. He gently placed his lips on her mouth and gave her a meaningful kiss.

"Sesshomaru, a kiss tells me nothing," Kagome said sadly.

"This more than just a kiss," Sesshomaru said as he kissed Kagome again.

Lemon starts....

Sesshomaru didn't know how he and Kagome manage to get to his house but they were there. They stumbled in his bedroom toward the king size bed but they completely missed it. Kagome was pushed against a window with Sesshomaru kissing her. He allowed her to catch her breath by sliding his mouth toward her neck. Kagome's gasping turned into sensual moans as Sesshomaru hit her spot over and over again. He kissed, sucked, and bit her skin until he left a bright red mark on her neck.

As Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's neck, his hands roamed across her body. He loved what he felt. He massaged her breast through her shirt. Regardless of how thick her sweater was, Sesshomaru's touch still burned her.

Sesshomaru's name slipped out of Kagome's mouth in a moan. Sesshomaru released a low, carnal groan. He loved the way Kagome said his name.

"Say it again," Sesshomaru grounded out.

"Say what?" Kagome asked in a daze.

"Say my name again, onna," Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome pressed a passionate kiss on Sesshomaru's lips. "Beg me," Kagome said cockily.

Sesshomaru slyly slipped his hand under her shirt and caress her breast through her padded bra. "Say my name!" he commanded. His name came out of Kagome's luscious lips in a breathy whisper on the air.

Sesshomaru threw Kagome's sweater off her body. Kagome felt the coldness of the window and arched her body into Sesshomaru's emanating warmth. The hot and cold, the pleasure and pain-Kagome's senses were in overdrive.

Sesshomaru greedily tongued Kagome's bare skin. He carefully slunk his hand under her bra to fondle the same breast. With shaking hands, Kagome fumbled to remove her bra and present more of herself to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's gaze burned into Kagome's shivering skin. No one had ever looked at her with such lust and desire before. While still kissing her neck, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's small waist and picked her up. Kagome instinctively wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist. Sesshomaru groaned at the feel of her hot, wet core pushed against his rippled torso.

Sesshomaru sat Kagome down in front of the bed. Kagome leaned against Sesshomaru as she struggled to find her footing. Sesshomaru looked at his shirt where Kagome was pushed against him and saw that it was wet. Kagome turned slightly red at the appearance of her arousal.

Sesshomaru lifted an elegant eyebrow. "I've never known anyone thats gotten this wet before," Sesshomaru said in husky voice. Kagome flinched at the sound of voice reverberating off her ear.

Kagome pulled Sesshomaru to her by his shirt collar. She thrust her tongue into his mouth. Sesshomaru's eyes widen at Kagome's boldness. Before he was doing all the work but it seem she was finding her gumption.

Kagome kiss the line of Sesshomaru's defined jaw. Then she moved to play with his pointed ears. Kagome sucked and bit at one as she caressed the other one with her hand. How did she know the ears were the erogenous spot of demons. Sesshomaru clinched his jaw as he resisted skipping foreplay and taking Kagome right then and there.

If Kagome was going to drive Sesshomaru insane then two could play this game. Sesshomaru enveloped Kagome's breast in his hot mouth. Kagome's whimper seemed to shake the walls. Her knees caved from under her body. Sesshomaru caught her by cupping her ample backside in his large hands. Sesshomaru laid her on Kagome on the plush bed never losing focus on her breasts. He traced her areola with his tongue. He put Kagome's nipple between his teeth.

While his mouth concentrated on Kagome's breast, Sesshomaru's hands focus on another body part farther south. He pushed her skirt up to her waist. He caressed her core through her underwear. Kagome released a small moan. This wasn't the response Sesshomaru was looking for. Sesshomaru went deeper. He slipped one hand under her wet panties and cupped her. This time Kagome's moan was louder but Sesshomaru still wasn't satisfied. Sesshomaru delved one of his elongated fingers into Kagome's core. Her whole body jolted and her eyes shot open. Bingo.

Kagome began to pant as Sesshomaru pulled his finger back and forth painfully slow. Sesshomaru pulled his finger out to only hear Kagome whimpered; he quickly remove her panties and skirt and returned to the duty at hand. A sated noise came out of Kagome's mouth. Sesshomaru smirked at this; he had Kagome wrapped around his finger, literally.

Kagome grew frustrated by all the foreplay. There she was vulnerable and naked yet Sesshomaru was in control and fully dressed. In a quick motion, Kagome unfastened all the buttons on Sesshomaru's shirt. Sesshomaru pulled back to stare at her.

"Do not look so surprised. I want you," Kagome stated audaciously. Sesshomaru quietly growled at Kagome's bold statement. He had never been so attracted to a woman before and he'd never wanted to take his time as he was doing with Kagome. Sesshomaru finished Kagome's job by rapidly removing the rest of his clothes.

Sesshomaru placed himself on top of Kagome but rested most of his weight on his elbows as to not crush her. Kagome's delicate body melt into Sesshomaru's hard, unyielding one. His flat, muscled chest grazed against her round breasts. His sculpted abs laid on top of her soft belly.

Kagome felt his erection pushed against her lower stomach. Kagome's eyes wandered down to Sesshomaru's penis. Kagome's eyes widen; she had never a cock so big. A part of her wondered if he would be too big, while the rest of her became wetter to accommodate him. A dark chuckle came out of Sesshomaru's throat.

"Hm, it seems you are ready for me," Sesshomaru sensually whispered in her ear. Kagome nodded her head eagerly as her heart began to race.

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a stoic yet loving stare. "Onna, I am consider big even for a demon. It may hurt a little bit." Kagome gave a hazy nod saying she understood.

Sesshomaru slid a finger into Kagome's core again. Kagome let out a little sigh. Then Sesshomaru slipped another finger inside her; at this, Kagome bit her bottom lip. Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out and positioned himself over Kagome. He spread her legs wide with his taut, muscular thighs. Sesshomaru quickly thrust himself into Kagome.

Kagome's eyes became as big as saucers. When Sesshomaru enter her, pleasure and pain enter with him. Kagome's body began to spaz. She tossed and turned her head from side to side. She unsuccessfully looked for something to grab a hold to as she released a high pitched grunt into the air.

Sesshomaru's cock was practically being strangled by Kagome's tight walls. He had a mind to continue fucking her but he stopped and helped Kagome relax. He pressed kisses on her lips and neck as he wiped away her tears. He wrapped Kagome's arms around his back and allowed her to dig her nails into his skin.

Kagome finally relaxed. Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's beautiful honey eyes with nerves of steel.

She explored how Sesshomaru filled her. She tightened and shifted underneath him.

Sesshomaru let out a small groan. "Careful. I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sesshomaru said trying to restrain himself.

"What? This..," Kagome feigned innocence as she did the movement again.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes to hold on to some form of control. "I take it that you are ready." Kagome gave a slight nod of her head.

Sesshomaru slowly slid out of Kagome then went back in. Sesshomaru moved agonizingly slow so Kagome could get use to him.

Kagome released a groan that almost resemble a growl. "Oh, Sesshomaru, can't you go any faster."

Sesshomaru snarled at her comment. "What are you saying? This Sesshomaru isn't a good lover?" Sesshomaru asked angrily.

"Well, you really haven't proven yourself," Kagome lied. Now, she had stepped into dangerous territory.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He increased his pace. Sesshomaru alternated between short and long thrusts. Kagome began moaning loudly. She raked her nails down his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. Suddenly, Sesshomaru pulled out of her inch by incredible inch yet left his head in her. Then he slammed into her again. Sesshomaru kept repeating the motion. He stroke her g-spot with the foreskin of his head. Kagome began to weeping at the sheer pleasure Sesshomaru was giving her. Sesshomaru had Kagome right where he wanted her. Sesshomaru completely pulled out of Kagome's hot core; leaving her unfulfilled.

"Sesshomaru, what you doing?" Kagome whined. She moved her hips up to try to get Sesshomaru back in her but no such luck. Sesshomaru wanted to torture Kagome for a moment although he was also torturing himself.

"I want you to tell me something, Kagome."

"I'll tell you whatever you want. Just get back in me," Kagome cried. Sesshomaru lifted a brow at Kagome's crassness.

"Tell me I'm the best you've ever had," Sesshomaru said with a smug smirk.

"Sesshomaru, you already know the truth why must I say it?" Kagome fidgeted underneath Sesshomaru yearning for his pulsing erection.

Sesshomaru leaned into Kagome's ear. "Cause I did not appreciate the comment you said earlier. Now, if you expect on coming tonight then I suggest you say it!" Sesshomaru thundered.

"You're the best I've ever had," Kagome said quickly.

Sesshomaru put his tip back into her but that was all. "What was that. I didn't hear you."

"I said you're the best I've ever had!"

Sesshomaru went farther into her. "Louder!"

"YOU'RE THE BEST I'VE EVER HAD!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Sesshomaru sheathed himself in Kagome's blazing core. Sesshomaru roared his pleasure as he watched his whole cock disappeared within her. Kagome felt her walls quivering around Sesshomaru's powerful girth. She knew she was about to come.

All of sudden, Sesshomaru felt the bed shake. Kagome wrapped herself tightly around his cock. She writhed in sexual pleasure as she climaxed. Sesshomaru covered her mouth as she screamed her release. Sesshomaru pumped a few more times into her till he found his own release. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru found himself spilling his seed into Kagome again. He had given many woman multiple orgasms but a woman had never had given him one. Kagome was truly new territory for him.

Sesshomaru rolled off of Kagome, pulling her with him. Kagome laid on top of his chest. Her body was sweltering against his. Sesshomaru stroked her drenched hair. The both of them had a thick sheet of sweat on their skin. Sesshomaru began to pull himself out of her when he heard her protesting cry.

"No, Don't! At least not yet anyways. I want to stay like this for a while," Kagome panted. Sesshomaru obeyed Kagome's request. Soon Kagome's breathing gained a rhythm, she had fallen asleep on top of Sesshomaru's chest and in his arms. Sesshomaru seemed to follow suit and falling asleep himself. Both of them had an emotional and very vigorous night.

* * *

A/N: Please Review. Your reviews are to me as ramen is to Naruto (aka Reviews are a girl's best friend)!


	14. Life's Little Mishaps

A/N: So sorry, it took so long for me to update. I had to take some PTO days from writing. I hope everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving. Also Thank you for all you guys reviews and patience. You really know how to make a girl feel special. (sniffle...sniffle..)

* * *

Chapter 14: Life's Little Mishaps

Kagome smiled as pushed the 100-thread Egyptian cotton comforter and sheet away from her, and allowed her skin to drink in the sun's warmth. She smashed her nose into the plush down feather pillow and inhaled the sensuous musk of sandalwood. _Wait!...white comforter.....white sheets....the scent of sandalwood....this wasn't Kagome's bed._

The memories of the previous night suddenly rushed back to Kagome. Her eyes shot open to see that she was laying in Sesshomaru's bed but there was no Sesshomaru.

Was this the signal for her to leave? Was this it? Kagome got to spend an amazing night with Sesshomaru, then she had to get the hell out of his house without a formal goodbye.

Kagome was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a creak. She looked over to see the bedroom door was cracked. The opening wasn't big enough for a grown person to get through but a small child maybe.

"Hello," said a little girl as she suddenly popped out from underneath the bed.

Kagome release a small yelp. She stare at a little girl around the age of six. She had long jet black and soft, deep brown eyes like Kagome. Though her eyes were big and innocent while Kagome's just had youthfulness to them. She had small portion of hair in an odd side ponytail. Kagome merely gaped at the little girl with her mouth open. Kagome was abruptly broken out of her trance when she saw small hands waving in front of her face.

"Hello! Pretty Lady? Come back to earth and Rin," The little girl said as she started to shake Kagome.

Kagome lightly grabbed the little girl's wrists to signal for Rin to stop. Was this little girl was Rin? If so, Kagome was relieved that Sesshomaru didn't have a girlfriend but then she wondered how was this little girl related to him.

"Are you Rin?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Hai!" Rin said eagerly. "What's your name? And why are you in Lord Sesshomaru's bed? And why are you wearing his shirt?" Rin managed to say without taking one breath.

Kagome looked down to see she was wearing an over sized white button-up shirt and it smelled like sandalwood. Yep, she really was wearing Sesshomaru's shirt. 'But why would he let me wear his shirt if he wanted me to leave?' Kagome wondered.

"Umm, my name is Kagome," she replied. It was the only answer she could give because it was the only one she knew.

"But why were you sleeping in Papa's bed?"

"Papa?" Kagome was completely at a loss for words (which didn't happen often). How was she to answer the little girl's questions and what was up with this "papa" mess? It seem more and more questions were being created but no answers were surfacing.

"Rin, what are you doing in here?" Kagome turned to Sesshomaru standing at the threshold of the room. The sight of him took Kagome's breath away.

He was shirtless wearing only a pair of black tights (for lack of a better word). His hair was slightly tossed about his face. His skin had a flustered look to it.

His whole body was covered with sweat. Kagome's gaze trailed a lonely bead of sweat as it fell down his forehead to his elegant eyebrow then ran down the side of his perfect nose to his hard set, thin, yet scrumptious lips. The drop of sweat moved painfully slow down the rest of Sesshomaru's hard body. It went down his thick, muscular neck, then it journeyed to his broad chest. It moved through a field of light peach fuzz that grew in the middle of his chest. The droplet made a wayward path and ran over one of his pink nipples which were looking mighty delectable to Kagome at the moment. Soon it proceeded into the maze of hard muscle called abs. Kagome thought that 14-packs were only a harlequin myth until she observed Sesshomaru's body. The driblet of sweat fell farther and farther until it drifted into Sesshomaru's very tight legwear which laid as a second skin against big, strong thighs. Kagome let out a big gulp when her eyes landed on Sesshomaru's crotch. She knew he didn't have any underwear. Kagome cold feel moisture pooling in between her legs.

If Kagome had returned her gaze to Sesshomaru's face instead distracting herself with the sheets, then she would've the quick smirk that fell on Sesshomaru's face.

"Rin, answer my question," Sesshomaru sternly.

Kagome felt Rin's small arms wrapped around her midsection. She turned to see Rin hiding behind her. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked bewilderment.

"Please protect me. I don't wanna go," Rin said in a small voice.

Kagome realized she was being used as a human shield. "Go where?"

"To a playdate with Ayume," Sesshomaru answered for Rin. "Which she was so excited to go to all week. I can't understand the sudden change of heart with you, Rin."

"I don't want to go anymore, I want to spend time with you, Papa." 'There goes that papa thing again,' Kagome thought haphazardly.

"Rin, you've made a commitment to someone and you need to fulfill it," Sesshomaru lectured.

Rin stopped using Kagome as a fortress and dove under the Sesshomaru's covers. Sesshomaru released a large sigh of frustration. Kagome decided to intervene. She turned toward the small lump in the covers.

"Rin, could you come from under the covers, please?" Kagome asked in a soft voice. Only the shaking of the covers signaling a 'no' was Kagome's answer.

Suddenly, Kagome got a mischievous glint to her eyes. "Rin, if you don't come out then I'll have to come in."

Sesshomaru looked on as Kagome tried to reason with Rin. Unexpectedly, Kagome went under the covers after Rin. Sesshomaru stood stunned as he watched two bumps-a big one and a small one. He heard laughing, squealing and a little bit of screaming. Kagome came out with a squirming and giggling Rin in her arms.

"Aye, Shelia, here, was hard croc to get but I managed it," Kagome said in horrible Australian accent.

"Kagome, let go," Rin said with tears of joy running from her eyes.

"Oh no, she becoming resistant again. I guess I'm going to have tickle her some more," Kagome shouted in her regular voice. Rin kicked and screaming as Kagome tickled her belly.

A part of Sesshomaru was smiling on the inside. Although he worried Rin wouldn't like Kagome, he now saw that his two favorite girls were practically soulmates. He swore they could have been mother and daughter in a previous life.

When dating, he always had problem with the relationship between Rin and whatever woman he was dating at the time. The women always had a problem with their ranking of importance on Sesshomaru's priority list. They loathed the fact that their date was cancel because Rin had a fever or whatever seem to be the issue. When Sesshomaru dated someone, he somewhat hoped he could find a mother-esque figure for Rin; but this time he found a real mother.

Sesshomaru quietly walked over to the bed. He slyly grabbed a seat on the bed, making he didn't disturb them. Courtside tickets to the Knicks was nothing compared the seat he had now.

Finally, Rin squirmed her way out of Kagome's grip. She turned around and began tickling Kagome. Kagome immediately started laughing and wiggling. Rin could dish it out as well as she could take it.

"Stop, Rin. You're killing me," Kagome laughed. She was now the one who had tears in her eyes. Rin obeyed Kagome's command and turned toward Sesshomaru.

"Papa, are you ticklish?" Rin asked.

"No," Sesshomaru lied.

"Yes, you are!" Rin screamed as she tried to tickle him. Sesshomaru never laughed or showed if there was any effect on him.

"Hmm. Rin, it seems you need a little help," Kagome as she started to tickle him.

Yet Kagome's "tickling" had ulterior motives. Granted, she did want to see him laugh just once, but this time she merely wanted to feel the hard planes of his body. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her while she bit her luscious bottom lip as she ran her hands across his abs. Her hands were a little too close to his "friend" just to be childish play. Sesshomaru restrained himself from growling in arousal.

"Settle down, Rin," Sesshomaru said with a tightness in his voice. Rin quickly stopped and sat down on the bed. Kagome pulled Rin close to her and held Rin. Sesshomaru narrowed his amber eyes as he stared into Kagome's deviant ones. He saw the little game she was playing. First, she would got him aroused then avoided her consequence by hiding behind a six year old. 'Way to go, Sesshomaru. You've found one with too many layers to peel back,' Sesshomaru thought sarcastically to himself.

"Now, Rin. Today, you can be a big girl. You can go to this playdate without me like you requested [actually begged] earlier in the week; or you can go to your room and be on punishment the whole day since you will be breaking a promise to your friend. You know how I feel about breaking promises, Rin."

"You don't like it which is why you don't make many," Rin responded correctly. Sesshomaru nodded his head. 'I guess if he doesn't make promises then he probably doesn't make a lot of commitments to people or women either,' Kagome thought sadly.

"Now, go get ready for your playdate."

"Yes, Papa." After Rin quietly walked out Sesshomaru's bedroom, Kagome and Sesshomaru turned back to each other.

Kagome yelped as Sesshomaru pounced on her. Sesshomaru laid on top of Kagome careful not to crush her delicate body. He pushed his hardened cock against the inside of her thigh. Kagome felt the heady feelings of last night rush over her body. Sesshomaru methodically kissed up and down her neck.

"Foolish girl, you think you can turn child's play into an adult's affair and get away with it? You are sadly mistaken," Sesshomaru said in a husky voice.

He unclasped a few buttons of his shirt that Kagome wore till her breasts were showing. Kagome's nipples immediately became hard from the cold air. Sesshomaru kissed a trail down to the left one and began fondling it with his mouth. He licked and sucked at it eagerly. He could feel the quickening of Kagome's heartbeat beneath his lips and could smell the growing amount of pheromones rolling off her body.

Kagome was entranced with Sesshomaru's ministrations. His kisses sent waves of pleasure coursing through her veins. His hot musky put her in a spell of arousal. Kagome knew taunting Sesshomaru would have consequences she didn't want to face. She also knew it was more to get information from him then to have a rendezvous with their sex parts, but she couldn't help herself. Although they had only made love eight hours ago, Kagome was ready for more.

Kagome could feel Sesshomaru growing rougher with his kisses. She didn't mind it until she felt Sesshomaru's fangs sink into the areola of her nipple. Kagome recovered her senses as she felt blood pouring the puncture wounds. She pushed Sesshomaru off of her and rose from the bed.

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru said with heartfelt contempt.

"No, it's okay," Kagome said awkwardly, "I'm just gonna go." Kagome bent down to pick up her slightly torn clothes from the previous night.

"I'm sorry , please, come back to bed." Utterly out of character, Sesshomaru visibly showed anguish on his beautiful face.

"No, its not you. I'm just, ya know, following one night stand protocol," Kagome said nervously.

"Who told you this was a one night stand?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

"I just assumed so when you weren't in the bed earlier," Kagome answered as she stared at the floor.

Sesshomaru found himself sighing in frustration for the second time that morning. "Onna, I went out for my daily run. Must I spell out how I feel about you."

Kagome released a breath of relief. "Yes, please."

Sesshomaru walked slowly over to Kagome. He ran his hand through her silky tresses as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. His compassionate eyes looked into her confused, yet hopeful eyes.

"I care for you, Kagome, very much," Sesshomaru admitted.

"Do you want to..."

"Yes, I want to be with you," Sesshomaru answered her question before she finished saying it. "In fact, I was planning to spend the day with you."

"Is that why you're not going with Rin to her playdate?" Kagome asked. She started to feel bad, she didn't want to take a father away from his daughter.

"No, I never planned to go with Rin to her playdate. I do not particularly care for Ayume's mother. She seems to love throwing herself at me."

Kagome allowed herself a blush and a smile-albeit, she tried unsuccessfully to hide from Sesshomaru. "Well, what do you have in mind for the day?" Kagome asked happily.

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to the bed then to Kagome. Kagome's blush became even deeper.

"Come on, there has to be more than just doing that," Kagome said slightly annoyed.

"I am a simple person, Kagome"

"No, you're not! You're just a horny dog!" Kagome giggled.

With a low growl, Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and wrapped her legs around his waist. He led her to the bed and gently laid her down. "Speaking of which, I believe there is some unfinished business between us." Kagome let out a small giggle.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome and himself under the covers. Laying on top of her, He started sucking harshly on the junction between her neck. He unbuttoned his shirt to expose more of Kagome's skin to his eyes. Sesshomaru trailed kisses down Kagome's body moving closer and closer to her womanhood. As he was about to give Kagome her "punishment", Rin busted into the room.

"Rin!" Kagome screeched. Kagome didn't have cover up since the comforter was already over her naked body.

"Kagome, can you help Rin pick an outfit for my playdate?" Rin asked oblivious to what was going on. Kagome heard a low growl of annoyance and sexual frustration emit from Sesshomaru's throat. Kagome couldn't help but laugh like maniac.

Later...

Sesshomaru pulled up in front of a shrine that Kagome claimed to be her home. 'No wonder she has such a nice ass. Anyone would if they had to go and down those stairs everyday.' As Sesshomaru was thinking about making the shrine's exuberant amount of stairs a new workout regiment for Tashio's house's artists, he managed to run up them without breaking a sweat.

He walked eagerly to the front door. He couldn't wait to see his newly acquired girlfriend once more today. After the mini fiascoes that occurred earlier in the morning, Kagome came up with a way for them to spend the day together instead of Sesshomaru's way. However, Kagome refused to tell Sesshomaru what it was, she only told him to dress casual.

And casual did he dress. He wore a rugby sweater polo and khaki cargo pants with dark brown Birkenstocks. Sesshomaru pulled his hair back into a low ponytail. His clothes definitely did not resemble his usual attitude. To sum it up in a sentence: he looked approachable.

Sesshomaru groaned inwardly as nervousness crept up in him. He wasn't some lovesick 15 year old boy about to go on his first date. He was Sesshomaru. The Sesshomaru! He didn't have time to woo and romance a woman. He'd love them and spend them packing. Yet Kagome changed all that. She made him want to woo and romance no matter how long it took, even if it took the rest of his life.

Sesshomaru rang the door. His response was a happy "I'm coming" from his bubbly Kagome. Much to his approval, Kagome opened. She looked beautiful. She wore a mid sleeve purple turtleneck and tight-fitting dark blue skinny jeans with knee-high brown boots with no heel. Her hair was down in cascading waves and around her face. She smelled of lavender and vanilla which was Sesshomaru's favorite. Her slightly tan features stood out against the cold and pale atmosphere of autumn Japan. Her smile caused a weird feeling inside Sesshomaru's stomach. He began to wonder if he was coming down with something.

"Wow, I thought you would have had a hard time with the concept of casual," Kagome said impressed.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Thank you for having confidence this Sesshomaru, onna," Sesshomaru replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry but since I've known you, you always so prim and proper. You're always wearing those Armani suits that say 'you mean business'," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at Kagome's comment, "But I have to say you look sexy as hell, still." Kagome bit her bottom lip as she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes seductively.

"Let's get out here," Sesshomaru whispered in a deep baritone voice.

Kagome winced at his comment. "Actually, we can't go yet. The Peanut gallery wants to interrogate you."

"I heard that," Sesshomaru heard someone yell over Kagome's shoulder.

"I wanted you to," Kagome answered back slightly annoyed.

Kagome slowly led Sesshomaru to her living room. Sesshomaru sat across from a middle age woman, a media-absorbed teenager, and grumpy old man.

"U-Umm. Sesshomaru, this is my mother," Kagome stuttered nervously as she pointed the middle age woman with a bright smile, "This is my grandfather," Kagome pointed to the old man who now has his nose turned up, "and this my little brother, Souta," Kagome finished when she pointed to the fifteen year old gamer.

"Souta, honey, please stop playing your Gameboy," Kagome's mother requested politely.

"For the last time, it's not a Gameboy, it's a Nintendo DS," Souta snapped. Kagome sent a glare in Souta's direction. Souta's eyes widen in fear for a moment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that, mom," Souta apologized quickly.

Sesshomaru was taken aback by Kagome's sudden appearance of authority when she checked her little brother for his impudence. Sesshomaru swore-if he could-he would spend a thousand years trying to discover all the degrees of Kagome.

"It's an honor to meet all of you," Sesshomaru said respectfully. "I see where Kagome gets her smile from," he said candidly to Kagome's mother.

A small blush rose to Kagome's mom's cheeks. Yep, no woman was immune to Sesshomaru's charm (when he showed it) "We just wanted to meet the man who has capture the heart of our little Kagome's heart."

"And the one who kept her out till 9 o' clock this morning," Grandpa added spitefully.

"Grandpa!" Kagome scorned this clenched teeth. Sesshomaru could tell she was becoming increasingly embarrassed by her family.

"So what are you intentions with my sister?" Souta asked audaciously. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Souta's impetous question while Kagome planted her face in her hands.

"Don't you know already, boy? Haven't they taught you the birds and the bees in school," Grandpa asked.

"Oh, Kami. What am I going to do?" Kagome whimpered.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews are a writer's best friend.


	15. I Can Be Playful Too

A/N: Thank you so much for waiting! I know it's been a minute. Also Thank you guys for all your reviews, I wish I could give you all hugs!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 15: I Can Be Playful Too

Sesshomaru dragged a disenchanted Kagome out of her humble abode. Her countenance had considerably pale after sitting through sixty minutes of embarrassing conservation and photos of former herself. Sesshomaru wrapped his strong arms around Kagome's narrow waist.

"Cheer up, onna, it wasn't that bad," Sesshomaru consoled," I particularly like the one of you naked in public."

"Ugh, I can't believe my mom pulled out my baby photos and then showed the most embarrassing one!" Kagome exclaimed.

A light chuckle came out of Sesshomaru's throat as he remembered the picture once more. "Tell me why you were naked?"

With a deep sigh, Kagome began to explain: "I was three years old and we were at a park. As a family bonding time, My mother, my father and I fed the ducks at the pond. Then I......

_A three year old Kagome looked at her father with questioning eyes. "Daddy, why don't ducks wear clothes like we do?" Kagome asked innocently._

"_Because, Sweetheart, animals don't have to wear clothes," her father answered_

"_Can I be a animal?"_

"_An animal and no, you are fine as human, Kagome."_

"_But I want to be an animal," Kagome whined with a pout._

"_Kagome, what have I told you about whining and stick that bottom lip back in," Kagome's mother interjected sternly._

"_I'm sorry but you'll have to grow wings and beak like this duck here or you can't be an animal," Kagome's father said with a huge grin._

_Moments later..._

_As Kagome's parent were enthralled in each other, Kagome enacted her plan._

"_Look Mommy and Daddy!" Kagome yelled. Kagome's parents turned around to see a stark naked three year old walking around like a duck and flapping her arms like wings._

"_See, Daddy, now I'm a duck!" Kagome said with her timeless smile. Kagome's father took a picture with a camera he kept on him at all times before her mother chased her down and gave a good spanking._

Flashback end

"My mom was so pissed and my dad couldn't stop laughing," Kagome said as she let out a chuckle herself.

Sesshomaru let out a decent laugh and his smirk presumed an upward turn similar to a smile. Kagome stood stunned. She never heard Sesshomaru laugh and let alone have a smile on his face (or close as he could get to one while remaining Sesshomaru).

"So this is what it takes to hear you laugh. Telling embarrassing stories about my childhood," Kagome said fake aggravation.

"obviously so," Sesshomaru chuckled.

"You would honestly get kicks out of your girlfriend's misery," Kagome poked out her bottom lip feigning sadness. Sesshomaru ignored her pull for his sympathy and put her plump lip in between his two lips. Sesshomaru and Kagome shared a small make out session before they descended down many stairs of the shrine.

As they walked down the stairs, Kagome noticed Sesshomaru was driving again. This time he was driving a Lamborghini instead the Audi.

"You have a Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Coupe, too." Kagome said amazed.

'Does she know every sports car out there,' thought an awestruck Sesshomaru. "Boy, nothing get past you," Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sorry but as you can see, people in my neighborhood don't drive a lot of sports car."

"So what kind of hammer do you prefer?" Sesshomaru asked randomly.

"What....there are different kinds of hammers?" Kagome said in lazy confusion.

A smile appeared on Sesshomaru's face: she passed the test. "I was just making sure I was dating a woman," He said smugly. Kagome narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Is that an Adam's Apple I see there?" Sesshomaru joked as he lifted her chin.

Kagome shoved Sesshomaru and began a bombardment of hits that barely affected Sesshomaru. "Too far!!" Kagome screamed.

Sesshomaru was falling madly in love with Kagome. Never had he experienced a relationship like this. Kagome was his hot, sexy girlfriend that he wanted to bed every minute of the day but then she was his fun, playful friend that he could be comfortable, and vulnerable with. Unlike the women Sesshomaru dated before, Kagome had a heart of gold, not a heart for gold.

Sesshomaru was pulled out of his thoughts as he became annoyed with Kagome's playful hits. He grabbed one of her wrists in each hand. First, he kissed the knuckles of her left fist then the knuckles of her right fist; and finally, placed a kiss on her lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled very close to his body.

Kagome snuggled into his warm and inhaled his scent.

"Please, show mercy, onna. I merely jest with you," Sesshomaru whispered sensually in Kagome's ear.

"Well, it wasn't very funny," said Kagome. She had a melodramatic look of hurt on her face.

Sesshomaru's sated visage turned into a serious one. "If you expect this Sesshomaru to beg for your forgiveness; then you will be waiting a very long time," Sesshomaru spat. Maybe Kagome wasn't that different from his previous girlfriends.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Suddenly, a smiles appeared in her soft brown eyes and on her pink lips. "I would never want you to beg for my forgiveness..."

Sesshomaru breathed a unnoticeable sigh of relief. He had already laid down much of his pride for her; and it was too soon for him to lay down more.

Kagome could tell Sesshomaru wasn't to openly apologize, although he had done it times before with her. Besides Kagome knew of another way of making Sesshomaru apologize.

"...But you'll have to say sorry by doing whatever I want all day with no complaints," Kagome whispered as she pressed her soft lips against the shell of Sesshomaru's sensitive ear. She stood on her tiptoes as she nibbed the pointy tip of his ear and pressed her chest against his.

Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome and wrapped his large hand over her small delicate one as he began to walk to the car. He tried valiantly to show Kagome that her suggestive manner didn't work on him. But Sesshomaru failed miserably; especially when his friend decided to make a minor appearance through his khaki trousers.

They arrived to Sesshomaru's overpriced car.(the overall cause of Sesshomaru's current predicament) Like the gentleman he was, Sesshomaru opened the passenger door for Kagome. As Sesshomaru walked around to the driver's side, Kagome noticed a bundle of yellow chrysanthemums laying behind the driver's seat.

Kagome couldn't help but allow a large goofy smile appear on her face. Chrysanthemums weren't her favorite; but just knowing Sesshomaru was thoughtful enough to bring flowers made Kagome all tingly inside.

When Sesshomaru settled himself in the car, Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru wasn't one to argue with sharing an embrace with Kagome but he still sent Kagome a WTF? look.

"Oh, don't be coy? You know what you did." Kagome said with a sunny disposition.

Sesshomaru began to frown. 'What the hell is she talking about now?' Kagome rolled her eyes slightly annoyed by Sesshomaru's facade of ignorance. "..Silly, you bought me flowers," Kagome said as she pulled out the bouquet of chrysanthemums.

Strangely, Sesshomaru's mouth dropped further at Kagome's discovery.

"Those aren't for you," Sesshomaru replied in a solemn tone as he started the car. All emotion or any sign of happiness had left his face. "We have to make a stop."

* * *

A/N: Muchas Gracias for reading! Please review! Reviews is better fuel than Ramen.


	16. In Remembrance

A/N: Sorry, it took me so long. I had writer's block and I needed a little vacation. Thanks so much for reviewing. You guys give me some of the most empowering messages!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 16: In Remembrance

Kagome starred at a cold, somber mausoleum made of gray marble. The mausoleum resemble a Greek temple. It was massive in size. The tomb was bigger than Kagome's own home. It had eight Corinthian columns, four in a row.

In front of the entrance to the mausoleum was a marble statue of person on their knees. With further inspection, this person had three faces: the left one was the face of a human, the right was the face of a demon, and the middle was the face of the goddess Amaterasu. All three faces had tears running down their cheeks. Kagome was astounded by the symbolism. This man, no demon, was so celebrated when he was living; that when he died, humans, demons, gods and goddesses alike weeped for his departure.

Kagome looked above the mausoleum entrance to see an epitaph. _Toga Taisho: a great titan amidst mere beings but a greater philanthropist among us all._ Kagome was at a loss for words.

Kagome clutched the yellow chrysanthemums tightly to her chest as she followed an austere Sesshomaru into the mausoleum. Kagome took a deep breath trying to release some of her nervousness yet her plan didn't prevail.

The inside of the mausoleum was quite dark since only there were only six taper candles and two small windows used for lighting the inside room. Kagome saw an altar, made from marble also, erected in the middle of the inside of the mausoleum. On one side of the altar was a place for incenses and the other side was for flowers. Kagome put the Chrysanthemums in their rightful spot while Sesshomaru grabbed an incense and lit it.

On the altar, Kagome read the engraving: _Toga Inu no Taisho and his lovely wife and mate Izayoi._The engraving of Sesshomaru's father's name was the same color as the rest of the marble but his wife/mate was inscribed in red ink which told Kagome that Toga's wife was still alive.

"General of the Dogs," Kagome said to no one in particular.

"Yes, he was the general of Company 46 or the Company of Dog Demons during World War II," Sesshomaru answered quietly.

"Oh. Your mother, Izayoi, is still alive?" Kagome asked pointing to the inscription.

Kagome's answer was an irate glare from Sesshomaru. "Izayoi is Inuyasha's mother. My stepmother," Sesshomaru replied harshly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I-Is your mother buried at another location," Kagome questioned nervously.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath which Kagome looked at as his annoyance. "My mother is not dead. Izayoi's name is engraved on my father's altar because she plans to follow him in death. My mother didn't have her name engraved because my father left her for Izayoi."

"Oh," Kagome merely said.

Sesshomaru continued on before Kagome thought to ask any more questions. "You see my mother and father were in an arranged marriage. Though they were forced to marry, both of them loved each other very much, but my father fell in love with another woman, Izayoi," Sesshomaru grounded out. Kagome could tell there must've been some bad blood between Sesshomaru and his father. "My father felt his bond with Izayoi was stronger than the one with my mother, so he left my mother. My father became a head-over-heels in love husband to a human while my mother became a heartbroken divorcee. My mother never forgave him, regardless of the fact that she still loves him."

The breakup of his mother and father caused Sesshomaru to believe that love was not for him. At least, he believed it until he met Kagome. Now he hoped he could inherit the same love his father shared with Inuyasha's mother.

"I see. I'm sorry I asked so many questions," Kagome apologized sadly. She put her down feeling like a overzealous fool for asking so many questions when this was a time of mourning and reflection for her boyfriend.

Sesshomaru merely stared at the altar of his father. He showed no outward appearance of sadness or lost. Kagome looked deeply into Sesshomaru's eyes and comprehend what Sesshomaru was experiencing: Devastation. Kagome knew that feeling well.

As Sesshomaru paid tribute to his father, Kagome observe Toga's grave. Kagome began to wonder at the unconventionality of Sesshomaru's father's grave. Because money-gouging prices of Japanese funeral ceremonies. People settled for very subtle burials. The price of Kagome's father's funeral and burial was two million yen-and that was cheap!

"My father was a devout Catholic and one of the biggest benefactors of The First Cathedral of Japan. When he died, the church allowed us to buy this plot of land behind the church to build this mausoleum. It cost us over ten million yen for such an befitting burial."

A quiet stillness surrounded Kagome and Sesshomaru once more.

"Wait. You said we are at the First Cathedral of Japan?" Kagome asked with abrupt interest.

"Hai. I took the back way."

"It's a good time as any," Kagome muttered to herself. "Umm...do you mind if I borrow a Chrysanthemum?" Kagome asked suddenly. Sesshomaru nodded his head as he gave Kagome a curious quirk of his eyebrows.

Kagome quickly sauntered out of the mausoleum. Moments after Kagome left, a stoic Inuyasha strode in with a visitor.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha greeted dejected.

"I surprised to see you here," Sesshomaru said, ".....Kikyo."

"Anything for Inuyasha," replied Kikyo, "I just can't believe it's been five years already." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded their heads in agreement.

"I smell that your mom has already been here," Inuyasha announced to Sesshomaru.

Simple humans couldn't pick up on delicate scents like canine demons. It wasn't that Sesshomaru's mother left behind her own scent but she left a different scent lingering in the air. There were five incense sticks. Four of them smelled like _Jinko_(Agarwood); but the fifth one smelled like Jasmine. It was the only sign that Sesshomaru's mother went to visit her decreased ex-husband.

"Hey, I saw Kagome when we walked into the cemetery. You wouldn't happen to know why she's here would you, Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked obviously trying to find out if Kagome came with Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I do since she came with me to visit my father," Sesshomaru admitted. Kikyo wanted so badly to jump and squeal; however she settled for a small smile since a cemetery wasn't the best place for rejoicing.

"Well, I'm going to say 'hi'," said Kikyo unable to contain her growing smile.

"What was that all about," Inuyasha asked densely.

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha's inquiry especially since he didn't want answer it.

"It's been awhile since I came to see you, father," Kagome said to an tombstone. "Eight years at least. A lot has change in the ten years that you've been dead. I graduated from high school. I've had boyfriends," Kagome chuckled reminiscing about her two high school sweethearts. "Actually, I have one now. His name is Sesshomaru. We've officially been dating since maybe four hours ago." Kagome laughed. "But I think he is something really special," Kagome sat down and made herself comfortable in front of her father's grave as she continued to ramble, "When I first met him, he seemed so ruthless and cold but really he's just a big puppy dog. The whole family met him today...." Then Kagome began to tear up. "N-Not all the family. You didn't meet him. You didn't berate him like you said you would do with all my boyfriends."

Kagome started bawling. "In fact, there are lot of things you won't be able to do. You'll never see Souta grow up. You won't be here to walk me down the aisle at my wedding. Hell, you not going to be here to see if my album does well. You weren't here to see me get a record deal," Kagome ranted and raved at the motionless, and undisturbed grave, "You'll never be there."

Kagome put her head in her lap and cried. She told herself that she was over her father's death but how could she get over the loss of one of the most important people in her life?

Kikyo approach a crying girl sitting front in of a grave. She read on the grave the name Hideki Higurashi and embossed in red was the names of his living- specifically Kagome's. Kikyo kneel at her friend's side. "Oh, honey. Why didn't you tell me?" Kikyo said sympathetically.

Kagome rose to show her red nose and her puffy, bloodshot eyes. She mouthed her friend's name before she relapsed into another fit of tears. She felt herself being pull to Kikyo's chest. Kagome released all her anguish and began to cry loudly. Unbeknown to Kagome, Inuyasha had arrived with his brother in tow. Kagome's tears finally simmered down that she was able to rise her head from Kikyo's bosom. She looked up to see Inuyasha with a empathic look on his face and her eyes widen when she saw Sesshomaru.

With instant vigor, Kagome sprinted an acre toward the first and only Japanese Cathedral through the pouring rain. Kagome left behind a gasping human, a curious but slightly impressed hanyou, a hurt youkai.

"Why do she run?" Kikyo asked.

"And how did she get some endurance?" Inuyasha questioned stupidly which resulted in a smack of the head and punch to the abs. Sesshomaru swallowed his hurt pride and chase after his girlfriend.

Kagome stood keeled over in the asylum of the church's hallway that was open the outdoors. She cried her eyes out as she tried to catch her breath and calm her rapid heart.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" she heard Sesshomaru's smooth voice resonated. Just as Kagome's heart started to slow down, it was jolted back into breakneck speeds. She quickly turned her back to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru show a small wince from the pain and anger he felt. "Kagome, please look at me," he said in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I didn't want you to see me like this," Kagome said through sniffles. Kagome unexpectedly felt her turned around. She looked up to see a mildly irritated Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru encased Kagome in his strong arms and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. Kagome held onto Sesshomaru as if she'd lose him. "Foolish girl, I will take into account your despairing feelings is the cause of your current absurdity."

Kagome released a small giggle. She knew it was Sesshomaru's way of saying he didn't care about how she felt, he would be there. "Thank you," Kagome replied quietly with a sad smile.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review!!!


	17. Can't Get Enough

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with work. So how do I reward my wonderful readers?......with smut! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 17: Can't Get Enough

Kagome and Sesshomaru were riding in the car to his house in peaceful silence. After a rocky start in the morning, Kagome and Sesshomaru's all-day date got better. MUCH BETTER!

Kagome really wanted to spend a normal day with him, but the inuyoukai couldn't seem to keep his claws off of her. As they were in the dark movie theater, Sesshomaru dragged Kagome onto his lap. It took all of Kagome's strength to refrain for moaning loudly during the movie. When they went to lunch, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into the bathroom for a quickie before the main entrées arrived. Kagome never knew one could feel so good in a matter of minutes. He even tried to fuck her on the ferris wheel when they went to the carnival.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in the driver's seat across from her. Before Sesshomaru could lock with her, she turned away blushing furiously. Sesshomaru smirked knowing exactly what was running through her mind. 'That's right. Keep your mind completely in the gutter,' Sesshomaru thought devilishly. Both heard the Lamborghini purr as Sesshomaru accelerated to 90 mph. Someone was anxious to get home.

When they had arrived home, Kagome immediately called for Rin. "Rin, Rin, where are you little one?"

"Rin had such a wonderful time at her playdate that she decided to spend the night," Sesshomaru answered her inquiry.

"Oh, I was hoping to see her again but hey, we did tell it would be a nice if she went. Sesshomaru, you and I make a pretty good team," Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kagome really wanted to see Rin again but she also wanted to avoid to prolong the inevitable night with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru found his appropriate position of his arms around her waist. "Yes, we do outside but especially inside the bedroom," he said as he began to lead her to the bedroom.

Kagome suddenly pulled away from him. "you stay here until I say so," Kagome said as she ran upstairs to the bedroom with a medium-sized black shopping bag. Sesshomaru let out a frustrated sigh as he paced his foyer.

After ten minutes, Sesshomaru heard Kagome's voice telling him to come up to the bedroom. He walked in to see his bedroom dimly lidded with multiple candles and roses petals on the bed but no Kagome. Sesshomaru's senses were overwhelm. He couldn't smell Kagome's delicate scent, only the roses petals and the jasmine from the candles. He understood Kagome's intentions but he couldn't make love to her with a massive headache. He extinguished the candles and threw the rose petals into the trashcan downstairs in the kitchen. He turned on the lights in the room then turn the dimmer till it was the equivalent light of the candles. To compensate for the romantic atmosphere, Sesshomaru turned on some smooth jazz. Sesshomaru came to the realization that he had too much time to change everything around.

"Kagome, where are you?" Sesshomaru asked frustrated once more.

"I'm in the bathroom, I'll be out in a minute," shouted Kagome through the door. Sesshomaru merely rolled his eyes. What could she be doing that would take so long? Sesshomaru started for his Blackberry when he had heard it ring. It was an business associate of his.

"Yes, Kiyoshi?"

"Sesshomaru, have you sign those contracts?"

"Actually, I'm a bit skeptic about...."

"Sesshomaru, what do you think?" said a soft voice. Sesshomaru turned around to see Kagome leaning against the door frame wearing a light violet sheer lacy babydoll lingerie. The bodice was made of embroidered fabric and transparent lace that held her breasts. The bottom was a translucent fabric that barely reached her midthigh and showed her matching v-string. She wore some 4in stiletto heels which made her legs seem to extend for miles. Kagome let her mussed tresses frame her face of bright red painted lips and eyes filled out with thick black mascara and eyeliner. Kagome want to be the perfect sex goddess for her very own sex god.

Sesshomaru heard Kiyoshi grumbling about something on the other side of the phone but he sounded so far away. "I have to go," Sesshomaru replied distantly in the phone. Sesshomaru tossed his Blackberry onto the nightstand.

Kagome then noticed that the romantic that she set up was absolutely changed. "Sesshomaru, what happened to my rose petals and my candles? And when did I turn on this music?"

"Onna, do not worry about those trivial items. Just get that sweet little ass of yours over here NOW!" Sesshomaru demanded with a deathly tone.

A smirking Kagome sultrily walked toward Sesshomaru. When she had reach him, Sesshomaru tried to seize her lips but Kagome wouldn't let him. She took her little index finger and shook it back and forth. Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed at her. "What game are playing at, onna?"

Kagome merely gave a small wink as she grabbed his hand and led him to the edge of the bed. She straddled his waist as she began to remove his shirt. Kagome stopped Sesshomaru when he tried to remove her babydoll. Sesshomaru silently grumbled till Kagome began to kiss him. Kagome slink her arms around Sesshomaru's shoulders as she gently pressed her lips on his. The kiss became passionate as Sesshomaru opened his mouth so Kagome's tongue could slip in. Kagome throughly explored his sensual mouth, feeling every crevice. Kagome's kiss became madly possessive as well as lascivious when she rocked her aroused body on his. Sesshomaru let out a moan into her mouth. Before Sesshomaru could thrust his tongue into her mouth, Kagome pulled away. She kneel on the floor in between his legs as she trailed kisses down his torso until she reached his belt buckle.

"Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru looked down to see total arousal in Kagome's eyes but also a little bit of uncertainty.

"I've never done before. So please bear with me," Kagome innocently said as she unbuckle his belt and unzipped his pants.

"Kagome, you don't have do this," Sesshomaru said although his beast wanted to tell her to take him into her mouth all night long.

"I know, I want to." Kagome slowly pulled his boxers from erected cock. His erection sprung forward into her face. Kagome seem to forgotten how big he was. Kagome took Sesshomaru's hard cock into her hand and began to massage him. She slowly stroked him from his base to his very tip. Sesshomaru let a small moan and moist drop of pre-cum appeared from his tip. Kagome licked his slit and another one appeared. This time, she wrapped her hands at the base and slid the rest of his girth into her mouth. Sesshomaru let out a loud groan; her mouth was just as tight as her pussy. She slowly moved her head up and down his shaft until she saw him grabbing at the sheets then picked up the pace. Sesshomaru watched as her head bobbed up and down leaving red lipstick residue along his whole cock. He bucked his hips when she licked underneath his shaft and rolled her tongue around his cock. Kagome removed her hand and took the rest of Sesshomaru in her mouth. She relaxed her throat to allow him more entrance. Sesshomaru was now shredding the ends of his cotton sheets. He was on the verge of coming when she lightly ran her teeth down his cock.

"Are you sure you've never done this before," huskily voiced by Sesshomaru. Kagome merely shook her head with him still in her mouth.

He pulled her off of him before he came and laid her on the bed. Sesshomaru put Kagome's leg over each of his shoulders and planted his face in front of pussy. First, he gave her swollen lips a kiss. Kagome let a small whimper. Then he sucked on her pulsing clitoris, lavishing at how she became wetter and wetter. He slid his tongue out lick her slit then dove into her pussy. Kagome released a loud moan when she arched her back. His tongue searched every nook and cranny of her pussy an please it. But before Kagome could cum, Sesshomaru pulled his tongue out of her. Kagome almost beg him to go back in.

"Why did you have to stop so soon. I've never experience anything like that before in my life," Kagome said in breathy voice.

"Onna, you and I both know there is something so much better in store," Sesshomaru said. He captured her mouth with his letting her taste herself. "Do you like how you taste?" Sesshomaru asked in a rough voice. Kagome nodded her head in a trance-like motion. "Good because I **LOVE** it!" he added.

Kagome abruptly pushed herself on top of Sesshomaru. "Well, we should give the dog what he wants shouldn't we?" Kagome said with a mischievous smile. She straddled his head with her legs. She placed Sesshomaru's hands on each side her hips. "You know what you and me both want."

Sesshomaru had darted his tongue into her wanton crevice when Kagome's head lolled back in ecstasy. As he roughly drove his tongue inside her, he listened to her release a loud sensuous moan. He felt her ass moving against his neck just as her body rode his mouth. He tasted each drop of juice that fell upon her walls causing Kagome's pussy to get wetter and wetter. Sesshomaru could sense Kagome was on the verge of climaxing. He saw her hands digging into the sheets above his head. He heard Kagome whimper "Fuck me" as she was about to find release.

Kagome once again felt herself being thrown off of Sesshomaru. If he kept this, there was going to a problem. Kagome landed in the pillows as she watched Sesshomaru stalk over to her. She watched him lick his lips that were glistening with her juices.

"Onna, I need to take you now," growled Sesshomaru. As Sesshomaru was about to mount Kagome, she flipped him onto his back again. "Onna, why won't you let me be on top."

"Oh, Sesshomaru, you must learn to compromise. If you let me be on top, I'll let you take in your favorite position," Kagome said with mocking yet knowing smile.

"We've been fucking for a little over 14 hours. How do you know already what's my favorite position?"

"Hmm, just a hunch." Kagome position her pussy right above Sesshomaru's cock so he could feel the heat pulsing from her. Kagome nipped at Sesshomaru's lips as she impaled herself with his cock. When Sesshomaru couldn't bear the torture anymore and shoved Kagome himself into her, Kagome let out a scream into Sesshomaru's mouth. "you naughty, naughty dog," Kagome moaned before she caught Sesshomaru's tongue. She felt the vibrations rippled through his torso as Sesshomaru growled. Kagome begin to ride Sesshomaru. First, she started out slow then she sped up.

Sesshomaru's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Why do you torture me, Kagome?" Sesshomaru panted. He pushed her closer to his chest to feel her breast rubbing against his chest.

"I recall asking that same question last night," chuckled Kagome darkly. Kagome sat up and started gong up and down on his cock.

Sesshomaru groaned at the absence of her warmth then at the new pleasure she gave him. He watched her breasts bounced jiggled each time she pierced herself with his cock. He put his hands on her hips to somewhat control her wild movement. When he bucked his hips upward, Kagome snapped her head back and let out a scream. When she turned back to face him, Sesshomaru saw tears in her eyes.

"I've never felt this good before," Kagome cried. Suddenly, she shoved herself off of Sesshomaru. She moved to the other side of the bed and positioned herself on her hands and knees with her dripping cunt in the air. "Take me before I cum all by myself," Kagome harshly grated.

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a raised eyebrow but didn't hesitate to enter her smoldering pussy. He thrust into her with renewed vigor. He concentrated on her body moving at the force of his assaults. 'She's right,' Sesshomaru thought, 'this is my favorite position.' As he grounded his dick into her, Sesshomaru began slapping her ass. He saw more tears streaming down her face while she let out little yelps. He felt Kagome's pussy tighten ready for her climax as he felt his seed flowing up from him. Sesshomaru and Kagome let out equal screams of pleasure as they reached sexual nirvana together.

The both of them collapsed on Sesshomaru's king size bed completely drained from the experience. Sesshomaru laid on top of Kagome careful not to crush her body with massive size. He saw his lover quickly dozing off to sleep so he grab the sheet and comforter and slid over his and Kagome's naked bodies. "Good night, my love," Sesshomaru said as he placed his head in the crook of Kagome's neck.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and please rate! Remember your views are my fuel! (And I'm a gass guzzler! That was so corny! Tee-heehee!)


	18. He Said What!

**A/N: **I can't believe it has been TWO years since I have updated, lol. Well, I have good news and bad news. Bad news first: school is still hectic so I don't have a perfect schedule of when I'm going to update. Good news-actually Great News: my writer's block is over! Essentially, my writer's block came from the chapter 18 I wrote two years ago. The way I wanted the plot to go was just lame and chapter 18 put up a huge barrier in my writing process since I didn't initially want to change it but alas, the change is for the better. **Therefore this is a revamped version of chapter 18. I am so very sorry for the wait! **Believe me, it was torturous for me to leave you guys hanging. My biggest pet peeve about online stories is when a writer doesn't complete her story and I'm left wondering what would've happen. So for me as a writer, I felt like a hypocrite and as a reader, I was mad at myself because I wanted to know what was going with Sesshomaru and Kagome (in my own story nonetheless, lol). Very well, I leave you the New and Improved Chapter 18. **Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own 'Shoulda Let You Go' by Keyshia Cole

Chpr. 18: He Said What!

Kagome gingerly watched as Sesshomaru's personal chef, Akane, made her favorite breakfast: eggs benedict with roasted garlic potatoes. Kagome knew from the orange juice Akane freshly squeezed and mixed with mango and strawberry that her breakfast would be phenomenal.

Suddenly, Rin walked into the kitchen with her pajamas still on. Her hair was askew and thrown around her head-even her side ponytail came loose. She wore a mix-match combination of a purple Hannah Montana t-shirt and a red High School Musical leggings. Her happy-go-lucky countenance was replaced by a tired, droopy face.

"Good Morning, Rin!" chirped Kagome.

"Goodmorningkagome," Rin mumbled as climbed onto a stool and sat at the island with Kagome.

Kagome gave Rin a sympathetic look. "Still tired, little one?" Rin sadly shook her head. "Maybe you should go back to sleep," Kagome advised.

"I can't. My body won't let me!" Rin whimpered. Kagome and Akane let out concerned 'ahs'. "Akane, can I please drink so coffee this time?" Rin whined.

Akane maudlin face turned stern. "No, Rin! You know you are too young for coffee and quite frankly, too old for whining."

"Sorry." Rin poked out her bottom lip even more when an idea came to her. Rin tugged on Kagome's shirt. "Psst, Kagome," Rin whispered, "can I taste some of your coffee?" The millisecond Rin's request hit her demon ears, Akane had an annoyed look on her face.

"Honestly Rin, there's nothing really special about coffee," Kagome said drinking her Colombian decaf blend that Akane also prepared with two sugars and hazelnut creamer, "it's not really that good." Akane gave Kagome a hurt look. When Rin looked away, Kagome mouthed to Akane _"I lied. It's fantastic!" _Akane gave her a small thumbs up.

Akane glanced at Rin. "When I come back, your pancakes should be ready and food will probably wake you up. Until then, drink some orange juice," she said before she went into the dining room.

Rin ignored Akane's advice and began pestering Kagome. "Kagome, if it's so bad then why do you drink it?"

Kagome let out an annoyed sigh. "Ok, I'll let you taste a sip as long as you don't tell anyone," Kagome said with urgency.

"I promise, I won't tell."

Kagome looked around the expansive kitchen to make sure no was secretly there. She grabbed a spoon and place some of the semi-hot liquid on it. Kagome placed the filled spoon in Rin's mouth. Unfortunately, a sip was more than enough for Rin to wake up.

Rin was practically bouncing off the walls like her usual self by the time Akane came back. She asked a thousand questions without taking a breath. Kagome and Akane finally settled her down by letting her watch Hannah Montana, although both were now contemplating suicide.

"Seriously, Rin. Are you sure you don't want to look at Blue's Clues or what's the other one-Dora Explorer?" Kagome asked annoyed with the confused teen who couldn't decide if she was a blond or a brunette.

"No, those shows are for babies. I'm a big girl."

"And this is supposed to be better," Akane said equally annoyed. Just then Sesshomaru walked in. Kagome had to marvel at her man. He donned a double-breasted black suit that fit him like a glove.

"Papa!" Rin yelled happily and jumped off the stool and into Sesshomaru's arms. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the wonderful scene of a daughter with her father.

"Morning," Kagome said giving Sesshomaru a lusty look.

Sesshomaru put Rin on the floor and walked over to Kagome. "Good Morning," said Sesshomaru before he placed multiple kisses on her plush lips. Although Akane and Rin didn't hear him, Sesshomaru called Kagome 'love' in a whisper.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle and Sesshomaru crack a hint of smile as both of them reminisced about last night when Sesshomaru told Kagome he loved her.

Flashback...

T_he night seemed endlessly perfect. Kagome and Sesshomaru had an excellent dinner at their favorite date spot (the first restaurant Sesshomaru had ever taken Kagome to) and went dancing afterwards. The couple were now sleeping off hours of lovemaking. Sesshomaru laid comfortably on his side with Kagome in his arms when suddenly he heard the noise: PHHHHRRRRT!_

_Sesshomaru felt Kagome stiffen underneath him signaling she heard it too. Kagome immediately shot out the bed and ran to the bathroom. Sesshomaru scrunched his brows wondering what was wrong until he smelt it. Kagome had farted. The corners of Sesshomaru's mouth turned upwards in amusement. His sensitive demon ears heard Kagome berating herself in his bedroom._

"_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I can not believe that just had happen." Sesshomaru was surprised to hear his girlfriend use so much profanity when she rarely used it at all. "Damn it! Kagome, what were you thinking? Can't you control your butt muscles for one night? Oh, I knew I shouldn't have added those extras scallions tonight. OMG, he probably thinks I'm totally vile."_

"_Onna, I do not think you are vile," Sesshomaru, standing on the other end of the closed bathroom door, interrupted Kagome's conversation with herself. Kagome let out a little shriek from being startle. "Quiet Kagome, lest you want to wake the whole house. Now, come back to bed."_

"_No way! I don't want to fart in your bed again! I am so disgusting."_

"_Well, I don't want you farting in the bed again either but it happens. Flatulence is a natural function. Besides it wasn't even that bad," Sesshomaru explained._

"_It wasn't?" Kagome asked calming down a little._

_Sesshomaru released a sigh, "No, onna. Now come back to bed you're being foolish."_

_Kagome opened the door to see Sesshomaru standing on the opposite side waiting patiently for her. "you really mean it? It wasn't that bad?" Kagome asked with her bottom lip poked out._

_Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his girlfriend redundant need for assurance. "Yes."_

_A haphazard Kagome slowly climb into the bed after Sesshomaru. This time she laid as far away from Sesshomaru as possible. When Kagome started to feel herself slowly drift back to sleep, the covers were suddenly thrown over her head._

"_What the He.." Kagome was cut off when she smelled Sesshomaru's fart. "Get me out of this thing!" Kagome kicked at the blankets while she scream her head off but to no avail. Sesshomaru held the covers tight over her head._

"_Let me out," Kagome screeched. After about thirty seconds, Sesshomaru finally let Kagome come up for air. It had been forever since Sesshomaru had Dutch ovened someone (aka Inuyasha). Ripping the __covers off her face, Kagome revealed her face of tears and green-tinged skin. "I can not believe you just did that!"_

_Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders feigning innocence with an arrogant smirk on his beautiful face. Kagome narrowed her eyes and began growling. Sesshomaru started chuckling at Kagome's countenance. He was definitely rubbing off on her. Fortunately for our heroine, Sesshomaru couldn't continue laughing because Kagome managed to tackle the wind of him._

_As Sesshomaru was falling in the bed, he pondered how he let a little human female knock him on his ass. He felt as Kagome beat him with her small fists and whacked him with a pillow, but he did nothing. He merely had a goofy smirk on his face while Kagome seemed to be a raging lunatic._

"_And what are you smiling at? You are in big trouble mister," Kagome scolded as she continued to hit him._

"_I don't care," Sesshomaru said in small voice._

_Kagome immediately stopped her pillow attack, "WHAT!" she said as her anger began to flare even more._

"_I don't care if you hit me," Sesshomaru said still oddly content._

"_Why?"_

"_Because..." Sesshomaru trailed off._

"_Because...?" Kagome said losing some of her anger and gaining a little curiosity._

"_Because...I love you," Sesshomaru said with a small smile._

"_You what?" Kagome was quite stunned by Sesshomaru's confession that she dropped the pillow she had hovering over her head ready to attack Sesshomaru. "Ow!" Kagome groaned when the pillow abruptly bop her on the head._

_Sesshomaru released a little chuckle. He wasn't sure when he realized it during the night but he never he knew he loved Kagome. He wasn't "in love" with her, he just loved her. He wanted to revel in everything that was right and everything that was wrong with Kagome. He hated to see her frown because he loved her smile. He loved to lay down with her and know she was sleeping by her rhythmic breathing because he loved waking up to her laying her head on his chest with a little drool in the corner of her mouth (which he quickly wiped up before she realized she was drooler). He just loved her!_

"_I love you too," Kagome said with a smile. Sesshomaru was snapped out of his trance-like state to look directly at Kagome._

"_Do you now?"_

"_Of course," Kagome replied happily._

"_Good," Sesshomaru said smugly._

End Flashback...

Kagome and Sesshomaru stared into each other eyes for what seemed eternity until they heard Akane's voice.

"When you two are done being enraptured by each other's eyes, breakfast is ready," Akane said rolling her eyes.

Kagome straightaway jumped out of her seat and walked into the dining room. She was starving! It took her two bite of her eggs benedict before she noticed Sesshomaru wasn't eating.

Kagome asked with her mouth full, "Sesshomaru, why aren't you eating?"

"Onna, don't talk with food in your mouth," Sesshomaru chastised.

Rin giggled. "He tells me that all the time," said Rin with her mouth full also.

Sesshomaru sent Rin a stern look before continuing. "Beside this my breakfast." Sesshomaru nodded to his cup of black coffee.

"That's it," Kagome said appalled. "Look at this spread!" She gestured to the platters of fruits, pastries and bagels that rested in the middle of the dining room table.

"As a demon, I do not have to eat so much as you humans do," Sesshomaru responded proud of his demonic heritage.

"Jeez, when you say it like that you make it seem like we're nothing but a bunch of fattys."

"You are the only fatty I know," Sesshomaru joked. Although he wished he hadn't when Kagome gave him a swift kick in the shin underneath the table.

"I can't help myself Akane's food is amazing," Kagome excused her behavior. She noticed she was eating a lot more as she looked at her plate to see along with her eggs benedict was a cup of strawberries, two halves of an sesame seed bagel with garden vegetable cream cheese, and even a mega chocolate chip muffin. 'Maybe I should go on a diet,' Kagome thought, 'nah, Akane's food is too good.'

Sesshomaru suddenly pulled Kagome's cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. He found it vibrating in a pile of clothes.

Kagome checked her phone to see Sango had called her five times and Kikyo left her a text message asking did she want to go to breakfast and do some shopping afterwards.

"Oh, its been so long since I've seen my girls," Kagome said with a pout. "I think I gonna go shopping with them today and catch up on what I've miss."

"Does that mean you won't look at High School Musical 3 with me," Rin said saddened.

"Sorry Rin, but Kagome wont be able to have that day with her girlfriends either," Sesshomaru answered for Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"Today is the today we present your album to my board of executive to see if it is ready for release," Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.

"Oh...that's today?" Kagome asked with a slight horrifiied look in her eyes.

"Yes, are you ok?" Sesshomaru became concerned when he saw her forehead wrinkled

"Yea...just a little nervous," Kagome replied with chuckle. Kagome was terrified!

...

…_...And we both knew, you're wrong  
There's nothing you can do, to ever undo what you've done to me  
I loved you, deep in my heart I know you couldn't love me  
But baby I just kept holding on, I shoulda let you go_

_Shoulda let you go  
Shoulda let you go  
Shoulda let you go_

_Don't know why you would ever lie to me so,  
But I shoulda letcha  
Don't know why I could never let you go  
Coulda, Shoulda, Letcha  
Don't know why you would ever lie to me so,  
Shoulda let you go  
Don't know why I could never let you go  
Shoulda Let you I shoulda let you go  
Heey  
Shoulda let you go  
Don't know why I could never let you go  
But I shoulda Letcha_

_Everything I did .. Shoulda Letcha Go  
Everything I gave you didn't understand  
Don't Know why i could never let you go  
Coulda, Shoulda, Letcha_

_Baby oh,  
I shoulda let you go  
Long time ago_

_Yeah_

Kagome tried her best not to dance in her chair while listening to her CD with the executives.

Then time around she didn't wear her father's old blazer or her frumpy pencil skirt; instead she donned a strapless, pink floral frock with a black fitted blazer. She wore a long golden necklace and white stilettos.

When the song was finally over, Kagome turned around to see what everyone else thought about it. All she received was blank faces starring back at her. She searched through the group of suits to find her favorite pair of eyes; but alas, those amber eyes returned a blank and emotionless stare as the rest of them. Kagome watched Sesshomaru rise from his chair, she quickly followed suit.

Sesshomaru stood in front of his board of executives a humble man although he didn't show it nor would he admit it. He had to take himself out of the equation when it came to Kagome. He couldn't be a CEO, her producer, and her lover at the same time without being seen as bias. He unfortunately left the decision to release her album up to his colleagues without his vote.

"Gentlemen and demoness," Sesshomaru said nodding to the only female on his board of executives, " you have seen the image that we are wanting to portray of Kagome from the photo shot in Fiji and the music video and you have listen to the voice we want to give her..."

"What do you think?" Kagome finished for Sesshomaru.

The boardroom was completely silent. Kagome swore everyone could hear her heart trying to break through her ribcage while waiting for the replies.

Finally, an older man donning salt-and-pepper hair in a gray suit spoke up, " You took many liberties this time, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hai, I have Hibiki-san" Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru made it a point not to narrow his eyes at the music industry veteran.

"Well, have they paid off?" Kagome asked becoming more and more anxiousness by the minute.

"You know..you really should have consulted us before signing her..."

"Don't get us wrong, Sesshomaru. Kagome has an exceptional voice..."

"But we don't see her making us any money," Naraku finally supplied.

Sesshomaru had to sit down for this. He settle into his chair which was at the very end of the table and showed his authority over everyone. He signaled to Kagome to take a seat as well.

"Go on," Sesshomaru said suavely yet mercilessly.

"Sesshomaru, I know it has been a while since you last produced a record so you may be a little...oh, whats the words I'm looking for...out of touch with what is current," said Naraku. It seem Naraku decided to be forerunner of the group.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his comment. _Out Of Touch! This Sesshomaru knows what he is doing!_

"Then tell me, Naraku, what is current since you seemed to be the expert," spat Kagome. Her comment seemed to surprise everyone even Sesshomaru.

Naraku finally focused his gaze on her. "People want something exciting...something that will make them move. Most popstars need a club anthem to start off their career."

"Well, that's why we chose to make _'Shoulda Let You Go'_ as the single instead of _'Heaven Sent'_ like we originally agreed upon," Kagome said while looking at Sesshomaru for support yet she received none.

"Yea, but its too wordy. And the rapper you used on it is virtually unknown so you can't piggyback on someone else reputation."

"Also, your songs are too focused on lyrics..." a fellow executive chimed in.

"Well, that's the point. I wrote those lyrics myself!" Kagome began to get flustered as the criticism continued. She could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes.

"Also your image is too hard to sell," said one of the younger board members

"What?"

"Please do elaborate, Arata" Sesshomaru said quirking an eyebrow. _'Finally, he is speaking up,'_ Kagome thought.

"Well, that girl next door doesn't exactly sell albums. I mean look at the other singers – take our very own Yura, she practically screams sex and she sells millions!"

Kagome thought she had raised her eyebrows to the point that they would fall off. '_No! She screams STD'_

"Taylor Swift doesn't _scream_ sex and she has sold millions," Kagome retorted feeling she had something to combat the berating.

"True but you are a little too old for the sweetheart image," said the only female executive sitting there.

"Thank you, Touran. That is another thing, usually singers released their first album at a younger age than you," added the younger one

"But I'm only 22." Kagome closed her eyes so her tears couldn't fall down her cheeks.

"Yura received her start when she was 18," _Sesshomaru_ commented much to everyone's surprise and Kagome's horror.

"And quite honestly, honey, you could stand to lose a few," everyone looked at the single female executive, " a size 2 will always sell better than a..." she looked Kagome up and down, "a size 10 anyday. Trust me I know." Touran finished her statement by not so subtlety running her hands down her own lithe body.

Much to Kagome's chagrin, a single tear went rolling down her cheek. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was so close to having her dream become reality and now it was being taken away from her. Kagome's body began to shake from all the anger and hurt she felt. It took everything in her will to control herself so no one would notice.

"So are you willing to release her album or not?" Sesshomaru asked the dreaded question with no emotion.

Naraku spoke up. "We are thinking we will void your current contract and put you on an artist development deal"

Kagome unintentionally let out a gasp while Sesshomaru gave Naraku a dangerous glare.

"_No._" Sesshomaru said with a sense of finality in his voice.

"You should have consulted us before arranging any plans with her, Sesshomaru. And it wouldn't have came to this," replied _.

"Sesshomaru, think about it. It is better than dropping her altogether," Naraku addressed Kagome, "the label will develop your skills-you know, see what sound is best for you, get you some writers for your songs. We will create a public image for you..."

"What can't I just be myself?"

The whole board (except for Sesshomaru) chuckled at Kagome like a naïve child that didn't know what she was talking about.

"That's...cute but people want someone who sparkles and dazzle. Its not about the personality anymore..."

"Its never been about the personality, Naraku," Touran replied, "or else, you and I would be out of a job."

Sesshomaru smirked at Touran's comment. Kagome secretly narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. _'The gall he has to smirk at her comment after what she said to me! He better sleep with one eye open tonight!'_ Kagome had an unnoticeable small evil glint in her eyes.

"Thank you, Touran," Naraku said snidely. "But like I was saying we will create you an image that listeners can respond to and we will give you a sort of mentor," Naraku put gently.

"Mentor?"

"The answer is still 'No'. Especially to Kagome having a 'mentor'"

Naraku not ready to let go of the beautiful Kagome before he had a taste of her, retorted, "Come on, Sesshomaru, I know you want her on the label and the rest of us want her to be on it too but there is a lot of room for improvement before we release an album from Kagome with our name on the label."

"_No._ That is our final answer, Naraku," Sesshomaru stated with narrowed eyes. One thing Sesshomaru couldn't stand was disobedience.

"Well, that is the only way we will be willing to release Kagome's album and to keep her on the label," Naraku said. _'Deal with that, you arrogant dog,'_ Naraku thought.

"Naraku, you know what happens when we do this deal and you remember what happened the last time we gave a singer a 'mentor'," Sesshomaru said cryptically.

Regaining some of her fire, Kagome finally spoke up. "Don't I have a say in my own future anymore. Shouldn't I be the one to chose what is going to happen with my own music career?"

"Of course you do, Kagome."

"So what is your decision?" Sesshomaru asked.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and I can promise you that chpr. 19 is coming very, very soon. Please Rate and Review!


	19. Aftermath

A/N: Told you I would have it up soon. :) **Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

Chpr. 19: Aftermath

Kagome stormed into Sesshomaru's office, and slamming the door behind her; consequently, she hit Sesshomaru with the door since he was right behind her. She could feel tears welling up in the back of eyes but not one dared to spill considering how livid Kagome was. She dragged her hands through her overly coiffed hair. She paced around the room.

Sesshomaru had never seen her this way before. He watched as Kagome's face turned bright red and she began to pace around the room. He could hear her taking short breaths. Suddenly, he heard an angry sound come from Kagome that could only be described a growl.

"Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked without any emotion.

"I can't believe this is happening! How could they treat me like that? OH! And that Naraku, I know he is doing this because of what happened between us. THAT WORTHLESS SACK OF SHIT!" Kagome was shouting at the top of her lungs.

Her actions had stunned the living daylights out of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru calmly walked over to Kagome. He stopped her from pacing around the room and looked her in the eye.

"Well, it is happening. And now it not the time..."

Kagome pulled herself out of Sesshomaru's grasp.

"It's not just them, Sesshomaru! How could you let this happen! You just sat there and let them berate me, my music, and virtually everything I stand for," she yelled.

"Kagome..."

"Don't 'Kagome' me! You didn't defend me!" Kagome's voice turned sad for a moment, "And you said you loved me just last night! Well, that's what lovers do, they defend each other!"

"Exactly! That is why I could not defend you in there. In that conference room, I am not your producer, your friend, or your lover. I am a CEO of multibillion dollar company and I must listen to my board of executives..."

"Bullshit!'

"What?" Sesshomaru's voice turned deadly.

"You sit here and flaunt your wealth and your power all the time. You get in to the best and most crowed restaurants, into the latest nightclubs, or into the best hotel rooms, or whatever you want. But when it matters the most, you can't do shit!"

"Kagome..."

"You came to me, remember? Not the other way around. You asked me to be on **your** label. You sat here for the last six months and have built up my dreams to heights I never considered, and now you are letting them fall."

"Yes, I did come to you myself. Like a foolish rookie, I made the mistake of asking you myself," Sesshomaru retorted angrily.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru stunned for a moment. "So now you even think I was mistake." Kagome's voice was just above a whisper.

"Kagome, I didn't-" Kagome cut him off.

"We're through," she said quietly.

"What!" Sesshomaru looked stunned and hurt. "Kagome, you cannot be serious. You are not breaking up with me because I couldn't get you a record deal."

"No, I'm breaking up with you to make your decision easier!" Kagome's tears began to flow freely now

"Explain yourself, onna!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, since you can be a my boss and my lover at the same, I'll make your decision easier. You'll just be my boss!" Kagome stormed out of Sesshomaru's office.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted her name.

Although Kagome wasn't paying attention, the whole office gawked at her leaving Sesshomaru's office.

Sesshomaru merely turned his gaze away from the open door and sighed. _'What just happened,'_ Sesshomaru thought.

…...

Somehow Kagome made it safely home. She walked all the way from the middle of downtown Tokyo to her home in the suburbs wracking her brains about her current predicament. It took her over fours hours and she got caught in the rain, but she made it nevertheless.

Kagome's mother was the first to see her enter the front door.

"Kagome, look at you! You're soaking wet!" her mom said to her worried.

"It's not that bad, mom. I stayed under a shelter until the storm wasn't so bad," Kagome said sounding depressed.

"Well, where have you been? Everyone has been calling here looking for you: Sango, Kikyo, some boys named...oh, what were their names? Ah, yes... Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha. Such a weird name for a boy." Aiko said while dying off Kagome with a blanket.

Kagome gave a soft sad smile to her mother's musings. "You know who else called here..." Kagome merely shook her head, lost in her own thoughts "...Sesshomaru." Kagome's attention came back to her mother.

"What," she said slightly stunned.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Kagome suddenly began to sob after her mother's question.

An hour later, Kagome and her mom were sitting at the island in the kitchen eating a vat of bunny track ice cream. Kagome had told her mom all the events of the day and how she walked to give herself time to think.

"I don't know what to do now, mom," Kagome said sighing.

"Well, first off, you're going to apologize to that young man for your actions today."

"What! How am I in the wrong?" Kagome asked pouting like a little girl.

"Kagome, if you feel terrible about the situation then how do you think Sesshomaru feels. He couldn't defend the woman he loves without looking unprofessional in front the committee he appointed for the company he created. He would never admit but he probably feels pretty damn helpless at the moment," Aiko replied with all-knowing understanding.

Aiko simply closed the lid on the container of slowly softening ice cream and placed it back in the freezer. She grabbed hers and Kagome's dirty spoons and placed them in the kitchen.

"Think about it, Kagome," she said as she switched off the main light.

Kagome was left in the semi-dark with only the dim light over the kitchen sink to shed light on her thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you guys think!


End file.
